Total Pokemon Island
by Volcora
Summary: 32 Pokemon will compete for a grand prize of 1 million Poke and a wish! Cresselia and Darkrai, the Lunar Duo, will be the hosts! Drama, anger, love, hate, wishes, plots, alliances, groups, and friendships will come and go as the story continues! OC submissions CLOSED! Working on the chapters! If we are lucky, there will be one chapter every week.
1. Chapter 1

Um… Hi, this is Volcora here. First story! I hope you will like it! I seriously hope I get this right, because I have NOT read Total Drama Island, so hang in there! Also, I am writing this story with the thoughts, "My readers know about Pokemon so I don't have to um, get into too much details" because it takes a long time, which something I don't have. Pokemon descriptions are (and will be) borrowed and slightly edited from Bulbapedia, because I suck at describing other things. Anyway, don't be afraid to comment and/or point out corrections!

Two Pokemon are hovering over an island far away, known only to Legendary Pokemon and a select group of Lapras (to prevent the event of stalkers). One is a beautiful Pokemon with a blue swan-like body with a yellow underside, along with 3 elegant pink ring-like rings on her body (search her up when I mention her name, I can't describe her much more). The other has a shadow-like black body with a white head [search him up when I mention his name, I can't describe him (or anything) much more without copying Bulbapedia].

"Hello! I am Cresselia, your host, because if Darkrai was the host, he would just end it by putting everyone in one of his god d*** nightmares," said the Pokemon with the pink rings.  
"Shut up Cresselia. This whole freakin thing would be over if I did that and I can go back to torturing people," Darkrai growled.  
"Yes true, but then Arceus and all the others will be pissed, cause they can't wait to get the show started and the vic-, I mean, competitors tortured. Note, they said TORTURED, not killed, got that?" Cresselia replied, her mood not dampened one bit. "Anyway, the contestant will compete for the prize of 1,000,000 Poke and a wish! The wish is granted by Jirachi and moderated by Arceus, so that the wish doesn't really do anything horrible to the world... we have plenty of other people who would do that for free!"  
"Because the author is unimaginative, too f***ing busy, and new at this, we are accepting OCs, so show us the power of your puny brains," Darkrai said. "She is NOT unimaginative, she could probably think up 32 characters if she had the time! Stop being negative," Cresselia replied.  
"Here's the god d*** form, and Arceus is not offended by saying that, because she gets plenty of people saying that, plus, I'm always negative," Darkrai said.

The Form: ("*" means it is required)

*Name:

*Gender:

*Species(What pokémon are you):

*Personality:

Alters:

*Attacks:

*Fear:

*Talent:

*Wish(if your character wins):

Pairing:

Other:

"There you have it! The Form! Now please either PM the author or review," Cresselia said. "Good luck with entering the contest, as there is only 31 spots left! The author will have her own character in the story! Now hurry and review, because The Legendaries would LOVE for your Ocs to be tort- I mean competing in this show!"  
So there we go. First chapter done, with a few things to be mentioned. I was inspired by Dark Arcanine33, Super Daikenki, and a few others who had awesome stories but can't quite remember their names... Thanks to Super Daikenki for the form, plus Dark Arcanine as I kinda just rearranged his form a bit, based on Daikenki's form. I hope they don't mind... Anyway I will check in every Monday! Wish me luck! I hope I don't suck!


	2. Chapter 2-The Introduction

_** Well, here is the next chapter. There are a few things I need to say, but please don't get mad at me. I need to blow off steam. WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE'S LACK OF CORRECTLY SPELLING SIMPLE WORDS? Why can't you make less nice people and a few more jerk-type Pokemon? WHY DO YOU ALLOW THEM ALL TO BE IN PAIRINGS?! Okay, I'm done. Anyway someone submitted an OC that was very interesting… once I realized who that Pokemon was modeled after, I decided to keep it in the story :3 I am sorry to say I could not keep the Hinabi Twins. The two are a little TOO special... which is why they were taken out. Plus, I had too many OCs. Sorry. Special is good, but they were just... way too special. The chapters will most likely come once every two weeks, because of my inability to access a computer. Anyway, I hope you like my story!**_

* * *

_**HOLD IT! This story comes with a soundtrack that you will have to hunt down on YouTube yourself! It's not that hard, just go to YouTube on another tab, and search up "GlitchxCity." Minus the period. Then go to her videos and find "Mystery Dungeon Sea of Time Remix," minus the comma, click on it, and listen to it while reading. If you don't like it, then don't listen to it. If you are unable to listen to it while reading, that sucks. Her remixes rock, and most of the music will be from her, with maybe one or two belonging to others. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island! This is your beloved host, Cresselia!" said Cresselia, hovering near the dock. Darkrai said, "Hooray, another freaking episode with the auth-" "FOURTH WALL!" SHUT THE F*** UP EGRIDOS! NO ONE ASKED YOU TO BE HERE!" Darkrai screeched. "TOO BAD!" Egridos yelled back.

"Ignore those two idiots, here comes the first competitor! Or competitors," Cresslia said.

A Lapras comes up to the dock carrying a white Eevee with turquoise eyes, who had a scarf held together with a star-like pendant. "Everyone please welcome... Shiro!" said Cresselia. "Just so you know, I am ALBINO, not shiny. I do NOT have pinkish red eyes, like most albinos do. Plus, I am not a kid, even if I look like one." Shiro hops off the Lapras and walks over to a tree and curls up in the shade.

"He's kinda cute, but he's got a cold attitude..." whispered Cresselia. "Shut up. At least he SEEMS mature and doesn't act like a kid... but he DOES look like a kid." Darkrai replied. "Up next is Luke the Riolu and Arua the Shinx." Another Lapras appears as the other swims off. The Lapras has two Pokemon on it, both whom look slightly uncomfortable on the Lapras and seemed relieved when they got off. "Hello. It's good to be here," said Luke, before walking off toward Shiro, who didn't move. "Hello! I can't wait to meet the others! How are you?" Arua said, skipping over toward Luke and Shiro, but standing slightly off from them.

"F***, a socially happy person,' Darkrai muttered. "You're just jealous because no one likes you," Cresselia snickered. "I will beat what little brains you have out of you when this is over," Darkrai swore.

"Anyway, next up is Jennifer the Snivy!" Cresselia called out, with the Lapras arriving right on time. Jennifer poked her head out, and shyly said, "Hello. I-I'm Jennifer, but just call me JJ." JJ was carrying a book and wore a miracle seed pendant. "Did you know that Cresselia and Darkrai are supposed to be worse enemies a-and w-we should be s-stuck in a state between awakening a-and falling asleep by being this close to t-them?" she stuttered, quickly running over and standing near Arua.

"Book nerd. Stupid facts. Stupid logic that makes no sense," Darkrai muttered darkly. "Jealous cause she's smarter than you? Or that she, unlike you has a nice personality?" "SHUT UP!" Darkrai roared. "Anyway, here comes Morgan the Meowth, Katie the Fearow, and Twilight the Absol. All of them girls," Darkrai hissed, ticked off by Cresselia's comments.

"Hi," said Morgan, who has light brown fur, instead of white, like a normal Meowth's. "Hiya," said Katie, who had flew over the Lapras, chatting with Twilight. "So we stand over where the others are, right?" Twilight asked, gracefully stepping down from the Lapras's back. She wore a focus sash around her neck. "Yes. Welcome to Miragical Island. Also, don't ask about the name, because if you make fun of it, _she _is going to be really annoyed..." Cresselia replied. "Okay..." Twilight replied."

"MOVE IT!" something yelled, landing between Darkrai and Cresselia. "Humph. You guys shoulda moved, like I said."

"Just... go... move Edgar," said Cresselia, who was caught off guard. "Shut up. No one bosses me around," Edgar sneered, but he walked over and went up a tree. _Why did Arceus create him?_ Cresselia thought, while Darkrai laughed. "Did you see his fear? I LOVE it! And it's actually REASONABLE!" Darkrai said. "I swear to kick your a** when this is over..." Cresselia said.

"Here comes Mikayla and Nick! A Scrafty and Mightyena!" Darkrai said cheerfully, as goading Cresselia had lifted his spirits. "Sup?" said Nick, the Mightyena. "Know a good spot to nap? The ride here was rather rough..." "No nap spot here, go where the others are," Cresselia replied. "H-hi," said Mikayla, shyly hiding in her "hoodie." She wore a gold bracelet. "You are a GIRL? HAHAHAHAHA!" Darkrai snorted. Tears pooled in Mikayla's eyes as she ran to hide in a bush.

"Good job, you idiot. Anyway, here comes-WOAH!" Cresselia cried, buffeted by the winds a Pidgeot was generating. The Staraptor was walking off the Lapras. Then, an Absol jumped off the Pidgeot. "Thanks for the lift Vincent," Shadow, the Absol, said softly, before walking to the others. "Meh. Egridos better NOT say those words, or I'm gonna kick his a**... Anyway, you can call me Ty," said the Staraptor. "I am a girl, FYI." She flapped off to the others. "Don't worry. If he does shout those words, I'll handle her," said Vincent, the Pidgeot. He wore a soft-sand necklace and his belly streak had a faint, glittery glow. He then flew over to the others.

"Whew. The Aerial Exploration team is not what I expected at all. Anyway, next up is Jaqulina and Zero!" Cresselia cried. "I'm tired of this... I want to torture them already... You know they want the torture to start," Darkrai said, bored. Jaqualina the Mightyena jumped off the Lapras and walked off without a word. Jaqulina's stripe on her black was dyed red, instead of it being the usual black most Mightyena's had. "Cold..." Cresselia muttered. Zero then walked over. "Hello," he said, then he went toward the others.

Darkrai moaned, "Ugh, I want to torture them already! I hate waiting. Worst part of this chapt-" "FOURTH WALL!" Sh-" "SHUT UP EGRIDOS!" Ty yelled. "I'm going to kick your ass! "Ty, wait!" Said Vincent, as Ty began to hunt for Egridos. "Okay, we don't have to worry about Egridos," said Darkrai. "Fool! They might stop the show if he gets beat up really badly!" cried Cresselia. "Don't worry, I think I got it!" Vincent called, struggling to stop Ty.

"Okay then. Next up, Z!" Cresselia yelled. Silence. "Um, Z? Are you here?" Cresselia called. "I am here. I have achieved enlightenment on the way here," replied Z. "Weirdo," Darkrai said, barely glancing at him.

"F***in end this already! Gracidea, Ryu, and Aaron, get your a***es out here and move it!" Darkrai snarled, with the three Pokemon jumping off their Lapras and tripping over each other in an effort to move. "Ooof," said the shiny Glaceon. "Are you okay?" "Yep! Never been better Gracidea," Ryu replied, a mischievious look on his face. "I'm Aaron. RUBBER DUCKIES INSIDE A VOLCANO! HOWYA DOIN RANDOM PEOPLE WHO LOOK FUNNY?" yelled a Drilbur. "Just stand over where the others are, kay?" said Cresselia, creeped out by Aaron. "OKAY, FLOATING AURA HOST!" Aaron replied, bouncing over to everyone, who kept their distance from him. Gracidea walked over, not noticing the stares of everyone. Zero was blushing slightly when he looked at her.

"Hold on," said Shiro. "How do the two to you know who is coming? I know it's possible to be lucky once or twice, but there is no way you could guess it ALL the time." "Good point..." Shadow replied softly.

"..."

* * *

_Camera shows a place somewhere out in the ocean_

"How long do we have to stalk all of the Lapras?" asked Latias.

"Until all the the campers are at the island," Latios replied. "Then we can watch the vic- campers compete in the challenges."

"Don't forget to show them telepathically who's on the Lapras."

"I know."

* * *

_Camera goes back to the Miragical Island_

"We have magic," said Cresselia. "Yeah right. I bet you are probably using psychic or something to find out," said Jaqulina. "Whatever, up next is PJ and Reese. Two pipsqueaks," said Darkrai.

"Hiyagoodtobeherehowyadoingam Italkingtoofastforyou?" PJ, a Pachirisu, said, running in circles around everyone. Reese, who is a shiny Zorua, said, "Hello. I am in this to win it." "Heehee, a tomboy," said Cresselia. "Interesting."

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" shouted a Ninetails, jumping off her Lapras and landing on PJ. "Ouch, that must hurt," said a Gardevoir, who was using Psychic to hold a chunk of dirt in the air. "Thanks for the help man," said a Diglett, who was inside the dirt chunk. "Pfffft, she's OBVIOUSLY a girl," said Jaqulina, glancing at the Gardevoir.

"No. He's a boy. And his name is Ares," said the Ninetails. "My name is Phoenix, nice to meet you." "YOU ARE A BOY?!" all the campers (except Ares, Phoenix, and the Diglett) said. "Yes..." replied Ares. "Why didn't you become a Gallade, dumba**? OBVIOUSLY that's the logical thing to do," said Darkrai. "Hello, I'm Matt," the Diglett said, "and he didn't became a Gallade because-" "I didn't want to become a snob. Happy?" said Ares.

"See, he has a good reason for it. Leave him alone," said Phoenix, blinking at the boys, most who blushed. Ares, Zero, Darkrai, Shiro, and Z, however, didn't react. _Looks like I won't be able to use my charm on those boys. I'm going to have to take them out, _Phoenix thought. "E-excuse me, but y-you do know your fur has a more golden sheen to than most N-ninetails. W-was it always like t-that, or did s-something happen?" said JJ, stuttering. "It was always like that, JJ. Your're JJ, right?" Phoenix said, smiling at JJ. "Y-yes."

"Alright enough with the personal stuff, up next is Damion the Bagon and Mac the Dunsparce," Cresselia called out, just as the two arrived. "Hiya nice to meetcha. Anyone here ready for some good times?" Damion said. He said it fast, ALMOST but not quite as fast as PJ. _Another hyper idiot, _Darkrai thought. "Helloooooo ladies. Aren't you all lookin good today," said Mac. "WOAH WHAT'RE YOU DOIN MAN?" Mac suddenly shouted, as Luke had flown at him and used Focus Punch. "Are you insane? I say they look good, and you try to kill me! What's up with you?" Mac yelled.

"That's for me to know Cam, and you to find out," Luke said, glaring at Mac. "It's Mac, NOT Cam!" Mac said desperately. "Hey Mac, why do you have a stupid bucket of water?" asked Darkrai. "Cause I can," Mac replied. "Okay... pretend the crater isn't there and welcome Angus the Pupitar and Tom the Lucario to the island," said Cresselia.

"Cheese. This is Stark Mountain, right?" asked Angus. "Dude, your name is the name of some f***in beef, you're covered in a f***in lot of scars, and your eye patch just fell off. This isn't Stark Mountain, either," said Edgar. "You're stupid." "Okay! If this isn't Stark Mountain, what is this place?" Angus asked. "This is Miragical Island. Also, Cresselia, Darkrai, I don't appreciate stalkers. They avoided my Aura Spheres, but next time, have your stalkers hide their auras," said Tom, who was already standing by the others. "Oh. OK! I'll just do what we're supposed to do here then!" Angus replied.

"Okay. Nice to know you can attempt beat up stalkers, bookworm number 2. Next up is Jet the Makuhita, ChuChu the, surprisingly, Poochyena, and Claws the, strangely, emerald Sableye," said Darkrai. "Got any food? Or some good boulders to smash apart?" Jet asked. He had a fist on his chest. "No food yet, wait with the others," Cresselia replied. "HEY SHADOW GUY! WHY DO YOU LOOK SO WEIRD?" ChuChu shouted at Darkrai, smirking. "Why you little!" Darkrai seethed. "Didn't realize that ticked you off so much, Darkrai. You probably copy Girantina, moving through shadows like that," ChuChu said, smirking yet again. "I.. WILL KILL YOU!" "Not unless you want Arceus to kick your ass... the very painful way," said Cresselia. "Okay, I'll beat him up very badly when this is over," Darkrai consented. _Like that's going to happen. I'll just do a few tricks and make his team vote him off... _Darkrai thought.

1 Hour later...

"Where's the last contestant?" the campers asked. "Don't ask me. How should we know?" Cresselia asked. "Ugh... I need something to eat..." Jet moaned. "Who are you looking for?" Tom asked. "The last contestant, a Pichu named Pich. She was supposed to be here a while ago,' said Cresselia, worried. "Hmm? Worried?" said Darkrai. "Yes! She's only a month old, dumba**! How do you expect her to not get hurt! She's still a kid!" Cresselia cried. "Oh, her? She's playing with Shiro's scarf. She arrived here with him, only she hid in the tree Shiro was next to," said Tom. "WHAT?!" Everyone but TOm and Shiro shouted. "WE WAITED AN HOUR FOR NOTHING?!" "Pretty much," said Shiro.

"Heehee! Shiro-kun's scarf is fun to play with! Tom-kun already knew I was here!" Pich said cheerfully. "Edge-kun scared Cresselia-chan! You guys are funny!" "Okay, I'll explain. Pich, pronounced the same way as "Pitch," is one month old and came from a Japenese city. She is a spiky-eared Pichu, as you can obviously see," said Shiro. "That's pretty much all I got when some of her older friends asked me to watch her the best I can."

"Shiro-kun is smart! Okay, let's go! I want to play some games Darky-kun!" she said, tugging Darkrai. "Let's go!" "Alright... campers you will be in two teams! Mac, Angus, Tom, Jet, ChuChu, Claws, Damion, Shiro, Mikayla, Reese, Gracedia, Reese, Zero, Pich, Jaqulina, and Katie are in the Lame Lugias, with Reese as the Captain! Ares, Luke, Arua, JJ, Morgan, Phoenix, Twilight, Edgar, Nick, Shadow, Ty, Vincent, Matt, Ryu, Aaron, and PJ are on the Hateful Ho-Ohs with Ares as Captain! Names of the teams were requested by Arceus and we are not allowed to change it!Changes in Captains will only be allowed if the captain is voted off!" Cresselia said.

"Alright, your first challenge is to build your own cabins! We will supply materials! ONLY materials though. Just ask, and Arceus, because she is in a good modd, will make it appear in fron of you!" Darkrai yelled. "If you guys all suck, then have fun sleeping in a horrible cabin! Also, it's a double elimination! One person from each team has gotta go home! This challenge was a request from Mewtwo!"

"You guys are lucky! Confessionals are in a natural tree house created by the grass-type legendaries! You better thank them somehow, because the confessionals can still go back to being in the restrooms! Also, you guys don't have to build an outhouse, we, unwillingly, will take care of that!" Cresselia said.

* * *

_**Confessionals are in bold, while author notes and etc. are bold and italicized. Okay, music change. Now, go find "Sinnoh Game Corner Remix" by GlitchxCity. Listen to that while reading now. By the way, most of the time, because Pich is so cheerful, her face will probably look like this: :3 **_

* * *

**"We are VERY lucky the confessionals aren't in an outhouse. I guess it's to make up for us making our own cabins, I guess," said Tom.**

**"Yay! We make our house! I want to sleep in a tree!" Pich said.**

**"Stuck with Bookworm, Hyper Idiot, and Transsexual Person. This is gonna be terrible," Edgar seethed.  
**

**"I think we can do this challenge. We could all modify it to our taste so everyone is comfortable, but I can't believe it's a double elimination! How could they spring that on us like that? AND they made me captain..." Ares said.**

**"Alright, minus this challenge, no one in this team will lose! I will make it so we make it to the merge!" Reese said, determined.**

**"Most of the boys are sitting ducks. They can't resist someone hot like me. It's only a matter of time and patience. I'm going to win for sure!" Phoenix said confidently.**

* * *

"Alright, campers, START!" Dakrai shouted!

* * *

**Ho-Ohs**

"Okay, looks like I'm Captain. Alright, you all, ask for the materials you need for your own personal room! I'm sure we can build more than one story, plus we can make it however we want! You guys fine with that?" said Ares."No. I'm supposed to follow the orders of a transsexual. You expect me to listen to you?" Edgar replied angrily. "You are all idiots and don't deserve to win."

"I'm NOT a transsexual. Anyway, if you guys know what you want, get started, okay?" Ares said. "OKAY!" Everyone but Edgar shouted, ecstatic at the idea of having their own modified room.

**Lugias**

"Alright! Guys! Even if someones gotta leave, we're gonna make our cabins the best! We can make our rooms however we like, got that? Alright, ask for the materials for your rooms, and lets get started!" Reese shouted. "Hold on. If we make our own cabins, what are we going to do with them when we hit the merge?" Shiro inquired. "Don't think so far Shiro-kun, lets go make our house!" Pich said, bouncing around. "Okay..." Shiro said.

**Ho-Ohs**

"Okay, we are going to build Luke's, Arua's, and JJ's room first! Using telepathy, I'll show you what they want their room to look like! Everyone, pitch in!" Ares called. "No way am I gonna help those idiots," Edgar muttered.

Soon, everyone (except Edgar) was helping out and building the 3 rooms. "JJ, where's the bookshelf supposed to be?" Ty asked. "P-place it in the corner. Um, the bed is supposed to be in the other corner, Ryu. O-okay, I think this is good." JJ said, directing the construction of her room. Her room was simple. It had plants inside it, along with an artificial sun that was turned on and off at JJ's will. Her bed was made of big leaves supported by wood. There was also a nice bookshelf.

**Lugias**

Pich's room was almost done. She had monkey bars across her ceiling, along with a part of the room transformed into a trampoline, a slide, a very large, fluffy, and soft pillow for a bed, and many other little pillows and things inside it. Everyone had pitched in to help, as the monkey bars and trampoline bit was tricky, but they managed to do it. She, however did not get to sleep in a tree.

**Not-So Brief Room-Making and Room Description Montage**

Ares, Luke, Edgar, Mikayla, Zero, Ryu, Damion, Tom, Morgan, and Jet ended up having several similar beds, but in different sizes with different things. Ares had your everyday room, with a desk, bed, chairs, and such. Luke and Jet had several items such as punching bags and the like for training, although Jet had many more training items than Luke. Jet also had a small kitchen added to his room. Mikayla's and Zero's rooms had many places to hide and later secretly added secret rooms where they could be alone in peace. Ryu's room had fire inside it, making it like the inside of a volcano. Minus all the lava/magma. Tom made his room look like a library. Arceus even gave him books! Morgan had many cat related items inside her room, except with the bed a bit more like Pich's bed.

Shiro, Arua, Twilight, Nick, Shadow, Jaqulina, Gracidea, Reese, Phoenix, and ChuChu all had beds and other items in their rooms based on the fact they have four legs. Shiro's room had ice in it, making it cold (basically what a winter scene would look like). His bed was made of many pillows piled together (because Pich insisted) inside a small cottage (which was inside the room). Arua's room had lots of soft blankets along with a balcony (her room was on the 3rd floor). Twilight's, Nick's, Shadow's, and Jaqulina's rooms had dim lighting, while Twilight's had many posts in which she made sure her claws were sharp. Nick's had a window with a pretty good view of the island (3rd floor, once again), and many big pillows on which he could nap on. Shadow's room was more dim than Twilight's and Nicks's, and had lots of puzzles stacked neatly inside a small closet. Jaqulina's room, like the others, had dim lighting, but had lots of training-type stuff. Not as much as Jet, but still, quite a few.

Gracidea's room was like Shiro's room, except when you entered the room, you were inside the cottage already. The cottage had an exit, which lead to a landscape that every once in a while, has a blizzard (blizzard machine, don't ask). Reese had many soccer balls and dodge balls in her room, with a few footballs, baseballs, tennis balls, and other balls that belonged to specific sports. She also had some headband and wristbands (except for her legs) inside a small box. Her bed was inside a soccer goal. Phoenix's room had a girly look to it, with a fancy bed, a fancy looking table and mirror, along with a balcony (you guessed it, 3rd floor). ChuChu had a normal room, except that he had a bed that looked like a dog bed, plus many joke type items.

Katie, Ty, Vincent, and Z all had rooms on the 4th floor, due to the fact they are flying type. They had retractable roofs, enabling them to fly out their rooms when they wanted. Katie had many roosts, along with loops, poles, and other things to improve her aerial and acrobatic abilities. Ty had many combat type items stuff inside her room for (you guessed it) training. Vincent also had training type stuff in his room, along with items designed to teach and enhance flying (you will see why later). Z has a clear roof so he can achieve enlightenment and only two pot, both which were placed so he can achieve enlightenment when possible.

Aaron, PJ, Matt, Mac, and Claws all have their natural habitats inside their rooms. Aaron's, Matt's, and Claws's room were inside the basement, with only support beams to hold it up. Claws's room, however, have many, many gemstones that Arceus provided specifically for Claws to eat. PJ's room was basically a forest inside a room, with actual plants and trees. It also had an artificial sun (same as JJ's).

Angus's room (with the reluctant help of Palkia) was a portal to a giant cliff, which had trees, moss, and other plants growing on it.

You already know what JJ's and Pich's room is like.

**That Concludes the Not-So Brief Room-Making and Room Description Montage**

"You all took a while," Darkrai said through a giant megaphone. "It's been 2 whole entire days. Darkrai and I finished ours a LONG time ago," Cresselia said, thorugh another giant megaphone (the megaphones are mounted on stands). "Come to the Star Pavilion in the middle of the island. There, you will all participate in the Elimination Ceremony."

Soon, everyone arrived at the Star Pavilion, all hoping not to be eliminated. "Everyone, welcome to your first elimination- and for 2 of you, your last- ceremony. Here's how it works. You will be handed a folded sheet of paper. Think of who you want out, and that person's names will show up on that paper. You will then drop the paper inside this box and then wait for the results to be tallied up and announced. If we give you a a small treat bag, you are safe. You all got that?" Darkrai said.

"Yes!"

"Alright, get your votes in!" Cresselia shouted!

"..."

"Alright, the results are in. On the Hateful Ho-Ohs... Ares, Luke, Arua, JJ Morgan, Phoenix, Twilight, Nick and Shadow, come get a treat bag." Cresselia called out. The looks of relief was obvious in the faces of the safe. "Okay, for the rest who are safe in the Ho-Ohs, Ty, Vincent Aaron, and PJ." said Cresselia.

"Matt, Edgar, one of you will leave, never to return again. Matt, you were totally, useless, as you couldn't do anything except dig, which pretty everyone can do. Edgar, your a jerk and everyone hates you. The last Ho-Oh treat bag goes to... Matt. Edgar, you're out!" Darkrai said.

"WHAT? YOU WILL ALL PAY! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY! AND YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Edgar screeched, storming his way to the dock. He was then strapped the Surfboard of Suckers (which had rockets) and blasted away.

"Well, that was a predictable part of this episode," Cresselia remarked. "FOURTH WALL!" SLAM! Vincent had "tripped" and slammed into Ty, preventing her from hearing Egridos shout Fourth Wall. "S-sorry Ty," Vincent said apologetically. "It's okay Vincent. I'm not hurt that badly," Ty replied.

Darkrai then said, "Alright, now it's time for the Lame Lugias to find out who is eliminated. Reese, Tom, Jet, ChuChu, Claws, Damion, Shiro, Mikayla, Z, Gracidea, Zero, Pich, Jaqulina, and katie are safe." Cresselia used Psychic to toss them their bags. "Angus, Cam, you were both completely useless, as both of you can't carry anything. And the one who is safe is... Cam. Happy Birthday." Cresselia gave Mac his bag. "MY NAME IS MAC! MAC! REMEMBER IT!" Mac wailed.

"How come Cam wasn't voted off?" Angus asked. "Because he helped dig the basement," Cresselia replied. "Anyway, goodbye!"

"AAAAAAAAH I HATE THE WATER!" Angus yelled as he was strapped to another Surfboard of Suckers and rocketed away.

"You are all dismissed. Goodbye, get some sleep, you'll need it," Darkrai said darkly, making a few campers shiver in fear.

* * *

**_There IS ending music, but the endings are so short, I doubt you would need it. If you are still interested in the music, go find "Mount Coronet Dub-Step Remix" by GlitchxCity. Anyway, first chapter done, sorry for the long wait. I underestimated the boredom of actually writing typing it all down. I already know who's going to win it all. You can guess, but I won't tell. I thought I could use HTML here, but no. Didn't work. Anyway, yep, I have the next challenge decided, but if you want to submit a challenge idea, that would be great! I'm also accepting Truths and Dares, which win points fro their team. The points can be traded in for items and such. You decide the dare, and how many points it is worth. Anyway, yep, double elimination. Angus and Edgar are out. And you guys probably know what will happen pretty soon... it's happened in most of the Total Pokemon Island type stories I have read... Anyway, hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon, maybe more so with Spring Break already here and Summer Vacation coming up! I have set up a poll in which you can vote for your favorite CAMPER. Right now, it might be hard to decide, but it will be open until the end of the story. Also, I lied. I said I wouldn't accept double Pokemon, but I did. That because I didn't feel like changing the Pokemon, it makes everything so complicated. Can you guess which Pokemon is my OC? Can you guess who is the Pokemon modeled after another anime character? Also, find out about a new alliance, maybe some romance, and a new challenge... NEXT TIME... on Total... Pokemon... Island!_**

Edgar: Review or PM. Or you will pay.

Angus: Review or PM please!


	3. Chapter 3- The Cookout

******_Well, here's the second chapter. I forgot to add thanks last time, totally messed up Tom's lines, and forgot to mention Edgar is a Zangoose. Thanks to Dark Arcanine33 and Super Daikenki for allowing me to borrow their characters, and of course, thanks to all my readers. I did much better than I thought and now am now aiming to make each chapter especially unique, just for you guys, because you all have to wait for a LONG time for each chapter. Thanks to all of you, for being patient, and let the chapter begin! Oh, and the music for today is "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Aegis Cave Remix" by GlitchxCity._**

* * *

Last time… On Total Pokemon Island…

The campers arrived at the island, and were tasked with building their own cabins. After two long days, they made their own modified house, no thanks to their hosts. Unfortunately, BOTH teams had to vote someone off, resulting in Edgar's and Angus's elimination. They were strapped the Surfboard of Suckers and blasted away, never to return. Who will leave this time on Total... Pokemon... Island...

* * *

All the campers were sound asleep in their customized bedrooms when... "ATTENTION ALL YOU HAPPY CAMPERS! PLEASE HEAD TO THE STAR PAVILION FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! WE SAY PLEASE, BUT YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, SO MOVE IT OR LITERALLY LOSE IT!" Darkrai yelled into one of the microphones. "I love this part," Darkrai said, smiling. "I know. I know," Cresselia replied, also smiling.

"WTF? It's midnight? WE ONLY GOT FIVE F***IN HOURS OF SLEEP! AND WE WERE HAPPY, UNTIL YOU WOKE US UP!" Phoenix yelled back, voicing pretty much everyone's feelings. "We know! That's why we did it! Also, hahaha your dream was hilarious, you really actually tried out for a cheerleader squad? OBVIOUSLY YOU WOULDN'T MAKE IT, YOU HAVE NO HANDS!" Darkrai snickered/yelled back.

"Wait, how do you know what she just said?" Arua asked. "We told you, we have magic. Now move it before you're disqualified because you couldn't climb out of bed," Answered Cresselia.

* * *

**"This is INSANE! We only had a few naps here and there while we were building our totally awesome rooms, then we FINALLY get to sleep in it, and THEN we only get FIVE HOURS to sleep, and now one of us is going to be booted off after today's challenge? THE HOSTS MUST BE MENTAL!" Nick screeched.**

**"Everyone is tired... Maybe they need some coffee?" Pich wondered.**

**"Let's just get it over with," Shiro said. "The sooner we do it, the faster we can go to sleep again."**

**"Sleep gets in the way of enlightenment. Therefore, I have trained myself to be able to stay awake for a month," Z said, not looking tired at all.**

**Everyone else just walks in, stares at the camera sleepily (sleepy look ranges with the person), and walks out.**

* * *

"Good... Erm... Night campers! Who's ready for the next challenge?" Cresselia asked cheerfully. Everyone, except Pich and Z, glared at Cresselia and Darkrai before sitting. "What do you think, WE'RE F***IN TIRED!" Mac screeched.

"Shut up Cam. Alright your next challenge is... A food challenge! You must find all the ingredients,and cook 3 different things! Then, you will have 3 judges judge your treats! Once you get your scores, get cooking, because then you will have to feed the hungriest Pokemon out there... A Snorlax! First team to fill their Snorlax with food WINS!" Darkrai said. "My name is Mac. MAC! Don't tell me you can't remember it!" Mac cried.

"You... Are... F***in... Kidding... Me," said Ty. "I expected more pain and torture, but all you come up with is a COOK OUT?" "Please, we all know you think this IS torture. You aren't a kitchen girl," Cresselia replied. "Take a nap."

"THANK GOD," said ShuShu. "Wait... W-weren't you called Chu... Chu?" JJ said sleepily, before falling asleep. "Yeah... Sleep now, explain later..." ShuShu said sleepily, before everyone except Z and Pich fell asleep.

"ZeeZee-kun, do you think they need coffee?"

"..."

Three Hours later

Everyone, except Z and Pich (they were still awake), woke up in a kitchen, one for the Ho-Ohs, and one for the Lugias. "Where are we?" Claws asked. "ATTENTION CAMPERS! THIS IS WHERE YOUR CHALLENGE WILL TAKE PLACE! Your ingredients are on this island! Hurry up and cook, because the judges have waited 3 hours for you to wake up! We will tell you the location of your Snorlaxes later! BEGIN!" Darkrai yelled.

Ho-Ohs

"Alright. Everyone, go find some berries and Apricorns and meet back here. We have a lot of work to do if we are going to win this," Ares said to everyone. "Okay. Lets spit into groups of three, how's that Ares?" Vincent said. "Good plan Vincent. Um... Lets see... Ryu, Arua, and Morgan will stay behind to find stuff like flour and sugar. Ty, Vincent, scout the area and tell the groups if you find something. Everyone else, divide and conquer. There will be either 2 groups of two or someone goes alone, because of the absence of our scouters. Lets go!" Ares said.

Lugias

"Listen up! Who here has cooking experience?" Reese said. "I do," Katie said. "As do I," Gracedia replied. "Okay... Zero! Stay behind to help and guard against sabotage. Everyone else, look for berries!"

"Reese-chan, look at all the berries ZeeZee got us!" Pich suddenly squealed. "WHAT?" Everyone but Tom, Z, and Shiro shouted. Everyone went outside and there were piles of berries and Apricorns just laying there.

"Z did this?" Damion said in disbelief. "Don't ask about how, just get them inside before the Ho-Ohs get them and start cooking!" Mac said, dumping the water out his bucket. He then filled it with with berries. "He's right. Lets move," Jaqulina said, using Night Slash to hurl some of the berries inside.

Ho-Ohs

"We found lots of berries, finally," Phoenix said. "Did you find the baking stuff?" "Yes. We have plenty of flour, sugar, and other stuff," Arua replied. "Okay, so what should we make?" Matt asked. "I know! We can make the Poffins and Pokeblocks, then we can have Matt dig a hole. Then, I can make a fire in it, and we can roast half of the treats for the challenge," Ryu exclaimed.

"That's a great idea Ryu! We can also use Aprijuice slushies. Or maybe Aprijuice smoothies," Morgan said.

"Great ideas team, lets get started," Ares said.

Lugias

"Okay, we have the Poke-Poff Shish-Kebabs, which does look pretty tasty," Reese said, looking around. "Zero-kun is good at cooking! See, he made Poke-Block cakes!" Pich said, bouncing around. "Pich! Calm down, you'll make the Aprijuice spill!" Katie cried.

"Don't worry," Gracedia said. "I had Cam screw the lids on extra tight so when she bounces around with the Aprijuice maker, it won't spill." "It's Mac, not Cam!" Mac cried. "Oh. That's good," Katie sighed. "How much ice cream must Gracedia and I make?" Shiro asked, starting to get tired from making so much ice cream. "That's good, but you have to keep it frozen," Reese said.

"You forget, we have have a Snorlax to feed," Tom remarked.

"F***."

Ho-Ohs

"I don't know how the Lugias did it, but they have a butt load of berries," Phoenix reported. "What? How did they got so much?" Luke asked as he turned the treats over to prevent them from burning.

"I don't know, but just because they have more doesn't mean we are going to lose!" Ty cried, delivering items to where they were needed.

"The author probably gave them some kind of advantage," Matt said.

"FOURTH WALL!" someone said. "EGRI- hold on, that wasn't Egridos," Ty said. "That person sounded like a GIRL. ROASTED MOSQUITOS!" Aaron cried. "ATTENTION TY! THAT WAS TRACIE, EGRIDOS'S DAUGHTER! HE IS TRAINING HER IN THE ART OF SHOUTING FOURTH WALL!" Darkrai yelled into a microphone. "Oh," Vincent said. "Ignore it, lets get to work,"'Ares said, using Psychic to squeeze the juice out of the berries for the smoothies.

2 and a half hours later...

"Campers, please take your goods and go the the clearing in the middle of the island!" Cresselia said.

Soon, all of the campers loaded their treats onto makeshift carts (and stuff) and arrived at the clearing. "Woah, that stuff actually smells good," Darkrai said. "Anyway, today's judges will be Shaymin, Celebi, and Jirachi."

"H-hi. I'm Shyamin, and I hope you guys liked the Treehouse confessional we made you," Shaymin said. "Trust me, they probably loved it because it isn't in the outhouse. I'm Celebi, and I hope your food tastes good and doesn't poison anyone," Celebi said. "C'mon, lets start this already!" Jirachi said. "We didn't come here to chat."

"Alright, Hateful Ho-Ohs, you guys are up!" Cresselia called.

_"S***, two of our judges made the treehouse? I sincerely hope our food is good..."_ Ares thought.

"Okay, presenting... Our treats and delights!" Arua said. Twilight came out, pulling a cloth covered cart with JJ on it. Arua pulled off the cloth, and JJ hopped off, using Vine Whip to grab two dishes. JJ then picked one up with her hands and presented it to the judges.

"First, we made Roasted Pokeblocks and Poffins! We made many different flavors, so it's up to you to find you favorite," Arua announced.

Celebi picked one up and ate it. "This is great! If only you had something to go with it! I give it a 9!" "Mmm... This is a simple dish, but filled with flavor and always a good treat to carry with you. 10," Shaymin said, nibbling it. "Tasty, but I don't like roasted stuff, because I'm a steel type. 7!" Jirachi said.

"Current score for the Ho-Ohs... 26! Lets see what you've got Lugias!" Darkrai said.

"Presenting... Poke-Poff Shish Kebabs!" Mikayla said, trying hard not to ruin it. Jet then placed a big plate of the skewered treats in front of the judges. "More roasted stuff? Oh well, it is good, but another 7," Jirachi said. "Stop complaining, you don't see me or Shaymin complaining because its roasted. 10, it's delicious!" Celebi exclaimed, pulling the treats off their skewers and shoving them down her mouth. "Slow down Celebi, you'll choke, but it is good. Unfortunately, it was a little burned, so 8." Shaymin said.

"Current score for the Lugias: 25! It's pretty close, but the Ho-Ohs are in the lead!" Cresselia called out. "Ho-Ohs, next dish!"

"We now present Poffin Pancakes!" Ryu announced, as Vincent lowered the plates down onto the table. "OMG PANCAKES!" Shaymin screeched, gobbling them down as fast as she could. "10!" "Now who's going to choke? It's good, but pancakes aren't really my thing. 6!" Celebi said. "Is it always something warm? Tasty, but needs butter and the like. 7!" Jirachi said.

Everyone glared, because Jirachi had given all of them lower scores than Celebi and Shaymin.

"Current score for the Ho-Ohs: 49! Lugias, you're up! Again." Darkrai said.

"Tom's specialty... Poke-Block Cake! He even made it with layers, so you can eat the layers you want!" Pich squealed.

"Did someone give her coffee? This cake is good, each layer complementing the others. 9," Shaymin said. "Amazing! You managed to add in diced Poke-Blocks with the batter and prevent them from mixing together! 10!" Celebi said. "Cake. Enough said, 9." Said Jirachi, munching on her piece.

"Current score for the Lugias... 53!" Darkrai said. "Ho-Ohs, last dish!"

"We now present... Aprijuice smoothies!" Ares said as PJ carried the drinks to the judges.

There was a moment of silence as the Ho-Ohs anxiously awaited the judgement, as they did not want to lose.

"10," Jirachi said. "I LOVE smoothies and cold stuff." "Yummy, but the flavors clash and try to outdo each other. Not quite a perfect harmony, but good for someone who enjoys many different flavors,"Shaymin said. "8." Celebi remarked, "Delicious, but there are chunks of ice that kind of lodge in my throat. It's an unpleasant feeling, especially since I'm a grass type. 8."

"Total score for the Ho-Ohs... 75!" Darkrai said. "Can the Ho-Ohs beat that score?" Cresselia chimed.

"Hopefully," Mikayla replied.

"Okay... Last dish, Apricorn Ice Cream!" Reese said. Shiro and Gracidea came in with the ice cream in different bowls.

"10. I can already tell I'm going to like it," Jirachi said, just before she tasted it and and almost stole all the bowls. "Screw the 10 crap, I give this a 15!" She yelled. "Is it THAT good?" Celebi asked, before trying it herself. "Amazing! All the flavor blends perfectly! Although it could be a little more bitter. 9." "I have no words to describe this perfection. 10." Shaymin said. "All this over ice cream. Please. Immature as ever," Cresselia remarked. "Shut up. You're just jealous that we get awesome food." Jirachi said.

"No!"Cresselia replied. "Is it because we are dating someone?" Celebi snickered. "SHUT THE F*** UP!" Cresselia roared.

"While the girls cat fight, congrats Lugias, you aren't so lame after all. You guys win the challenge, thanks to whoever made the ice cream. By the way, could you make some for me? I want to see what it tastes like. Ho-Ohs, Star Pavilion, tonight. You know the drill," Darkrai said. "DISMISSED!"

"What about the Snorlaxes? Weren't we supposed to feed them?" Twilight asked. "Oh them. They quit and ate half of the berry supply we had. So, we decided to not do that part of the challenge." Darkrai replied. "DISMISSED!"

"How are we supposed to get back doofus, we don't know how we got here," ShuShu. "Explain how your name changed?" JJ asked. "Oh yeah, the author got a request and changed my name." ShuShu replied.

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Shush Tracie," Katie said.

"Teleport us back, okay Celebi?" Darkrai asked.

"Sure."

The campers, Darkrai, and Cresselia were teleported back to the island, arriving at the Star Pavilion. "Ho-Ohs have two hours before the ceremony, now move it!" Cresselia hissed. "Cresselia-chan is mad," Pich remarked. "Yes, yes she is," Tom replied.

As the campers headed toward their cabins, Zero came up to Gracedia. She turned around and Zero gave her a quick kiss and blushed. Did he do the right thing? Gracidea stared, then she blushed and gave Zero a kiss.

BUM BADABUMP BADABUUUUM! A trumpet fanfare sounded, and a Luvdisc and Milotic appeared out of nowhere. "HERE'S OUR FIRST COUPLE!" The Lucdisc shouted, while the Milotic showered the two in flower petals and confetti.

"Wh-what's going on?" Zero asked. "Duh, we celebrate each time two Pokemon get together. Oh look your fellow campers are coming." The Luvdisc said. "Wow, so Gracedia and Zero are together now? That's great!" Katie said.

"If Zero-kun and Gracie-chan are together, does that mean you are going to get married?" Pich asked. "Oh no Pich, it's WAY too early for that,"'Ares replied. Gracedia and Zero both blushed madly when they heard Pich. "O-okay, can we go now?" Gracedia said.

"Eh, sure. Aphrodite and Venus... OUT!" The Milotic said. They vanished. "Okay, now, EVERYONE SHOO! GO PLAY IN YOUR ROOMS OR SOMETHING!" Darkrai yelled.

"Wow, our first pair. Reminds me of the time Zekrom and Resiram got together. Kyurem decided to blow up the room they were making out in, which was coincidentally right next to the Meeting Room Of Legends," Cresselia said. "Yep. Weird, because they DO know they used to be one Pokemon, right?" Darkrai replied. "Elimination ceremony is coming up, get the treat bags.

"Sure."

One and a half hours later...

"Welcome to your second elimination ceremony. Alright, both me and Cresselia and I are tired so hurry up and stick in your votes." Darkrai said.

Everyone put in their votes and anxiously awaited the outcome. "Make this quick, everyone but Matt, grab a treat bag. EVERYONE OUT!" Cresselia yelled. "Why am I out?" Matt asked. "You were useless." Darkrai answered before strapping him the Surfboard of Suckers and blasted away.

Back at the Lugias's Cabin...

"Are you going to have 'quality time' in your room you two?"

"A kiss brings the two of you together? I am never going to understand that..."

"I found you a ring Gracie-chan!"

"They aren't going to be married Pich! Put the ring away and go to sleep. EVERYONE, SLEEP!"

"Aaaw, we were going to celebrate, but okay."

* * *

**_And there we go. The ending sucked, I know, but I really didn't know how to end it. I am not good at the romance parts of this story. Yay, Gracedia and Zero are together! Anyway, I have the pairings written down. Expect 6 more pairings soon! I also want you guys to come up with some Truth Or Dares. It's your chance to ask a question that will be answered truthfully by the camper the Truth is directed to OR give a camper a dare. Also, you can give a Rainbow Card to your favorite camper you can guess 3 different pairings, not counting Gracidea and Zero. A Rainbow Card allows the camper to sit out a challenge and also gives that camper immunity. Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter and don't be afraid to tell me what I could do better. Another thing: when I say "everyone shouts," it doesn't include Shiro, Pich, Tom, or Z because Shiro is a prodigy and apparently figures everything out, even if he realizes it a few seconds before it is announced, Pich is still a kid and doesn't really get mad or understand how serious the situation can be unless something really bad happens, Tom because he doesn't really voice his opinion and thoughts, and Z doesn't react because he simply doesn't care._**

Matt: Review please! You can have some ice cream if you do!


	4. Chapter 4- Truth And Dare

**_Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the music I picked for it. First pairing, cheers and everything. Keep on sending the Truths Or Dares. Yes, I know, the chapter is named Truth and Dare, but that's because I wanted for the campers to do some Truth and Dares and hopefully get all of you to start sending some more in. After this chapter, the Truths and Dares will be for points, which can be used for prizes. More details later, let the chapter begin! Today's music is "Hoenn Champion Remix VII," by, again, GlitchxCity._**

* * *

It was 10:00 AM, and the hosts hadn't callled the contestants out yet. Everyone was pretty much relaxing (in their own way, of course), grateful for the chance to relax. Until...

"CAMPERS! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAR PAVILION!" Cresselia said into the microphone (which was always set to the "Extremely Loud And Possibly Painful" setting). "Oh come on! We JUST started a new game of Tag!" Arua exclaimed, as Luke, JJ, Morgan, and PJ sadly stopped the game and walked to the Pavilion. Everyone (minus those four I talked about last episode) else grumbled and dragged themselves toward the Pavilion.

"Hello campers! Today's challenge is... A Truth AND Dare challenge! I trust that you are all not the idiots I hope you are and know what that means," Darkrai said. Cresselia then teleported the campers to a huge room with a chair for everyone chairs. "Everyone in the chairs!" Cresselia cheerfully said, "Okay, up first is the Truth part of the challenge, you will be presented with a question you must answer truthfully. The readers have created truths and dares for you, so some of you may not have to do anything at all! If you answer it, you win your team a point. If you don't, you will be punished in some way. Darkrai will handle that stuff."

"You hope we are idiots? Please, you will ALWAYS be the idiot you want US to be Darkrai," ShuShu snickered, causing Darkrai to try to beat him up. "Darkrai..." Cresselia growled. "Fine!" Darkrai seethed, but started the challenge.

"Just get this over with," Mac said, uncomfortable in his chair. "Shut it Cam, the challenge will now begin!" Darkrai yelled.

"Okay, Mac, admit your name is Cam," Cresselia said. "My name is Mac. MAC! NOT CAM!" Mac cried. "Are you sure?" Nick said lazily. "Everyone thinks your name is Cam. Just admit it." Lugias: 0

"A lot of viewers requested that truth, only, it wasn't true. Thanks to you, ratings will go down," Cresselia said. "Now, Phoenix, admit you are a spy." "Alright... I am a spy... And a good one at that," Phoenix sighed. "You... Are a spy?!" Ryu said in disbelief. Ho-Ohs: 1

"Yes, Phoenix is a spy, moving on. ShuShu, you must tell everyone who you have a crush on," Cresselia said. "Ugh... I hoped she would find out some other way, but fine. I like Morgan," ShuShu said, blushing. Lugias: 2. "GAHAHAHAHA! And all the viewers were betting on ShuShuxReese. You all got OWNED!" Darkrai laughed maniacally.

A trumpet fanfare sounds. "ALRIGHT WE GOT A NEW COUPLE FOR THE LOVE DUO, APHRODITE AND VENUS TO CELEBRATE!" Aphrodite, the Luvdisc, yelled, as Venus once again covered the couple in confetti and flower petals.

"You don't know whether Morgan likes ShuShu or not! You can't barge in like that!" Ares said. "Dumba**, we only barge in when we KNOW they are together! Morgan likes ShuShu, ShuShu likes Morgan. It's a fact, and we know it," Aphrodite said. "Does that mean ShuShu-kun and Morgan-chan are going to get married too?" Pich asked.

"No Pich, they aren't getting married. It just means they are dating," Katie explained. "Oh," Pich said. "_She still doesn't understand_," Shiro thought.

"Um... um..." Morgan didn't know how to respond. "Just shoo. Go away," ShuShu said, hoping to end the challenge so he could talk to Morgan.

"Okay, Love Duo OUT!" Aphrodite said. Once again, the two vanished. "They have a forbidden love, they are on opposite teams," Darkrai said. "S***," ShuShu thought. "Morgan, you like ShuShu, right?" Gracedia asked (Gracedia's voice is always soft and quiet, FYI). "Y-yeah," Morgan stuttered, blushing.

"Drama's over, next truth," Darkrai said. "Next, Ty, admit it. You know what I'm talking about," Cresselia said. "I will beat the s*** out of you. Fine, I can't fly," Ty growled. "You are a bird Pokemon, but you can't fly? YOU SUCK!" Darkrai yelled. Ho-Ohs: 2

Ty then proceeds to kick Darkrai's a**.

"Ignore them, next truth is for Z to explain why he keeps trying to find enlightenment," Cresselia said. "Enlightenment is not to be explained, it is to be explored and discovered," Z said, before getting zapped with ten thousand volts of electricity. "Hehehe," Darkrai snickered.

"That was way to easy, you should have made it one hundred thousand," Cresselia remarked. "Shut up woman. Next truth," Darkrai said.

"Shut up yourself. Claws, do you like your parents?" Cresselia said. "I hate my parents, ditching me when I was born, then coming back..." Claws replied angrily. Claws then storms off and is shown destroying trees and boulders. "Man he hates them," Darkrai said, barely managing to avoid Ty's attacks. Lugias: 3

"Okay, Pich, why do you add kun and chan to the ends of our names?" Cresselia asked. "Eeeh? **_(Pronounced like whaaa?)_** My friends told me to do it because it is respectful! And also because everyone who lived in my town did it. And because I want to!" Pich replied. "It's what the Japanese do. Those are Japanese Honorifics," Tom and JJ said at the same time. Lugias: 4

"F*** YEAH! DARE TIME!" Darkrai shouted. "Alright, the current score is Ho-Ohs have 2 points, Lugias have 4. First dares, ShuShu, kiss your crush, Z, tell everyone enlightenment is the bunch of baloney we already know it is, Shiro, eat a Tomato berry, then drink pure Cheri Berry juice, Jet, no boulder smashing or snacking for a day, and Vincent, kiss Katie."

"Sure." ShuShu kissed Morgan without a problem, but both blushed after. Lugias: 5

"Enlightenment, is not, as you put it, 'a bunch of baloney,' it is real," Z said, earning glares from the entire team. Z was then zapped by another ten thousand volts of electricity. Lugias: 5

"You are f***ing kidding me," Shiro growled, eyeing the Tomato berry and Cheri juice like it was an enemy. He then ate the Tomato berry and drank the Cheri juice as fast as he could. "I hate spicy food," he hissed. He then started eating a watermelon in an effort to tone down the spiciness of the berries. Lugias: 6

"Please don't take alway snacks or training for a day. I don't think I can take it," Jet said, before stuffing his face, unable to stop himself. "He's such a glutton," Jaqulina said, looking bored. "Shut up," Ares said. "He just really likes eating. Plus with all the training he does, no wonder he eats a lot." "How do YOU know he trains like crazy?" Jet asked. "I may be a guy who's a Gardevoir, but that doesn't mean I still can't try to sense emotions and such," Ares replied. Lugias: 6

"Ugh... I'll do it, but only for the team," Vincent said, before giving Katie a quick peck **_(haha, a pun. I think...)_**. Ty glared at him. "It's for the team, okay?" Vincent said, before Ty started beating him up. "Um... s-shouldn't we stop them?" JJ said, looking terrified at the thought of stopping Ty's rage. Ho-Ohs: 3

"Don't, because I love violence," Darkrai said, watching the two. "Next dares are... Ty, Vincent, and Morgan must find and steal my 'treasure,' Mac must admit his name is Cam, and Tom must take a Blaze Kick to the groin."

* * *

**"Ouch," Luke said. "I feel bad for Tom."**

**OOO**

**"I would NOT want to be Tom right now..." Ryu said.**

**OOO**

**"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO ADMIT SOMETHING THAT ISN"T TRUE?!" Mac yelled, throwing his bucket around the tree house.**

* * *

"Got it," Ty said, holding a piece of candy . "GIVE BACK MY SALTWATER TAFFY STUPID BIRD!" Darkrai screeched. "Saltwater taffy? IT STRETCHES LIKE CHEESE AND TASTES LIKE SALT! AND CHEESE!" Aaron yelled. " Ty tossed it to Darkrai. "Whatever." Ho-Ohs: 4

"My name is Mac. NOT Cam," Mac said firmly, causing his team to glare at him. Lugias:6

"Just do it already," Tom said, wanting to get it over with. Cresselia teleported an angry Blaziken to the island, which proceeded to Blaze Kick him in the groin. Tom fell on the ground, knocked out. "That went a little too far..." Ares said. Lugias: 7

"Whatever, he'll be fine. The score is now Ho-Ohs 4, Lugias 7," Darkrai said. "It's not fair! The Lugias have received more Truth and Dares than we did!" Ryu exclaimed. "Blame the viewers, not us," Darkrai shrugged.

* * *

**"Why do you do this to us?" Ryu screamed.**

* * *

"Next is, hehe more violence, for Ryu to fight Ryu from Street Fighter, Twilight to drink... A ghost pepper smoothie, whatever that is, Claws to sit in the same room as Morgan and try not to even look at the coin on her head, and Reese, to, HAHA, scare Cresselia with her illusions," Darkrai snickered.

"Oh s*** this is gonna be bad," Ryu said, before the other Ryu came and beat the s*** out of him. "Wish Girantina was here to see this," Darkrai said, munching on popcorn. Cresselia replied, "Wouldn't he just blow everyone up, then leaves, like he did during all of the collage parties we had?" "No. He just HATES the juice they always serve."

"A... Ghost pepper smoothie?" Twilight said. "That's one of the spiciest peppers in the world. Careful," Tom told Twilight.

* * *

**"If I had to drink that, I would flip. I accidentally ate a ghost pepper once, and I spent a week using ice and drinking all sorts of cold stuff to cool my mouth off," Shiro said, looking tortured as he thought of that moment.**

* * *

Twilight quickly drained the smoothie. Then her eyes bulged, and she made a run for the mess hall, eating anything and everything that could cool down the fire raging in her mouth.

Claws and Morgan were shoved into a room, and Claws started to twitch. Morgan's coin was just... So shiny... And tasty looking... He couldn't take it and looked.

"Haha, you all suck. Reese, don't disappoint me," Darkrai said.

"Shut up," Reese said, focusing her powers.

Nobody knew what kind of illusions Cresselia saw, as she started screaming and running, saying she didn't do it over and over.

"That... Was disturbing..." Tom said.

Everyone except Darkrai wasn't watching Cresselia, because she was seriously tortured. Darkrai was laughing like the evil maniac he was, almost everyone had covered their eyes, and Shiro had to cover Pich with his scarf, in an effort to keep her from seeing.

"I only had it on for a little bit, and she turned out like this..." Reese looked like she was the one tortured instead.

"I know how she feels," Zero said darkly. "Whoever sent that dare..." Zero shuddered and Gracedia went over in hopes of comforting him.

"Mwahahahaha, whoever sent that dare, you have my appreciation. Hyehyehyehye. Next dares are for Ty and Vincent to make out, for Z to not reach enlightenment, Phoenix to kiss the hottest guy on the island and perform a pole dance, and for Edgar, who will be brought back for this dare just for fun, watch MPL and Dora. Let the dares, and hopefully lots of torture, begin!" Darkrai said, smiling creepily.

* * *

**"That's it, the hosts, or at least Darkrai, are mental. Now I wonder if that wish is really worth it," Damion says, looking about nervously. "Man, I hope he doesn't try to kill me..."**

**OOO**

**"Ugh... I have a very bad feeling about the dares... I've already received one horrible dare... I get the feeling it's going to get worse," Shiro said, glaring, before going back the the mountain of cold drinks and treats he was eating (mouth still burns, huh. Nice one Fox).**

**OOO**

**"Um... Um... This is all legal r-right? I'm sure this show is safe... I hope... They wouldn't let anything happen... Right?" JJ said nervously, before she began telling random facts about fungi and how one can get beautiful colors by dipping cloth into a pot that has a brew of mushrooms and water (not quite sure how to say that, but this is a true fact!). "FOURTH WALL!" "Uh.. Hi Egridos?" Sounds of Ty ranting and Egridos screaming could then be heard.**

**OOO**

**Cresselia just stared at the camera and ran/floated out the treehouse.**

* * *

"Where are we supposed to do that?" Ty said, glaring. "In the outhouse? Or your rooms?" Claws said, faltering under Ty's glare. "Just do it in the outhouse," Darkrai said, bored.

"Okay then, lets go," Vincent said, pulling Ty along. "Lemme go, I can walk by myself!" Ty said. Katie watched the two, slightly crestfallen. Both Phoenix and Twilight noticed. _"Hm... Looks like Katie actually kinda liked Vincent... Perfect. I can use that to my advantage,"_ Katie noted. Twilight thought, _"Poor Katie. She actually really liked Vincent, even though she knew he liked Ty... That was cruel of whoever sent that kiss dare." _

Moans could then be heard from the outhouse. "Hey, there's a one month old child here, and YOU are going to expose her to things like THAT?" Katie said. "I thought this was for older ones, not very little ones!" "It is. Only the viewers and the author herself will know why she was accepted." Cresselia replied. "Although you do have a point."

"I.. have to perform a pole dance AND kiss who i think is the hottest guy one the island?" Phoenix said. "Yes," Darkrai said. "Okay." Phoenix then performed an amazing pole dance, and about half of the guys were entranced by it.

* * *

**"Woah, she's hot..." the entranced half of the guys said. "Hold on, if she is going to kiss the hottest guy on the island... that means..." Mac said. Suddenly, all the guys in the confessionals realized the same thing and ran outside, all of the hoping to be kissed.**

**OOO**

**"They are so immature," Shiro said, entering just after the stampede left.**

* * *

"Alright Phoenix, kiss the hottest guy on the island," Cresselia said, eager to see who it was. "Do you mean hot as in sexy, hot as in super cute, or hot as in literally?" Tom said, bored. "Do all three," Darkrai said. "Add to the torture."

"Okay, here I go," Phoenix sighed. She kissed Ryu, "Ryu is literally, the hottest guy on the island, being a fire type." Ryu blushed realizing he got kissed by the hottest girl on the island. She kissed Shiro, "I think Shiro is the cutest guy on the island." Shiro glared at her, and for some who looked really closely (namely, Pich) you could see he had blushed. Just a tiny bit. And that his tail twitched. "And for the sexiest guy..." She kissed Tom. Tom didn't react at all, but for those who looked closely (Pich. Again.) you could see his paw twitch slightly.

"WHAT?" Mac yelled. "I can see how Ryu, when it comes to the actual, literal, heat meaning of hot, is the hottest, but how is SHIRO and TOM the other two definitions?"

"Um.. Eevee has always ranked really high w-when it comes to the cutest Pokemon in the w-world," JJ said shyly. "Almost always in the top five." "And like THAT is supposed to change anything?" Mac demanded. "How about you just let her explain," Ares sighed.

* * *

**"Isn't this a nice twist," Cresselia said. "Half the guys all stirred up because they weren't picked... Mac yelling about how it's unfair... I', pretty sure Darkrai's more maniacal personality is popping out.**

**OOO**

**"Heh. Almost all the guys are putty in my paws. Just one little kiss, and they'll agree to almost anything," Phoenix said. "I am definitely going to win this."**

* * *

"I'll explain, so calm down!" Phoenix yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Shiro is the hottest, cute-wise because he's just an incredibly adorable ball of fur. The fact that his fur is white just add to the cuteness. Ryu, I'm sure you guys get it, and Tom because he IS sexy, even if some of the girls won't admit it."

"Alright, lets blindfold Z and see how he does," Cresselia said, blindfolding him. Eveyone just watched a bit.

One Hour Later...

Ty and Vincent had finished their "business," and joined in watching Z. "ZeeZee-kun is twitching..." Pich said, pointing. "He is?" said Cresselia. Darkrai said, "About time, this one was a rather boring dare."

All of the sudden, psychic beams were launched EVRYWHERE as Z began to go crazy. "MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Darkrai laughed. "He's gone crazy! Now he will destroy you all!"

Most of the girls started screaming and running for cover. Ty, Ares, Tom, Zero, Vincent, Ryu, and Shiro attacked Z, in hopes of knocking him out and stopping him. That wasn't easy.

Ty and Vincent went for all out offensive, with Ty using Toxic Combat and Vincent using Brave Return. Both did damage but not enough to knock Z out. Z retaliated by using Psychic to toss both of them in the air, then used Air Slash and hit both of them. Zero tried to hit Z with Night Daze, but missed and barely dodged an Air Slash. he then managed to hit Z with Flamethrower, but it only just grazed his foot before Z slammed into him with Fly. Ares then aimed a well timed Shadow Ball and teleported right next to Z, hitting him with Psychic. Ares was then suddenly hit by Z's Future Sight, and was knocked out.

"WOW Z is TOTALLY kicking your a**es! HAHAHAHA! MORE DESTRUCTION WILL CONTINUE!" Darkrai announced evilly.

* * *

**"Darkrai's maniacal personality has completely pushed aside the less maniacal personality aside. And Z is a whole lot stronger than ANYONE would have thought," Cresselia said worriedly. "This is BAD!"**

* * *

Z proceeded to knock out everyone fighting him except Shiro, and Tom, with Shiro dodging almost every attack using his high speed, and Tom reading Z's movement by using his aura sensing abilities. Tom rushed at Z recklessly, and began hitting him with Aura Spheres and Metal Claws, the only two moves he could use in rapid succession and actually do some damage, even if it was just a little.

Suddenly, Z was hit by a powerful Ice Beam, and unable to hold on any longer, Z was knocked out. Everyone was shocked, and looked at Gracedia. Gracedia looked shocked as well, and when she saw everyone was looking at her, shook her head, indicating she had not shot that Ice Beam.

"Nice hit Shiro. I was about to get hit by another Psychic," Tom said, glancing at Shiro.

"SHIRO SHOT THAT ICE BEAM?" The Ho-Ohs shouted in disbelief. "T-that's l-logically impossible," JJ said. "Eevees s-simply a-aren't c-compatible w-with the m-move Ice B-beam."

"I know," Shiro said. "But I can use it." "Oh yeah? Show us you can use it. For all we know, it could have been someone else," Luke challenged. "Shiro-chan CAN use Ice Beam. That's how he made ice cream," Pich said, not quite as cheerful as usual. "Pich just called you 'Whitey', in Japanese Shiro," Ty said.

"I know that Ty, and I'll just show them," Shiro sighed, aiming at a tree. After one second, an Ice Beam came out of his mouth and froze the tree he was aiming at, along with the 5 trees surrounding it.

* * *

**"Note to self, do NOT make Shiro mad," Vincent said.**

* * *

"W-wow," Gracedia said. "I'm an actual Ice type, but his Ice Beam is a whole lot stronger than mine."

"Alright guys, Shiro can defy all logic. Drama's over, go to your cabins, which oddly enough, wasn't destroyed. We will continue the rest of the dares tomorrow," Cresselia said. "Oh, and send the injured to the infirmary. The interns will take care of them."

"Whew," Everyone (including those who are not usually included in the "everyones") said, trooping back to the cabins.

"HOLD IT! I forgot, Z is automatically, eliminated, BUT you still have to do the rest of the challenge tomorrow AND vote someone off if you lose. Plus, we are getting new teams. The Ho-Ohs will now be Ares, as Captain, Luke, Arua, JJ, Shiro, Pich, Tom, Phoenix, Nick, Jaqulina, Shadow, Twilight, Damion, and Mac. Lugias are now Reese, still Captain, Aaron, Katie, Ryu, Jet, ShuShu, Claws, Vincent, PJ, Mikayla, Morgan, Gracedia, Zero, and Ty."

"What about our cabins?" Claws asked. "I've used Psychic to take care of that. Have fun finding your rooms, and have a nice day." Cresselia teleported away.

Phoenix silently stalked up to Nick, Shadow, Jaqulina, and gave them a message: One and a half hours, meet at the Groudon Beach.

* * *

One hour later, almost everyone had shut themselves in their room and Phoenix, Nick, Shadow, and Jaqulina met up at the beach.

"So, what is this about?" Nick asked. "I want to sleep." "Nick has a point," Shadow said softly.

"Lets make an alliance." Phoenix didn't try to hide, and just said it point blank.

"Why should we join with you," Jaqulina asked.

"Please, we all can benefit from this. I'm a spy, Nick is bold, and brave, but he is also lazy. He won't be suspected of suspicious behavior, Shadow, you are very smart and can plan ahead for us, and you are strong, Jaqulina. Think about it, we can go far.

"Don't alliances usually break up. Like really fast?" Shadow said softly (he will always speak softly, FYI).

"Not this one. We will conceal ourselves and make it to the merge. We will decide from there whether we will continue the alliance. Agreed?"

"I'm in," Jaqulina said.

"Alright," Nick said lazily.

"Might as well," Shadow said.

"This meeting is adjourned. Tomorrow, here at 5 A.M." Phoenix said.

Little did they know, someone was watching them. Unfortunately, his scarf (BIG HINT HINT) got caught on a branch as he ran off and it snapped.

"Who's there?" Jaqulina said boldly. She, obviously, didn't get an answer. "Smells like the Moon Essence Perfume. That mean we won't find out who it is by scent," Nick said, a little more alert.

"We'll have to hunt down the intruder. Tomorrow. Let's move," Phoenix said.

* * *

**"Step One achieved. Victory is mine for the taking," Phoenix sneers. "I control them like they are my slaves."**

**OOO**

**"I didn't really want to join, just that if I didn't... I'll be immediately voted off," Shadow says, nervous.**

**OOO**

**"I know Phoenix is up to something. Most alliance leaders always are, judging from past shows," Jaqulina says. "I need to be on my guard."**

**OOO**

**"Who knows how this alliance will turn out? Oh well, might as well as stick to it," Nick says lazily.**

**OOO**

**"I think I'm safe. So they made an alliance huh. They are all canines, so I have to be careful," Shiro says, holding a bottle of Moon Essence Perfume. "Cresselia has a LOT of perfume."**

* * *

_**Well, another chapter done. Yep, Phoenix is an evil mastermind. I know originally, she was supposed to be nicer, but I needed a new evil person, and Phoenix was perfect for the job. Yeah, Shiro defies Pokemon logic. Yes, Z is out, and that's because he went psycho. I hope you guys liked it, and sorry about the not including that most characters thing. Yes, you can send in more dares if you want! If you can guess 4 of the guys who WEREN'T entranced by Phoenix's dance, you get a special prize. It's going to be a secret, though. I promise, it WILL be worth getting. And for the roles, I can portray some better than other because of all the information I have on them, so some get better roles than others. Also, leaving reviews really helps me know you guys want to read my stories. Sorry for the long wait!**_

* * *

**Z: Enlightenment says Please Review. And also to tell you I will apparently go psycho on you if you do not.**


	5. Chapter 5-Truth and Dare Part 2

_**And here we are again. So far, LazyFoxLover and Rotom3GS have won the contest and I'm pretty sure they like the prize... I decided for two more people for the prize totaling up to 4 people. No, you can not tell others what the prize is. I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, Z going crazy was fun to write. And I have more crazy ideas down the road. *creepy/crazy smile* On with the story, and after this chapter, Truths and Dares will be for what I originally set them up for. I hoped you liked the music as well, and if you didn't listen to it, that's your choice. This chapter's music is "Hoenn Champion Remix" by GlitchxCity.**_

* * *

Phoenix was waiting at Groudon Beach for the rest of her alliance to arrive. She paced around a little, musing, thinking, and planning. 'How do we sabotage certain players? Some of them are really good though. Do we take out the weakest first, or take out the stronger ones? Or do we do a mix of both?"

She was distracted by her thoughts so much that she didn't notice the other members had arrived. "Hey. HEY!" Jaqulina said, snapping Phoenix out of it. "Oh you guys are here. Didn't notice."

"Ain't that the truth," Jaqulina said. "Lets hurry up. We don't want that person who was watching us to catch us again. We are going to need a plan, a way to ensure that plan will work, and a way to meet without being found out.

"We should hurry, alliance or not. Knowing the hosts, we should be asked to arrive at the Pavilion for the next chapter in about 30 miutes or so," said Shadow, looking around to see if anyone was there.

"So, who are we going to target?" Nick asked. "The strong ones or the weak ones?"

"We'll go with the weak ones first, then hit a strong one every now and then." replied Phoenix. "Also, watch out for Shiro and Tom. ESPECIALLY Shiro. Look to see if he has any weaknesses, same with all the other strong ones."

"Only natural we watch out for the Logic-Defying bada**," Nick yawned. "He's a dangerous combination. Smart, because I overheard Cresselia and Darkrai talking to the other legendaries through, um, FaceTime, and most of them were sticking bets on Shiro making it to the final 5, saying he was a prodigy, and he's strong, as he showed us yesterday. Tom is strong and smart, because of all the books he reads. Those are the only two we really have to worry about. The others aren't really a problem," Shadow said, looking guilty.

"Alright then, first target will be Cam, and that's because he's a useless douche bag with a dumb bucket. Next will be Damion. Now can we go?" Jaqulina growled, glancing at everyone.

"Sure. The Dark Fire Alliance is now dismissed," Phoenix said, using her tails to wave everyone off.

"Yay, we have a name," Nick yawned without any enthusiasm.

The alliance left the group, with no one looking back or checking to see if they were watched. They were.

"Now you guys know for sure I didn't lie," Shiro said, emerging from the bushes. "You were right," Luke, jumping down from a tree, said in disbelief. "We have to stop them!" Arua cried. "B-but w-what if t-they find o-out w-we kn-know?" asked JJ, more nervous than ever.

"We'll make an alliance ourselves, but it's to counter the Dark Fire Alliance. We are just going to keep ourselves from being voted off. Pich will vote for what I tell her too, because she doesn't really want to vote off anyone. I can also get Tom in as well," Shiro said.

"You sure this, erm,_ perfume_ will hide our scent?" Luke said. "It will. Trust me, I don't exactly love it either, but it's going to have to do," Arua told Luke, wrinkling nose. "It's pretty strong."

"Lets head back. Shadow was right when he said they would call us soon," Shiro said.

* * *

**"I really, really don't like this. I guess I could maybe be a double agent and warn them?" Shadow says, looking even more guilty. "But what if they all hate me because I was in the alliance and the alliance would hate me for betraying them. I-I don't know what to do!"**

**OOO**

**"I know Shadow doesn't like being this alliance, but I will make sure he doesn't do anything," Phoenix said, stalking out the TreeHouse.**

**OOO**

**Jaqulina glares at the camera. "Phoenix or no Phoenix, alliance or no alliance, I'm going to win."**

**OOO**

**"Isn't this fun? Two confident members, one unsure and guilty member, and one lazy member, meaning me. *yawns* Sooner we can get this over with, sooner I can go to sleep." Nicks yawns, walking off slowly.**

**OOO**

**"We have to counter that alliance. Seeing as we have 5, maybe 6, we should make it. Only problem? If we can hide our own group from the others," Shiro says.**

**OOO**

**"Um... I guess i-it's obvious that Shiro is the leader... and um... he was... u-um... kind of cute when-" JJ then realized what she just said and ran out the confessionals, quietly saying something over and over.**

**OOO**

**"Wow, Shiro is a good leader! He's cute too. Phoenix was right, but I just like Luke so much better. Cause, cause, he's just SOOO cool!" Arua says, not even trying to hide it. "I mean, there's no way he can hear me right now, right?"**

**OOO**

**"Man, Shiro was right. They WERE in an alliance. I really thought I could at least trust Shadow. Speaking of, he looked guilty throughout the entire meeting. I wonder if he was forced to be in it? Anyway, now I'm in an alliance with Arua... and she was sitting next to me when we were, uh, spying on the Dark Fire Alliance and that perfume Shiro stole went really well with her... hold it what am I saying? What if she hears me?" Luke jumps up and runs off, embarrassed.**

* * *

"CAMPERS! PLEASE REPORT THE STAR PAVILION FOR THE FINAL DARES!" Darkrai said through the microphone.

"Joy, more dares," Jaqulina sarcastically said. "I'm glad you love them! Either way, the score is Ho-Ohs 6, Lugias 8," Cresselia remarked.

"Mwahaha, let the dares commence! Now, Edgar, get your a** over into this room and watch that MLP and Dora!" Darkrai said.

"Fine," Edgar said, dropping down from the sky. He stomped into the room and started watching a MLP and Dora marathon.

"Screw the order, I want all the kissing dares to happen!" Cresselia cried. "Screw the KISSING!" Darkrai retorted. "But kissing someone is pretty much torture, ESPECIALLY if they don't want to kiss someone," Cresselia explained.

"Mwahaha, alright. Lets see them freak," Darkrai said. "Shiro has to kiss Arua and someone random, ShuShu has to kiss Shiro and Reese, Phoenix has to kiss someone random, Luke and Arua can kiss each other OR get beaten up by every contestant, YES every single one, including the eliminated, for two minutes straight. LET THE AWESOME TORTURE BEGIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**ShuShu stares at the camera angrily. "WTF? I'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND, NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO, ahem, CHEAT ON HER, sort of, AND KISS SOME DUDE, MAKING IT LOOK LIKE WE ARE GAY?! AAAAAAAAAAARGH! I HATE THIS! DO YOU VIEWERS LOVE TORTURING US THIS MUCH?"**

**OOO**

**"I knew it..." Shiro glares at the camera. "Plus, the new teams separated ShuShu and the alliance. Looks like he's on his own."**

**OOO**

**Phoenix twitches. "I have to kiss someone ELSE? I kissed THREE people yesterday! F*** whoever sent this!"**

**OOO**

**"Oh... I actually get a chance to kiss Luke! But what if he doesn't like me? What if I wimp out? My chances would be RUINED?" Arua paced around and around. "What should I do, what should I do? And Shiro was dared to kiss me! What if he takes it the wrong way?"**

**OOO**

**"Oh s***, I get to kiss her. Got kinda lucky there. But what if she doesn't feel the same? Plus someone dared Shiro to kiss her... And I can tell she thinks he's cute... And I know Shiro, if he does, will kiss her, but just for the team. I might not be able to take it though and try to beat the s*** out of him... Ugh, all you viewers HAVE to make it so much more complicated, don't you?" Luke says, thinking really hard.**

* * *

"Shiro! You are up first!" Darkrai yelled. "Fine." Shiro replied.

Shiro walked up to Arua, then quickly turned around and hit Luke with an Ice Beam. Then he, unwillingly, gave Arua the quickest peck possible and glared at Darkrai.

"Who's the random person I have to kiss?" Shiro asked. "Hmm... Let Pich decide!" Cresselia answered before Darkrai.

"Eeeeh? Okay!" Pich stared at everyone for a moment, then said, "Do JJ-chan, okay Shiro-kun?"

"Fine." Shiro gave JJ the quickest peck possible too. "Oh, and defrost Luke for his challenge." Shiro then lay down under the shade of a tree (like in the first episode!) and watched.

"Score is Ho-Ohs 8, Lugias 8! ShuShu, your next!" Cresselia said gleefully. "Oh no," ShuShu groaned. He glanced at Morgan and she nodded, showing she understood.

ShuShu heaved a sigh of relief and walked up to Reese, who had a look that said "get away from me." He performed the quickest peck possible, ran over to Shiro, both of their faces saying, "the things we do for the team." ShuShu then kissed Shiro, who instantly hit him with Ice Beam and froze him.

"OH COME ON!" Ryu shouted, he and Phoenix having just finished defrosting Luke. "Now we have to defrost someone ELSE JUST after we finish defrosting this guy?"

The two fire types then began defrosting ShuShu, Ryu grumbling under his breath and Phoenix sighing, but they both focused.

"Phoenix, it's your turn now, and... Let Shiro decide who she gets to kiss," Cresselia said, knowing that Shiro was not going to pick himself, unlike half of the other boys.

"Kiss the Co-host," Shiro replied, opening his eyes. "F*** NO! I'LL GIVE YOU THE POINT, JUST STAY AWAY!" Darkrai screeched.

"That was easy," Phoenix remarked, before going back to defrosting ShuShu.

"The Score is Ho-Ohs 9, Lugias 8. Now the Ho-Ohs are in the lead! Luke, Arua choose. The kiss or the beat up?" Cresselia said.

"The kiss," they both said simultaneously. They approached each other and kissed and pulled apart, both blushing furiously.

"Total score is now Ho-Ohs 10, Lugias 9. Wow, the Lugias are lame after all," Darkrai smirked.

"Since there seems to be almost a million dares, you know what's coming. MONTAGE TIME," Cresselia cheered.

Everyone just stared at her. "At least TRY to he positive!" Cresselia cried.

* * *

**Not-quite-so Brief Dare Montage**

JJ, Zero, Morgan, and Phoenix did not do their dares, as JJ failed to stop worrying, Zero couldn't bring himself to cheat on Gracidea, Morgan, even if she could and wanted to, was unable to locate anyone she wanted to kill, and Phoenix knew she couldn't not talk for even one day, because of alliance meetings.

Zero and Gracedia was dared to make out for an hour, which they did.

Everyone was dared to call Mac by his real name, and only Shiro, Tom, Phoenix, Mac (duh), Pich (strangely), JJ, Katie, and Reese were able to, earning them one point each for every person who could do it.

Aaron did not complete his dare, as he was supposed to not yell random s*** for the day, but he yelled "Death to earthworm conspiracies!" Right after he received it.

Ty went off with Vincent to learn how to fly, earning a point for the team.

**Not-Quite-So-Brief Dare Montage is Paused.**

"Tom, play at least one game," Darkrai said, bored.

Tom pulled out a deck of cards and invited Shiro, Pich, and JJ to play Go Fish. "What?" He asked when everyone stared at him.

**Not-Quite-So-Brief Dare Montage Is Continued**

ShuShu, Claws, Jet, Mac, and Ares did their dares, although reluctantly. ShuShu almost fell off the tightrope he was walking on, trying not to look down at the Carvanah and Sharpedo infested waters beneath him, all which were wanting the piece of meat in his back. Claws was shot out of a cannon and landed hard into pig s***, Jet ate hardboiled eggs laying down without a problem, Mac managed to eat the entire bowl of dog food, and Ares acted like a chicken, much to the amusement to most people.

Score: Hateful Ho-Ohs 17, Lame Lugias 16.

Reese refused to get her head shaved, and most of the campers agreed with her decision.

Phoenix, Zero, and Tom took on another dare. Phoenix just barely withstood a Water Sprout from a pissed Kyogre, Zero unhappily dressed himself up in a pink lace bonnet, light blue pacifier, and diaper, and got laughed at by most of the boys and mostly by Darkrai and Cresselia, who ended up laughing tears. Tom was dared to fight Tom, a psycho gun wielding madman who shouted "RESIDENT NYAN!" during the entire story. Tom the Lucario won.

**Not-Quite-So-Brief Dare Montage Paused**

"Okay, Shiro must be temporarily affected by Multiple Personality Disorder," Darkrai cackled. "This should be fun!"

A board saying "Warning, do not try this at home. Plus, it won't work either, because of reasons. -Arceus, the one and only" was shown on screen, then it showed Shiro getting hit by rainbow lightning.

Everyone waited to see which personality would show up.

Shiro then began to go crazy and froze everything, then destroyed a couple of trees with Iron Tail before getting hit with rainbow lightning again, which changed Shiro into a nervous, shy, and scared person, and he ran into the woods. Then he got hit by lightning again and changed back to normal. Words appeared in the sky after he was hit the last time saying "He's back to normal, now shoo."

"That... Was REALLY weird," Claws said, glancing at Shiro, who didn't remember anything. Everyone agreed.

**Not-Quite-So-Brief Dare Montage Continued**

Ares, Phoenix, and Twilight received more dares. Ares acted like a girl for an hour, which really confused him, Phoenix, gritting her teeth, put on a blue chicken suit and said "Yoi" at the end of every sentence for and hour. Twilight watched "Vampires suck," which was a bad spoof of Twilight the movie that she didn't understand.

**Not-Quite-So-Brief Dare Montage Paused**

"Tom must fill his library with Caterpies, Weedles, Wurmples, Spinarks, and Sewaddles," Cresselia read. Everyone walked to his room to see the challenge. "How is this going to hurt Tom?" Damion asked. "Apparently he loves that library," Jet replied.

Tom was standing next to a bucket filled with the bug Pokemon, and he stared at his library for a few minutes. His eyes slowly turned into sad puppy dog eyes.

* * *

**Random Video**

A group of Pokemon were standing on a platform. They started to dance and sang, "He did the SAD PUPPY dog eyes, he did the SAD PUPPY dog eyes!"

* * *

**Back To The Island**

Tom dumped the bucket inside his library and closed the door, squeezing his eyes shut.

30 minutes later...

Everyone went to check on the bug Pokemon. When they opened the door, none of the books were damaged. Not even a single little nibble. Tom sighed in relief and Cresselia used Psychic to send them away.

After everyone trooped back to the Pavilion, Cresselia read the card and squealed. "Ares has to sing "Baby" by Justin Beiber!"

"OH F*** NO! HE AUTOMATICALLY GETS A POINT! JUST DON'T SING IT!" Darkrai yelled. Cresselia pouted, but didn't object.

Score: Hateful Ho-Ohs 25, Lame Lugias 17.

* * *

**Not-Quite-So-Brief Montage Continues**

Morgan, ShuShu, Shiro, and Pich received a dare. Morgan had to call Dew and say that ShuShu was abusing her (a lie. Or was it?). Dew then came raging onto the island (Cresselia: How did he GET here? It's a place known to barely anyone!) and ShuShu's dare was to survive Dew's rampage. Which he did. Not without a few minor injuries, like four broken bones and a concussion, but he was fine. Shiro and Pich were dared to eat loads of Pecha Berries, with Pich hyped up on the extra sugar and Shiro eating them, although he looked a bit sick afterward.

**Not-Quite-So-Brief Dare Montage Ends**

"Well, some dares were boring, and some interesting, and some absolutely HILARIOUS!" Darkrai cackled. "The last one is that I throw JJ's favorite book into the campfire." Darkrai smiled creepily and tossed it in.

JJ watched it the same way one would watch someone falling down to their death. When the book burned up, JJ went crazy and used attacks she wasn't supposed and beat the s*** out of Darkrai.

* * *

**"Note to self, do NOT make JJ mad. As in real mad," Jet said.**

* * *

"That was a necessary but unexpected reaction," Cresselia said, not bothered. "Take the injured to the infirmary," she said, "and it's a no-brainer that the Ho-Ohs won. Lugias, you are truly lame and I will see you at the campfire ceremony."

"Oh, and one of the viewers sent you Easter gifts, so celebrate!" Cresselia said cheerfully, tossing the eggs to everyone.

"I... Got lipstick," Phoenix said. "Evolite," Shiro said, before going to his room. "I got the Harry Potter Series!" JJ said, looking very happy. "Same here," Tom replied, holding them up.

"Lucky. The rest of us got... TOTALLY AWESOME KICKA** CHOCOLATE EGGS!" Mac cried.

"SHOO!" GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Cresselia shouted. "WE HAVE STUFF TO DO!"

Everyone dispersed and went to their rooms.

* * *

"Alright, get those votes in! I'm not in a good mood so MOVE IT!" Cresselia said.

Everyone hurriedly put in their votes.

"Alright, Cam, your out because you rejected all of your dares. Goodbye and good night." Cresselia tossed the treats bags and left.

"That was fast. Oh well."

Mac stood in the confessional. "DANG IT YOU VIEWERS! YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THOSE DARES DIDN'T YOU! Oh well. I don't really care who wins. Just hope it's someone nice."

Mac hops on the SurfBoard of Suckers and blasts away. Edgar then crawls from the room where he watched Dora and MLP and gets onto the other SurfBoard of Suckers and blasts away after him.

* * *

**_I know I didn't do all the truths and dares. They'll be saved for next episode. So, now dares will be done for points and for some filler, if I need it longer. This chapter was shorter than expected, probably because I can't wait to for the 7th chapter. I've got the idea already and can't wait to write it! Yep, Mac is gone, because he refuses to admit his name is Cam. Whew, Happy Easter! I hope I can post a new chapter soon! If you can guess where Phoenix's chicken suit and yoi dare came from, you get a virtual cookie. Yeah, the endings was rushed. I got bored._**

* * *

**Mac: Please review! The author really appreciates them!**


	6. Chapter 6-Surprise Visit

**_I hope you liked that last chapter, I pulled out all the stops in order to post it before the end of Easter Sunday. I'm actually writing chapters a lot faster than I expected, about one ever week. Hopefully, we can make it twice a week every once in a while. So yeah, I decided to screw the original chapter 6 and save it for later because I wanted to write this one soo bad. I forgot that Mac wasn't on the Lugias, but Darkrai and Cresselia, being the jerks they are, didn't like him for some reason and switched the votes against him, and no one really seemed to care. On with the chapter. Today's music is "Team Aqua-Magme Remix" by GlitchxCity. Yes, it is spelled that way. And yeah, we get bad guy music. We're that awesome._**

* * *

Cresselia yawned and woke up at 9:20 and glanced at the challenge list. When she read what was on it, she bolted out of bed and ran/floated to where Darkrai was.

"DARKRAI! LOOK AT TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Cresselia was really freaked out.

Darkrai glanced at it calmly, then spit out his coffee and stared at Cresselia.

"OH F***ING S***!" They both said simultaneously.

* * *

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Cresselia and Darkrai yelled together into their own microphone. "GET YOUR A** ES DOWN TO THE DOCK IN TEN MINUTES AT MOST! AND IF YOU DON'T, YOU'LL PAY! AND IT WON'T BE OUR A** ES YOU'LL BE PAYING!"

"Amazing how well synchronized they are today," Shiro remarked.

"I wonder what scares them so much?" Arua wondered.

"Judging from how panicked they were, it doesn't sound good," Ares said. "We should really hurry."

* * *

"AWESOME! Whoever freaks Darkrai THIS much deserves a medal!" ShuShu said, laughing.

"Dude, whatever it is, if it scares the hosts, how bad do you think they are?" Claws said.

"Good job man, you scared most of the girls here," Ty said.

"We should hurry. Something tells me this is major," said Vincent, who was halfway out the door.

* * *

Everyone was at the dock, except the hosts. "They called us here and they aren't here yet?" Jaqulina snorted. "Some hosts."

Cresselia and Darkrai then teleported right next to her, huffing and puffing like they ran several miles. They then proceeded to set up a banner that said "Welcome to Miragical Island!"

"LAME!" ShuShu said. "Shut up! We don't have time to make anything fancier, they get here at 9:30! Keep your wisecracks till later!" The hosts shouted in sync.

"So when both you are freaked out, you talk in sync? Interesting," Tom said.

"YES! That's because we're twins!" They both shouted.

ShuShu choked. "Twins?"

"Yes! There ARE more than one Darkrai and Cresselia, you idiots! Now shut up, they are coming!" Cresselia and Darkrai looked more nervous than ever.

All the campers fell silent, wondering how come "they" scared their maniacal hosts so much.

"Look... The boat..." Cresselia said, finally de-syncing with Darkrai. "Oh Arceus..." Darkrai stared at it like it contained his worst nightmare.

Most of the campers started to get uneasy, as the hosts offered no info except that the things in the boat terrified them.

"Know anything Shiro?" Ares asked.

"Yes."

"WHAT?" Everyone wheeled to look at him.

"Being one of the author's favorites helps," Shiro shrugged.

Silence.

"Where's Egridos and Tracie?" Gracidea asked.

"..."

* * *

Camera shows a soundproof closet where Egridos is stuck in the Ghost Trapper 200 and Tracie was tied down.

* * *

"Somewhere. There's going to be a LOT of fourth wall breaking."

"I know who's on the boat too!" Pich bounced up and down.

"Any hints on the challenge? Something?" Zero asked.

"No, we just know who's coming. We don't get any hints on challenges, etc." Shiro said, poker faced.

"The boat is here..." Mikayla said softly, but everyone still heard her.

The gangplank was lowered. Then all the sudden Shiro, Pich, and JJ vanished, accompanied by a squeal.

"EEEE the three of you are SOOOOO cute!" A girl in a blue T-shirt and blue jean capris was hugging/cuddling the three Pokemon. She had brown hair with blond highlights down to her midback and hazel eyes.

"You're going to make them suffocate Brooklyn," a 15 year old girl with a poker face said. She had pale skin and dark brown eyes, with dark brown hair that looked red in the sun. She wore jeans and a black shirt, along with a silver necklace around her neck.

"Sorry Bella. Oh my god, fighting types!" Brooklyn crushed Ryu and Tom in a hug and kissed them. "OMG they are just sooo awesome, I can't help it!" She began to cuddle Shiro, JJ, and Pich again.

Shiro started to squirm, feeling very uncomfortable in Brooklyn's arms.

* * *

**"Seriously? HUMANS? WTF!" Jaqulina said.**

**OOO**

**"I can kind of see why the hosts are scared..." Mikayla looked around.**

* * *

A male Arcanine stepped off the boat and nodded politely to everyone. He was wearing blue Sunglasses, a Pokeball chain necklace, and green T-shirt, along with blue jeans.

"This isn't a disco dude," ShuShu said. "You don't have to wear clothes like what humans do."

"I know," the Arcanine said.

"We are all intelligent enough to know this isn't a disco ShuShu," Bella remarked.

"So this is Volcora's island, huh. Not too bad, but it could be better," a silver haired Zoroark stepped down from the boat. Then he saw the hosts. He glared at them and quickly slugged both of them in the face.

Cresselia staggered while Darkrai fell over. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Darkrai yelled.

"It's too personal to talk about." The Zoroark then walked over to where the others were.

"You think you might have been a bit harsh Ike?" The Arcanine said. "No, I wasn't DarkArcanine33," Ike answered.

"Hey, what's going on? I hear Brooklyn is going all EEEE, meaning she just found something she really lik- TOM! What's up man?" A male white American had poked his head out a door, then he practically jumped out the boat when he saw Tom.

"TOMHUR!"said Tom. He had a goofy smile on his face as he rushed to greet his friend. "How has it been?" asked Tomhur.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just hoping the author decides to give me more screen time," Tom replied.

"The author said you would be in a pairing," Tomhur said, glancing around.

"Really? Then Aphrodite, Venus, when I end up in my couple and you two do your thing... I'll tie you up in knots and shove you through the 4th wall," said Tom.

"That's my boy!"said Tomhur and the duo did a hi-five.

"THERE ARE HUMANS ON THIS ISLAND! THEY WILL TRY TO CATCH US AND KILL US ALL!" Aaron shouted.

Bella lost her poker face and smiled when she heard Aaron. "Wow, Tom, Tomhur, the two of you portray high school girls exchanging gossip."

ShuShu started laughing, mostly because he was picturing Tom and Tomhur as girls looking secretive and whispering.

* * *

**"I think I'm going to like one of them," ShuShu says, letting out the occasional snicker.**

* * *

"So, Dai and Volcora aren't here yet?" Brooklyn looked around.

"Well, Dai is swimming to the island, where Volcora would probably fly, so it might take some time," DarkArcanine said.

A loud splash was heard and a Samurott with a black beard and a lighter blue body climbed out the water.

"Am I the last one here?" He asked.

"Nope. Volcora is. Or will be. She isn't here yet," Brooklyn said, back to cuddling the three (Pich, JJ, and Shiro).

"Oh. Well, looks like we'll have to wait a bit," Dai said.

"No you won't!" Someone called.

A Volcorona flew down from the sky, but it wasn't your average Volcarona. Her wings were white and circular, and her body was white as well (remember my old avatar? Yeah, that's what I look like).

The strange Volcarona landed and transformed into a human with white hair tied into a ponytail, a red scarf with a snowflake and white edging on the ends, white shirt and pants, and light blue eyes that had a hint of green (now see my current avatar? Yeah, that's what I look like).

"Of course you get the big entry Volcora," Dai said.

"It's my island, I can do what I like," Volcora replied.

"Hold on.. If Volcora is the author... Holy crap, she's the youngest out of the 7 people that just got here!" Ryu realized.

All the campers stared at Volcora, realizing she knew everything that would happen and could happen, but even more stunned by the fact she could switch between a Volcarona and a human and that she really was the youngest.

"How did YOU become an author?" Jaqulina asked.

"Yeah, I'm the youngest and all authors (TPI wise) have connections to Arceus, ya know? How else do you think we get nice undiscovered islands out in the middle of the ocean?" Volcora replied.

"Who else is an (TPI) author?" Damion wondered.

"You'll have to find that out yourself Damion," Brooklyn smiled, letting down the three and starting to crush Tom and Ryu in hugs again.

"Hey, you're crushing them!" Tomhur cried as he saw his friend wince in pain.

The two started to argue a little, although not too loudly.

"The answer is 5 of us here have our own island Damion," Dark Arcanine said kindly.

"I suppose you all know why we are here, right?" Volcora asked, ignoring the two fighting.

All the campers shook their heads. "You didn't tell them, did you," she said, glancing at the hosts.

"WE'RE SORRY!" Cresselia and Darkrai yelped. "If I was in their position I wouldn't want to say anything either," Ike said.

"Ike has a good point," Dai said. "Same here," DarkArcanine said.

"Well, I guess you're right. For this next challenge, all of us are going to be hosts," Volcora said, gesturing to new arrivals.

"What about Cresselia and Darkrai?" Arua asked.

"They get to be in the challenge with you guys. You can't vote them off though, because they'll return to being hosts after. Hey, Tomhur! Fox! Stop fighting!" Volcora replied, poking them.

"Just call me Brooklyn, 'kay Volcora? Anyway, lets start the challenge," Brooklyn smiled, her eyes glittering.

"Let me guess. We haven't decided the challenge yet?" Tomhur guessed.

"Yeah, but I think the competitors should eat first. They look hungry," Bella said, poker face back on.

"YES!" Jet cried. "FOOD!"

"Who's going to cook? Normally I do it, because Cresselia is lazy, but now we aren't hosts so we aren't obliged to cook," Darkrai said.

"I'll do it. I won't poison your food, I won't spike it, I won't do ANYTHING to your food," Volcora promised. "Little help Fox, Bella?"

"Sure!" Brooklyn skipped into the kitchen, while Bella just walked in the kitchen without a word.

* * *

** "AWESOME! The hosts get a taste of their own medicine!" ShuShu exclaimed. "I like them a whole lot better now."**

**OOO**

**Pich bounced in. "Yay, new people!"**

**OOO**

**"Well, this is surprising. The author herself and some other people, probably viewers, actually come onto the island. Well, if we lose, we are supposed to vote for Damion, but honestly, I don't care." Nick sighs. "Time to report to the Dark Fire Alliance."**

**OOO**

**"Volcora went too easy on her campers. The confessionals should be in the outhouse, if not a tiny one." Ike says as he and the other five take a good look at the TreeHouse Confessional.**

**OOO**

**Jet is seen with a full belly. "That was some good food. Wonder what kinds of recipes those three use?"**

**OOO**

**Shiro looks a little annoyed. "I really don't like being cuddled and treated like a kid."**

* * *

"So, how did you like your breakfast?" Brooklyn asked as she picked up the dishes.

"It was good. That was a HUUUGE understatement," Jet replied.

"It was great! I feel energized!" Arua announced.

Everyone else was still finishing up.

"I'm glad you feel energized Arua, because you are going to need that energy," Brooklyn said darkly.

Mikayla looked and stammered. "W-what?"

"Well, today's challenge is going to have ideas from all seven of us, and five out of the seven actually have their own TPI, so it's not going to be easy," Brooklyn admitted.

"Holy crap. This is BAD! And I thought our previous challenges were bad," Ryu said, almost all of the campers agreeing.

"Yeah. I'll try to make it a little easier on you guys." Brooklyn left the Mess Hall and went toward a huge mansion. She went through a secret passage and arrived at the Master Control Room.

"So, did you do it?" Tomhur asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, so far what we've got is a Paintball match in this house, along with traps in each room except the entry hall. There's going to be a murderous guy on the loose, armed with several paintball guns and grenades. I'm actually planning on going out there, along with Ike. Tomhur will stay up here and seal off passages or open them, just to confuse the campers even more. Dark Arcanine will stay as well, watch the monitors, and announce when campers are out. Dai is also going out there and using the passages in the walls, he'll move things around in rooms, which will scare the superstitious and add to the confusion. Fox, Bella, you got any ideas to add to the challenge?" Volcora finished her explanation and everyone looked at the two, watching them expectantly.

"I guess I can turn into my Pokemon avatar and scare them," Bella offered. "That's good. You need anything to help with that?" Ike said. "I don't think so."

"Got something Brooklyn?" Tomhur asked.

"How about I stay up here and oversee the operations. Plus, I've got a few ideas that I think you'll love..." Brooklyn then explained a few things, and they had the perfect challenge.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Dark Arcanine asked. "Hey, I'm nice to them when it comes to food, cabins, confessionals, and outhouses, but there has to be at least one extremely hard challenge as compensation. The earlier, the better, because the more, the merrier, right?" Volcora replied.

"I kinda agree with Dark Arcanine, but the campers are waiting, we got to hurry," Dai pointed out. "Food can only detain them for so long" Tomhur added.

* * *

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! PLEASE GATHER IN FRONT OF THE GIANT MANSION!" Dai said through the microphone.

The campers hurried over, wondering about what kind of challenge they had thought up.

"NOW THAT YOU ARE ALL HERE, I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR CHALLENGE. YOU WILL ALL BE PARTICIPATING IN A PAINTBALL MATCH INSIDE THE MANSION! YOU MUST TAG THOSE ON THE OPPOSITE TEAM OF YOURS!" Ike said.

"That's it? A paintball match?" Ares smiled. "I thought it would be worse."

"It probably has some kind of weird variation, like exploding paint or something," Ty speculated.

"PLEASE GRAB YOUR WEAPONS AND GO TO THE ENTRY HALL!" This time it was Tomhur.

"Weapons? Where are the weapons?" Zero asked before a pile of paintball guns appeared in front of the campers.

"No variety. All of them are standard paintball guns," ShuShu grumbled. He wanted a rifle or something painful to hit Darkrai with.

"Um... What team are we on?" Cresselia asked, meaning her and Darkrai.

"Darkrai is on the Ho-Ohs and Cresselia is on the Lugias," Bella said. "You have ten minutes to hide or find your own starting spot."

All the campers scrambled to find their own places to hide.

"READY... BEGIN!" Volcora shouted.

Immediately, walls slammed down around Tom, Shiro, Reese, and Ryu each.

"WTF?" Ryu pounded on the walls surrounding him while Reese tried to break out. Tom tried to blow a hole in his wall, while Shiro realized that the walls wouldn't break after several Iron Tails and sat down (they're in separate rooms).

"Haha, perfect!" Brooklyn smiled.

* * *

The campers started to hunt each other down.

"AAAAIYEEEEE!" Katie, Gracedia, Mikayla, and Morgan all screamed.

"Katie, Gracedia, Mikayla, and Mirgan are out!" Dark Arcanine announced through the speakers.

"We forgot to mention Edgar is here, and he's out for blood because you all voted him off, therefore qualifying as a murderous guy. Have fun!" Tomhur said.

"Oh s***." All of the people who were on Edgar's team looked nervous.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Edgar yelled, shooting everything that moved.

* * *

"You see Edgar?" Claws asked.

"Nope." Jet was hiding with him.

"Okay, next room."

The two moved through the room when CRACK! A trap was activated and the two sunk into quicksand, which luckily, wasn't deep. It did, however, keep them stuck and unable to move.

Then, some furniture moved. By itself. The boys' eyes widened as chairs and tables moved to new places and wall paintings rearranged themselves.

"Okay... This can't get any worse. We're stuck in shallow quicksand, and just saw furniture move," Jet said.

"I FOUND YOU IDIOTS!"

"You had to say something, no offense."

"None taken."

"GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!" Bella roared, in her Pokemon avatar, a Typhlosion with silver necklace around her neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Claws and Jet are out!" Dark Arcanine announced.

"Holy crap, notice how it's always US that loses? Is Volcora doing this on purpose?" Zero said.

"Don't ask me," Vincent replied.

"Shh! We gotta stay quiet, or either the angry Edgar or the other team will get us!" Ty hissed. "We need to win this!"

"Or do you?" Ike popped out, shot the three of them in the face, and fell over laughing. "The looks on your faces... HILARIOUS!"

"Ty, Vincent, and Zero are out!"

Ty tried to attack Ike, who escaped by dropping through a trap door that disappeared.

"Nice save Dai."

"I try."

* * *

Luke, Arua, and JJ were squaring off face to face with PJ and ShuShu.

"WE ARE GONNA WIN!" PJ screamed, shooting out paint like crazy, while ShuShu was calmly shooting them, like a sniper.

Luke managed to hit PJ before being knocked out by ShuShu. JJ had grabbed three guns because of her vines and was shooting wildly, while Arua got hit by one of PJ's first shots.

JJ tried her best, but in the end, ShuShu got her.

"Luke, Arua, JJ, and PJ are out!"

Ribbons of fire surrounded the four Pokemon, and they all screamed like crazy.

"Bella's doing a good job," Tomhur commented.

* * *

Everyone else ended up in the same room- the Gym. The Ho-Ohs eyed the Lugias, who were nervous, their numbers cut down severely.

ShuShu suddenly burst into the room and started shooting, starting the paintball fight.

Immediately, Twilight, Nick, Shadow, and Jaqulina were taken out as the force of the paint pushed them into a pitfall trap which alerted Edgar, who burst into the room, yelling "REMEMBER MY LAST WORDS!?"

Those who were on Edgar's team gulped.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"WHAT? YOU WILL ALL PAY! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY! AND YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Edgar screeched, storming his way to the dock._

* * *

"Oh s***."

"MWAHAHAHAAAA! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Edgar started shooting like crazy, chucking his seemingly unlimited supply of paint grenades and screaming through the entire thing.

No one really cared about hitting each other anymore because Edgar somehow found a grenade launcher and started shooting out grenades, and when those grenades exploded, more mini grenades came out which also exploded. The mini grenades turned out have highly concentrated paint inside them, which explained why anything within a three feet radius of those mini grenades were covered in paint. When he ran out of paint grenades, he found a machine gun and continued his rage. He, coincidentally, hit all of his former teammates.

To make matters worse (for the campers) the furniture moved around the room, which prevented the few who did try to hide from hiding. It started moving slowly, then began whizzed around the room at high speeds, knocking some campers out.

Then, Volcora and Ike popped into the room and tagged the last few remaining campers who somehow remained standing, covered Edgar's face in paint, then disappeared through another trapdoor before Edgar could recover and try to kill them.

Bella then sent out many plumes of fire, freaking all the campers out. She roared, and they all screamed. Dai sent flaming furniture at them, making them even more scared.

"Ares, ShuShu, Phoenix ,Twilight, Nick, Shadow, Jaqulina, and Damion are out!"

* * *

All the campers that were out sat inside a huge room surrounded by monitors and were waiting to see who was left.

The lights turned off suddenly inside the mansion, and slowly the lights turned on, one by one, accompanied by their own BAM, which caused most girls to scream.

Volcora's voice came over the speakers. "Everyone... The ultimate fight in the history of paintball will now begin! Two Ho-Ohs and two Lugias have been selected, and those four will now be released from their prisons to take part in. The. Most. Epic. Paintball. Match... EVER! The four players will decide the fate of who... Will... Go... to... the... Elimination Ceremony... TODAY!"

Ike continue the speech. "The four will fight in the biggest room inside the mansion, the Grand Hall! They will be armed with Edgar's favorite grenades, paintball guns that shoot exploding paint, courtesy of Ty, and paint smoke bombs!"

Dark Arcanine cut in. "The paint smoke bombs do not have the potential to tag someone."

"FIGHTING FOR THE HO-OHS, SHIRO AAAAAND... TOM! AND FOR THE LUGIAS... RYU AAAAAAND REESE!" Tomhur shouted, very excited.

* * *

**"YES! I get to watch Tom kick a**!" Tomhur shouted.**

* * *

"There are also many different traps laid in the Grand Hall. Edgar's still on the loose, plus, as several of you may have seen, Volcora and Ike are both out there and will try to screw you all up, so, good luck!" Dai announced.

"READY YOURSELVES CHOSEN ONES!"

Tom and Shiro calmly grabbed what they could and prepared to fight.

Reese and Ryu were ready to go, as Reese, not literally, was on fire, while Ryu was ready to kick a**.

"HOLD ON, HOLD ON! WHY WERE WE MADE TO FIGHT IF THEY ARE THE ONES TO DECIDE WHO WINS?" ShuShu screamed.

"That was for our amusement. LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" Bella said.

"BROOKLYN! YOU SAID YOU WOULD TRY TO MAKE IT A BIT EASIER ON US!" Ares yelled.

"I'm sorry! But honestly, I tried, I really did! But it's hard when it's just yourself!" Brooklyn said over the speakers.

"GO GUYS GO!" Arua shouted, bringing everyone's attention to the match. Soon, everyone was screaming encouragement.

Suddenly, the match was paused, and Ryu yelled "SHUT THE F*** UP, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS DODGE AND TRY TO HIT AT THE SAME TIME WHEN SOMEONE IS SCREAMING IN YOUR F***IN EAR?"

"Alright, we can continue," Ryu said, more calmly.

BLAM! An Ice Shard was launched at Reese and Ryu, who dodged it and was almost nailed by the paint Tom shot.

"HEY! Nobody said we can use moves!" Reese said.

"NOBADY SAID YOU CAN'T!" Tomhur replied.

Ryu and Reese glanced at each other, dropped their guns, and charged. Shiro and Tom retaliated, an epic fight beginning.

Tom and Ryu hurled themselves at each other, Ryu using Flamethrower and Tom using Aura Sphere. The Aura Spheres cut through the Flamethrower and Ryu was forced to dodge. Ryu then countered with Close Combat and Tom fought back with his own Close Combat. Their fists flew and feet kicked like crazy as each one aimed to beat the other. Tom jumped back and carefully aimed a Bone Rush, which hit its mark. Ryu then slammed into Tom with a Focus Punch.

* * *

"GO TOM GOOOOOO!" Tomhur yelled, encouraging his friend.

"You are absolutely sure they will not kill each other?" Dark Arcanine asked.

"Positive," Bella confirmed.

* * *

Back and forth, the two fighting types exchanged blow after blow, but because of his type advantages, Ryu started to gain the advantage.

"OH YEAH!" The Lugias said, psyched.

"NOOOO," the Ho-Ohs said, watching in horror.

At the same time, Shiro and Reese were also battling it out, both doing their best. Shiro had used Work Up several times, strengthening each attack he used. Reese started using Faint Attack, which always hit Shiro, but he always slammed her with an Iron Tail every time, seeing as it was hard to miss when Reese was right next to him. Reese knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up because of Shiro using Work Up. Shiro was tiring as well, and he knew he should wrap things up.

BANG! Darkrai and Cresselia flew/ran/floated into the room as fast as they could because Edgar was chasing them, hurling grenade after grenade.

"HOW THE H*** DID HE GET MORE GRENADES?" Reese shouted as she dodged a grenade.

"WE DON"T KNOW!" Cresselia and Darkrai shouted.

"BY THE WAY, THE IDIOT WHO SAID FOR ME TO ADMIT I LIKED DARKRAI IS SO WRONG! WHO WOULD DATE THEIR BROTHER?" Cresselia screamed as she launched a Psycho Cut at Edgar.

"I HAVE TO AGREE WITH CRESSELIA!" Darkrai shouted.

The six campers shot an attack at Edgar, Shiro using Ice Beam, Tom using Aura Sphere, Reese using Night Daze, Ryu using Flamethrower, Cresselia using Psycho Cut, and Darkrai using Dark Pulse. The force and power of the attacks knocked Edgar out cold.

"Whew," Cresselia said, tired.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Darkrai said, uneasy. Shiro and Tom were staring at him, and he realized it meant, "We're leaving it to you." 'WOAH, DON'T-"

Tom and Shiro didn't listen and tackled Reese and Ryu into a puddle of paint, qualifying as an out.

Cresselia and Darkrai stared at each other, then whipped out their guns. "Sorry." They pulled the trigger and both of them were hit by the paint.

"SLOW. MOTION. REPLAY!" Brooklyn shouted.

Through slow motion replay, everyone saw that Darkrai was hit just a second before Cresselia. The Ho-Ohs slumped in disappointment while the Lugias cheered.

Shiro growled. "Where's Pich?" He asked.

"Cresselia-chan, Dark-kun, how do you play with this?" Someone asked.

Everyone froze and looked to see the source. Pich was standing there, untouched by paint, lugging her heavy gun behind her. The Lugias froze, unable to comprehend the meaning for a second.

"Wait...YOU DID IT PICH! WE WON!" Phoenix shouted, in sudden realization. The Ho-Ohs started to celebrate while the Lugias stared in disbelief.

* * *

Camera shows a random Pikachu

"EPIC WIN!" The Pikachu shouted. "Pich: Sole survivor of the Epic Paintball War! THAT'S WHAT OUR EVOLUTION LINE IS MADE OF, SUCKERS!

* * *

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ty yelled, flapping her wings.

"It is," Dark Arcanine replied.

"How did she LAST that long?" ShuShu said.

"Oh, I see. Her gun was too big and heavy for her, so she spent most of the challenge dragging it to the Grand Hall. She went to it through the entry hall, which doesn't have any traps and no one went back inside it, and no one shot paint into it, so she ended up safe," Brooklyn explained.

"ALRIGHT! SETTLE DOWN!" Volcora clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Yes, unbelievably, the Ho-Ohs were saved by Pich."

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU'RE THE AUTHOR YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Ryu protested. "If she's the author, then that means she can have you kicked off," Mikayla softly whispered to Ryu. "Oh."

"Anyway, Lugias, you will be going to the Elimination Ceremony today. And because I love twists, you can not vote off the people who were in the decisive battle. You've got an hour to decide, so take your time!" Volcora finished, waving the campers off.

* * *

**Ho-Oh Cabins**

"Yes! You did great Pich!" Arua hugged Pich (don't ask how).

The Ho-Ohs celebrated happily.

* * *

**Lugias Cabins**

"Ugh, who should we vote off?" Katie said. "It's not really anyone's fault."

"Yeah, plus Reese and Ryu have immunity," Morgan said.

"I guess we'll see," Gracedia said, going to her room.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Elimination Ceremony. Again. Anyway, you know the drill. Take the papers, vote, and we'll see the outcome," Dai said.

Everyone grabbed their papers and voted.

"Okay, Ryu and Reese are safe, of course," Dark Arcanine said, with Ike hurling them their treat bags.

"Next is Katie, Jet, ShuShu, Claws, and Vincent." Ike hurled them their bags again.

"Mikayla, Morgan, Gracedia, Ty, and Zero are safe. Most of the girls sighed and relief and all of them looked relieved, until their treat bags were chucking into their faces.

"Aaron, PJ, I don't know why you are here, but one will leave." Neither seemed to be bothered very much.

"..."

"..."

"Sorry Aaron, but you're leaving. PJ, you are safe and maay continue the game."

Ike threw the last bag as hard as he could toward PJ, who caught it. "Nice catch."

* * *

**Aaron was standing in the confessionals, smiling. "I loved being here, along with the sparkling zombies known a stars. RAINBOWS! I would like PJ to win. Or someone nice. FIZZLEWHIZZLE!"**

* * *

Aaron jumped onto the SurfBoard of Suckers. "REMEMBER THE ALAMOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he blasted away.

* * *

Everyone was at the docks to watch the visitors leave.

"It was nice being here." Dark Arcanine stepped onto the boat. "Oh, and here you all go." Dark Arcanine tossed them all small bags. "It's a gift. When you want a little something to eat, you can ask the bag, and you'll find the food you wanted inside it."

"The traps were my idea, have fun!" Ike leaped onto the boat. "Wait." He jumped back down and slugged Darkrai and Cresselia again. "I still hate the two of you."

Bella looked at every single person. "Remember this day."

Brookyln crushed Ryu and Tom in more hugs and gave them more kisses. Then she hugged Pich, Shiro, and JJ as hard as possible, then skipped onto the boat. "I loved being here, and good luck to all of you!"

Tomhur said a farewell to his good friend. "Good luck Tom, I know you can win this!" "Bye Tomhur..." Tom looked sad as Tomhur walked into the boat.

Dai jumped into the water. "See ya, I got my own island to manage." He swam off into the sunset.

"I really liked coming into my own story. I hope you loved the challenge!" Volcora morphed into a Volcarona and flew off.

The boat also left, leaving the campers and giving Cresselia and Darkrai their status of hosts back.

"CHOP CHOP YOU MAGGOTS! GO TO SLEEP!" Darkrai instantly shouted.

Everyone left, each with their owns thoughts to think about.

* * *

**_So, problems with this chapter? It is HARD writing about yourself in third person, I think I didn't portray Bella and DarkArcanine33 well enough, I freaked out because I tried to portray everyone the best I could, and the fact that this chapter was supposed to be up on Thursday but nooo school had me do some computer stuff, cutting down on my precious typing-on-a-computer time. So yeah, DEFINITELY leave a review, because I need to know if this chapter went well. Like seriously. I really hope at least one of you are listening to the music, but my hopes aren't that high. So yeah, Aaron left. Why? He was next on my Elimination List. Anyway, I'll do the rest of the dares next chapter, as this chaper is already long enough. I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and I'm making a hot girl AND a hot guy list, so send some of your own lists in to help me out!_**

* * *

**"PLEASE REVIEW! SWEET LEMONADE IN THE LAND OF SOUR CATS!" Aaron shouted.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Obstacle Course

_**I am glad everyone liked that last chapter. I have to admit, it's probably going to be one of the best chapters in this story. Just in case you didn't go back, sometimes I update the chapters to fix major errors or add in things I forgot. So yeah, hopefully at least one of you listen to the music. I was also really disheartened last chapter. It might be because only a few of you read it, but if you did read it, please leave a review of what you thought of that chapter. There was only a few reviews. That was the big downer, because I really tried hard with that chapter. Anyway, this chapter's music is "Team Galactic Remix 2" by GlitchxCity.**_

* * *

Several days had passed since the Paintball challenge, and everyone was grateful for the chance to relax a bit.

"I'm sure after letting us relax this long they have a HORRIBLE challenge ahead for us," Vincent said, exhausted after trying to teach Ty to fly. It wasn't going too well, especially since she couldn't seem to stay up long enough for an actual flight.

"Ow," groaned Ty, having several scratches and bruises from her failed flight attempts. "Are you okay Ty?" Katie asked, worried.

"Yeah, this is nothing."

"Oh, okay."

All the first evolutions, minus Shiro, were playing a friendly game of Hide-And-Go-Seek-Tag, which disbanded because PJ went crazy.

Everyone else was just doing stuff to pass the time.

* * *

Phoenix called all the girls together. They met up in the Ho-Ohs' living room, after kicking out all the guys left in the Ho-Ohs' cabin.

"What's going on?" Arua inquired.

"I think we should make a 'Hot Guy' list," Phoenix replied, to the astonishment of everyone. "W-why isn't Pich h-here then?" JJ asked.

"She's only a a month and a week old. She doesn't really care about stuff like this," Phoenix replied.

"So we get to see who's the hottest?! IT'S DEFINITELY LUKE!" Arua said. "We're going to do this by popularity vote, and personally, all the guys aren't hot or anything," Jaqulina growled. "I don't see the point of this."

"We might as well contribute. We'll rank the ones from top to bottom, hottest on top," Katie said.

"Phoenix-chan, I got the magic papers!" Pich said, bouncing in with a pile of the elimination selection papers. "You asked Pich to steal the Elimination Selection papers?" Ty said in disbelief. "Could you sink that low?"

"Pich is the smallest girl here, plus I know for a fact that Cresselia has a slight soft spot for her," Phoenix said.

"We should just think of the hottest guy on the island, and the list will appear on the paper we are holding, right?" Twilight said softly.

"Yeah. I'll tally the spots up and place them in their order, lets do this!" Phoenix said.

* * *

"What's the point of making a hot girl list?" Shiro said, his face saying "this is immature" all over it. "I have to agree with Shiro," Tom added, glancing at all the guys.

Some of the male Ho-Ohs were booted from their rooms as Phoenix kicked them out. Vincent then called all the guys to the Lugias' meeting room, as the girls were occupying the Ho-Ohs living rooms.

"Well, it's says 'Make a hot girl list or die. Your loving co-host who should have been host, Darkrai.'" Vincent said.

"Joy," Nick said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"VINCENT-KUN! I got the magic papers!" Pich cried, bursting into the room. "Um... I didn't ask for 'magic' papers," Vincent said, confused.

Dark-kun told me to give you them. Ok, BYE!" Pich left the papers and went out the door.

"That was weird... Wait, these are the papers they use for the Elimination Ceremony!" Ryu exclaimed.

"THAT MEANS THE GHOSTLY ONE KNOWS WHAT YOU ARE THINKING AND HAS MAGIC!" Aaron shouted from somewhere.

"Um, okay. If these are the REAL papers, then we should just think about a list for the hottest girls on the island based on what you think and it should show up," Ares explained.

Soon all the guys had their lists and were tallying up the votes.

* * *

"Alright, you are positive he should be that high?"

"Yes!"

"U-um, t-the list I-is d-done. I've p-put together the v-votes and this is t-the f-final result," JJ stuttered, holding out the list.

* * *

"You make it too complicated," Tom sighed. "But here's the list." Tom held it out for the others to see.

* * *

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE STARTS... NOW! WE HAVE RIGGED THE ENTIRE ISLAND, MINUS THE CAMP GROUND TO BECOME AN OBSTACLE COURSE OF TRAPS! YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO FIND YOUR TEAM'S 15 FLAGS IN ONE WEEK! HAVE FUN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" The microphone's blaring stopped and everyone's ears hurt. "ALSO, YOU NOW HAVE 2 NEW FRIENDS! SAY HI TO EDGAR (again), WHO WILL BE ON THE LUGIAS AND HAS IMMUNITY FOR 3 CHALLENGES, AND A CRAZY FANGIRL DEERLING NAMED MEER, WHO WILL BE ON THE HO-OHS!"

Edgar was teleported to the Lugias cabin, because all the guys were there, and Murasaki was teleported to the Lugias cabin, because, well, all the girls were there.

"Darkrai, maniacal, stupid, and idiotic as ever," ShuShu said.

"Oh, and Pich is lost inside the Obstacle Course Of Traps. So yeah, try to rescue her," Cresselia said through the microphone.

At that, Shiro snapped and ran out the Lugias' cabin, searching for Pich.

"SHIRO! WAIT!" Ares yelled, but Shiro had already gone into the forest. "S***, this is a VERY dangerous challenge. Knowing Darkrai, he would have made a course that is almost lethal. We have to work together for a bit," Vincent said.

"Lets go get the girls then. They need to help," Tom walked out the door and headed toward the Ho-Ohs cabin.

The guys followed Tom, who slammed into Phoenix who was heading toward the Lugias' cabin, followed by the rest of the girls.

"W-where's Shiro?" JJ asked, looking at all the boys.

* * *

**"Perfect. Shiro has a weakness after all. Pich," Phoenix says, smiling in a "I'm a hot bitch" way. "Plus, Tom slammed into me and is kinda hot... AUGH! DELETE THAT! I can't be going soft now!" Phoenix shakes her head like she is trying to clear it.**

**OOO**

**"T-this c-challenge s-sounds v-very d-d-dangerous. I-I h-hope Shiro a-and Pich a-are a-alright," JJ stammers, more nervous and scared then ever.**

**OOO**

**Nick yawns. "It was obvious Shiro is kind of close to Pich. You can tell by the way he doesn't push her away the way he does to everyone else. He doesn't push Tom away much either, along with JJ. He does occasionally push those two away, though. It's Pich, if we want an effective target. Looks like I'll have to report to the alliance." Nick looks around lazily and slowly leaves the confessionals.**

* * *

"So, um, when Darkrai said 'Obtacle course of traps', he, uh, meant-WOAH!" Mikayla was chucked into the air and punched by a dozen fists, which retracted into the ground when they were done.

"Ow... I-I can still make it," Mikalya said shyly, pushing herself off the ground. "You okay? Be a bit more careful, 'kay?" Ryu helped her up.

"Okay."

"So, where do you think those flags are? And more importantly, Shiro and Pich are?" Gracedia asked, slightly more bold with Zero at her side. "I don't know. Hey, any of you know where she would go?" Katie asked.

"Don't ask me. How about Katie, Zero, Gracedia, and Tom go search for Pich. I'll go with JJ, Twilight, and Shadow to search for Shiro. Everyone else, go find your respective flags," Ares said, the two groups departing.

"Alright, no crap from anyone. We gotta find those flags, and find them fast so we get this dangerous challenge over with," Reese yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "We don't have Tom or Ares, the two people who can actually sense these traps, we have to be car-"

Reese was interrupted by a loud yell, a snap, and a thud, the source leading to Damion and PJ.

The two were unable to stop moving, therefore leading them to being bit by a trap. This trap was unlike the one Mikayla had. The duo was stuck inside quicksand that wasn't very deep.

"ATTENTION ALL YOU IDIOTS! THERE ARE TWO KINDS OF TRAPS, THE ONES THAT CAUSE PAIN AND THE ONES THAT TRAP PEOPLE! DAMION AND PJ ARE OUT DUE TO THE FACT THEY ARE STUCK IN THEIR TRAP! HAVE A NICE DAY!" Darkrai stopped yelling into the microphone and sat back smiling.

* * *

"You did put more capture-type traps then painful traps, right?" Cresselia asked.

"No worries. Since I couldn't do more painful traps, I made some capture traps more painful," Darkrai said, eating Black Gummis.

"Perfect," Cresselia said.

* * *

"SCREW THE CHALLENGE! WHERE'S MY SHIRO?" Meer shouted, just arriving because she had searched the cabins. "SHUT THE F*** UP! We could DIE here, and you're going to just go off on your own? Even if Shiro DID like you, he wouldn't like you dead!" TY screeched at her.

* * *

**"Ugh, I can see why Darkrai called her 'crazy fangirl,'" Ty said. "Judging from past stories, she's going to end up kidnapping Shiro." "FOURTH WALL!" "I WOULD KILL YOU IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE GOD D***ED TRAPS!" Ty shouted.**

**OOO**

**"Why was everyone looking at me like that? Everyone knows I'm perfectly sane," Meer wondered. "Either way, I'm going to get my Shiro even if it's the last thing I do."**

**OOO**

**"Oh Arceus, why a fangirl? I CAN'T STAND THEM!" Reese threw up inside a chute that somehow appeared next to her. "At least she isn't on my team."**

* * *

Katie, Zero, Gracedia, and Tom were looking in the forest for Shiro with JJ, Twilight, Shadow, and Ares. Thanks to Tom's aura sensing abilities and Ares's psychic abilities, they managed to avoid all the traps.

"Seeing as Shiro went to search for Pich, when we find her, we'll eventually find Shiro," Tom speculated. "Yep." Ares agreed with him.

"W-who d-do y-you t-think M-meer i-s the f-f-fangirl o-of?" JJ asked, more and more nervous. "I don't know," Katie replied. "I'm kind of worried for whoever it is, and Meer herself," Gracedia said. "Why?" Twilight asked. "Remember how almost all of the people who had fangirls where tortured? And that all of the fangirls' hearts were broken because the guys they were fangirling over didn't them love them back?" Gracedia pointed out.

"Look, there's Pich!" Katie said, flying over. "Katie wait there's a tra-" SLAM! A huge flyswatter slammed onto Katie, scooped her up, and dumped into a net.

"Sorry," Katie said. "Katie-chan, why are you in a net?" Pich was on top of a very high pillar. "You're not scared?" Twilight said. "Scared of what?" Pich asked. "It's really high up there, so I thought you might be scared," Twilight answered. "I'm okay, and I'm stuck because it's a trap, Pich." Katie said.

Shiro then appeared out of nowhere, jumped to the top of the pillar, and jumped down with Pich. "So, how's the challenge going," he asked, poker faced (he'll always be poker faced unless I say so).

* * *

The Ho-Ohs and Lugias had found 2 of their own flags and were tired of the challenge. "We should head back, it's close to sundown, plus, I'm starving," Jet said. "Alright," Phoenix said.

Everyone trooped back to camp, tired from avoiding traps after trap.

"We found them!" Ares called, leading the group back to camp. "Oh good... Wait where's Katie?" Vincent asked, looking around.

"Katie-chan got stuck in a net," Pich said, bouncing over. "We couldn't get Katie out of it," Ares replied.

"EEEE IT'S MY SHIRO!" Meer squealed as she rushed to tackle him. Shiro sidestepped and Meer slammed into a tree.

"Ouch," the girls (minus Pich) said.

"REJECTED!" Tracie yelled.

"I thought she shouted Fourth Wall!" Zero exclaimed.

"FOURTH WALL!"

"And there's Egridos."

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! TRACIE IS NOW LIABLE TO SHOUT RANDOM THINGS AS DIRECTED BY THE AUTHOR!" Darkrai yelled into the microphone.

"FOURTH WALL!" "SHUT UP EGRIDOS!" Cresselia shouted.

Pich squealed. "Look!" Pich pointed to a tree that had chocolate on it. Jet stared at it, then at Pich, then they both ran to the tree, blissfully oblivious to the very obvious trap. Shiro quickly grabbed Pich just before she triggered the trap and slammed Jet away from the tree, which shot out Edgar's favorite paintball grenades, only with a twist... It had real explosives.

Meer ran toward the explosives, expecting to be saved by Shiro.

BOOM!

Meer was blown into the air and into a floating glass box. She was badly burned and weakly raised a paw before passing out.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE MY LOVELY GRENADES AGAIN!" Edgar yelled in joy, collecting the the grenades that didn't explode.

* * *

**"This... Is... Legal... Right?" Meer asks, on a wheelchair being pushed by a Chansey intern.**

**OOO**

**"This can't be legal," Claws says. "How can the police actually let this happen?"**

**OOO**

**"I know for a fact this is not legal. Shiro, do you have something to add?" Tom says.**

**"Yes. Arceus, along with most of the legendaries, has threatened to blow up several historical landmarks and the major cities if they stop the show. That's why none of the police are doing anything. Also, the police are unable to capture the legendaries, and when they do, things in a several mile radius gets blown up, so for the safety of MOST people, they let the hosts torture us," Shiro explains.**

**OOO**

**"Grrrrr... Shiro is giving away too many things now," Darkrai growls. "Plus, ShuShu get more annoying with each passing day."**

**"Calm down Darkrai. Yes, because he's one of the author's favorite campers, he knows a lot. Yes, she has more favorites as well, so they have slight advantages too. Yes, almost half her favorites are on the same team. That doesn't me we can't make this harder for those specific people," Cresselia said, smiling.**

**"Good point, now I think some loser wants to use the confessional."**

**OOO**

**"Hmm... I need to start some more pranks... Maybe I can get Ryu to help, he seems like the fun type," ShuShu says, grinning like mad. "Ooh, you better watch out Darkrai..."**

* * *

That night...

The Ho-Ohs were getting sleepy when Meer started banging on random doors. "Oh Shiro! We're going to have some fun tonight!"

"WHY THE F*** ARE YOU BANGING ON MY DOOR FOR?" Luke yelled. "I DON'T LIKE YOU, I LIKE ARUA DUMBA**!"

"I don't know where my Shiro is! I have to knock on all the doors!" Meer said.

Arua had heard what Luke had said and blushed. "He likes me? He really likes me!" She jumped for joy. "I'll tell him later..."

Tom poked his head out his door. "Shiro, do something about the crazy Deerling already," he sighed in exasperation.

Shiro opened his door and glanced at Meer, who jumped for joy and ran over to him. Just as she was about to jump onto him, she received an Iron Tail and was knocked out.

"Finally. A little harsh maybe, but at least we can get some sleep," Ares sighed, closing his door.

The same night, at the Lugias' cabin...

"You are all losers who don't deserve jack s***," Edgar sneered. "I will win this."

"That's what you think, jerk!" Ty said.

"SHUT THE F*** UP AND GO TO SLEEP YOU IDIOTS!" Claws yelled, cranky.

* * *

**Claws does a face palm. "Of all the times for my evil side to come out... Now everyone is probably going to vote me out."**

**OOO**

**Vincent is in the confessionals with Ty. "That wasn't Claws that time. He gave off a kind of... Evil feeling." Vincent says.**

**"Evil feeling or not, they will consider voting him off," Ty replies. "I know but..." Vincent flaps his wings worriedly.**

* * *

The next day...

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! THE LEGENDARIES ARE BORED SO IN EXACTLY 24 HOURS, THE FLAGS WILL EXPLODE! HAVE FUN FINDING THEM!" Darkrai cackled. Cresselia was eating popcorn. "I can't wait for the next challenge," She sighs. "Mwahahaha... I know the feeling," Darkrai replied with a crazed look.

"Sorry, but you're on your own," Ares said. "We understand, but we aren't losing to you!" Reese replied.

The Ho-Ohs and Lugias seperated and began searching.

* * *

**FAST FORWARD**

There was only an hour left, and everyone had searched all over for their last flag. Eventually, they ended up facing each other at the campground.

"Find your flag yet?" Ty asked. "No, what about you?" Luke replied. "Nothing," Vincent said.

Everyone went to the Star Pavilion and naturally that was where everyone fell into a trap. "WHAT THE F***?" Ty yelled, trying to break out the net they were all stuck in.

Everyone started to struggle and all they did was get into a huge fight as the net didn't break and they hit each other with the attacks meant to cut the net.

"Aaah? Why is everyone stuck in a net?" Pich said as she walked out with Jet, both digging in to a bucket of ice cream.

"JET! KNOCK PICH OUT!" his team screamed.

"PICH! RUN AND GRAB THE LAST FLAG!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at a stand that had appeared when the net trapped them.

Jet looked at Pich. "Sorry." Jet ran to grab his team's last flag when Volcora, in Volcarona form, appeared.

"I HATE PROJECTS! I HATE HOMEWORK! I HATE MATH! I HATE THE STAARS! MOST OF ALL, I HATE THE MATH STAARS!" She shouted in anger, blowing up the flags before Jet could reach his flag, blew up the net, and knocked out half the campers because when she was yelling, she was also using Bug Buzz at the same time. She then flew off, seething in rage.

"Well, that was weird. But anyway, it's a tie, so BOTH teams must vote someone off!" Cresselia announced, to the groans of the campers that were still conscious.

* * *

"Welcome to another Elimination Ceremony, little maggots!" Darkrai said. "You know the drill."

All the campers stuck their votes in. "Alright, we'll do this with both teams at a time." Cresselia said.

"Reese, Ares, Luke, Arua, JJ, Morgan, Phoenix, Twilight, Mikayla, Nick, Shadow, Ty, Vincent, Ryu, Katie, Tom, ShuShu, Claws, Gracedia, Zero, Jaqulina, Edgar, and Murasaki are safe." Cresselia announced, while Darkrai chucked the bags at them all.

Murasaki looked horrified, as Shiro was down in the bottom 2 (technically 4, but when if you don't count the other team...).

"Alright, Shiro, you are in the bottom 4 because you ditched everyone for Pich," Darkrai said in a monotone voice, causing Murasaki to glare at Pich. "Pich, you were the reason WHY he ditched everyone, Jet, you ditched everyone for food, PJ, your hyper activeness is annoying and you got yourself caught in a trap almost immediately. So, the people who are going home tonight are..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pich and Jet, Shiro, PJ, you are safe."

A card floated down in front of Darkrai. It read "Dream Cards: They have the ability to save one person, and ONLY one person from elimination. This Dream Card is for Pich."

"Grrrr... Shiro, you're out, as runner up." Darkrai growled.

Shiro sighed and tossed ANOTHER Dream Card at Darkrai.

"WHAT THE F***! HOW THE H*** DO THE BOTH HAVE CARDS!" Darkrai shouted.

"The one Shiro got was given to him and won by Dark Arcanine 33, and the one Pich has was from CandyFiend," Cresselia sighed. "She didn't win, but the author-" "FOURTH WALL!" "SHUT THE F*** UP! Anyway, apparently Pich has a role yet to be discovered."

"So... Who's leaving?" Damion asked.

"Pfft, don't ask why, but you're the runner up for the runner up." Darkrai said. "Damion is eliminated," Cresselia clarified.

"Wha- wait, WHAT?" Damion said.

"Whatever stupid dragon... Hamster... Guinea pig ... Chinchilla... Thingy," Darkrai said.

"WE TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" A Minccino and Cinccino intern yelled simultaneously. "You're stupid interns, no one cares about you," Darkrai said, waving them off.

* * *

**"Well... It was fun... Ish. I guess I'd want someone nice to win... Like JJ, Katie, Twilight, Shadow, Vincent, Pich, Ty, Mikayla, and yeah. Man, my room was like a dream... I wish I could keep it," Jet says wistfully.**

**OOO**

**"What? I'm out? That's not cool, but I guess I don't really care who wins, as long as they aren't evil," Damion says.**

* * *

The two were strapped onto the SurfBoard of Suckers, and were shot out to the waters.

Everyone headed to their rooms... Or did they?

* * *

BUM BUM BUM BUM!

The Dark Fire Alliance met up in the Time Forest.

"Alright, we got Damion off. We know Shiro's weakness is Pich, so now we need to find Tom's weakness and we should win this, easy." Phoenix looks at every single alliance member.

Nick looked sleepy, not surprising, Jaqulina looked exasperated and impatient, and Shadow looked guilty. Very guilty.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Phoenix said, causing him to jump.

"I-I feel bad. We're voting off innocent people..." He said, causing Jaqulina to growl at him.

"You idiots! We're here to WIN, not play fair and be prissy," she growled. "If you're that worried, quit! Oh, but you're too scared we'll beat you up or threaten you if you do! So shut up and lets sleep!" She stalks out the clearing. "I'm going to bed." Shadow sighs and follows.

"Mmm... Looks like there's already trouble... How are you going to deal with it?" Nick asked before glancing at Phoenix and padding off to his room.

"Urgh... First Jaqulina, then Shadow. I'll have to get rid of them somehow. Nick seems to not really care, so I'm safe with him. For now," Phoenix said, going to her room.

* * *

Shiro's alliance met up in the tallest tree in the Time Forest.

"A-amazing, this tree n-naturally grew this platform. I-it is like a hidden t-treehouse," JJ said, looking at the natural marvel.

"It's like- oh crap," Luke said. "What is it Luke?" Arua asked.

"You think MAYBE the hosts will know about alliances and made little hiding spots FOR the alliances?" Luke said.

"Hmm... What do you think Shiro?" Arua asked, the three turning to him.

Shiro was looking at the treehouse, and they could see a hint of wistfulness in his expression. "Dude, snap out of it," Luke said.

Shiro blinked several times and realized they were staring at him. "What? Oh, well, either way, it works in our favor," Shiro said. "So, did any of you get information on The Dark Fire?"

"No."

"N-no."

"Nope."

Shiro sighs. "Well, Shadow doesn't like being the alliance, and for all we know, we could be found out, as Phoenix is a spy, therefore she has the means and ways to find out all sorts of information. Nick is lazy, but it could be an act for all we know. Jaqulina seems to be the ruthful type, but she can also be impatient. Lets go with the flow for a while. We don't really need to target anyone. Also, I need to sleep." Shiro left the treehouse... Ish... Thing.

JJ siggus and sits on the floor, looking defeated.

"What's wrong JJ?" Arua asked, placing her paw on JJ shoulder.

"I-I think I like Shiro, but he doesn't seem to notice me. Or anyone for that matter." JJ confesses. "I'm not sure what to do, especially because I don't really trust people that easily."

"Then why are you telling us? You barely know us, we barely know you," Luke pointed out. "I guess... I trust you?" JJ replied.

"Don't worry, we won't tell. Us first evolutions have to stick together," promised Arua. "Arua's right. I won't tell, and neither will she. Anyway, back to your uh, little crush. Shiro is kind of well, cold. He hasn't smiled at all this entire time. Not in front of us, at least," Luke said.

"Yeah... I guess he's like a nut. He's got a pretty strong protective 'shell' that won't be easy to crack. The problem? What's inside the 'nut,'" Arua said. "Will it be rewarding or horrifying?"

"Well, we can talk more later. I'm tired," Luke yawns (coincidentally, I yawned the moment I typed that, not lying).

"Oh... Okay." JJ gets up and the three leave together.

* * *

**"Humph, my alliance isn't bad, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few more, maybe Tom, cause he's hot- DELETE THE LAST PART!" Phoenix shouts, realizing what she just said.**

**OOO**

**"My alliance... Not bad, but we need to take action," Jaqulina growls. "I don't feel that comfortable doing nothing."**

**OOO**

**"What... Did I get myself into?" Shadow asks, slamming his head down.**

**OOO**

**"Hmm... Guess we aren't going to do much. Just vote off the weak links," says Nick. "I guess I'll admit that Phoenix is cute. And Jaqulina, a bit. She could use the balance, being impatient and all."**

**OOO**

**"Wow... JJ likes Shiro, huh... That's incredible! How did that happen? Well, everyone deserves to be with the person that is perfect for them! I'm going to help JJ, after all, I'm with Luke, officially... I think. Either way, I am going to make sure JJ at least can become friends with him," Arua says.**

**OOO**

**"Big shocker huh. Not much to say, but I guess I'll do what I can help JJ," says Luke.**

**OOO**

**"This confessional reminds me... Of why I need to win," Shiro says, the trace of wistfulness appearing on his face again.**

* * *

**_BUM BUM BUUUUUM! More is revealed this chapter. I hoped you like one of the first crazy ideas I added... You probably guess the first Love Square... What about the second Love Square? Can't guess the fourth member? He'll come soon enough. Thanks to Dragon132 for the first Love Square. Big shocker there, JJ likes Shiro? Ooh, this is sounding... Like a song I know... And a treehouse... Reminds Shiro of why he wants to win... *mystery music* So Damion and Jet are out. If you're wondering who I keep, I chose those who I need for the future challenges and those whose personalities I can write best. Yep, Pich and Shiro were saved. I still need them, for this story. I know Pich and Shiro get bigger parts, but that's because I can portray them best. Oh, and I need your OC's worst memory. PM it to me if possible, because I don't want to spoil too many things. I have a habit of doing that. Shiro originally wasn't mine, but his owner gave him to me, and I thought up of a whole entire background for him, so duh, I can really give him big parts. I know, favorites. Don't hate me. Either way, please review. Oh, and the people who were featured in that last chapter were either the author, the ones who inspired the author, and the lucky winners. Originally, Dark Amphithere was supposed to be on as well, but he's on hiatus and I need to be able to PM him questions and such the have the answers ready quickly._**

* * *

Jet: Review!

Damion: Do it for the LOLs!

* * *

Next time... On TPI...

The campers must... Sing a song! But of COURSE there is going to be a twist in it. Otherwise, it's just going to be a boring, plain old singing challenge!


	8. Chapter 8-Sing!

**_I hoped you liked that last chapter, even though it was kind of lame. Some chapters will reveal more than others and such. This is another chapter that reveals more about the characters... Anyway, here we go! No music today, because it's a singing challenge! Go search up the songs or something._**

* * *

"Campers! Please meet at the Star Pavilion! ASAP! Meaning right now!" Cresselia said.

All the campers ran to the Pavilion, wondering what today's torturous challenge would be. When they arrived, they saw a stage with a judges panel next to it.

"Today you get to sing a song~" Cresselia said, especially happy.

Most of the boys groaned, while most girls were happy.

"All of you God d***ed idiots have to sing," Darkrai growled. "I love this challenge~" Cresselia said. "Now all of you need to draw your songs from this little box~"

"Um... Do you have to sing every time you speak?" Morgan asked. "Of course not, but I love singing! Besides Meloetta, I'm the best at it!" Cresselia said happily.

"And the little girly-girl is today's guest star, so give it up for... Meloetta," Darkrai said, no enthusiasm in his voice at all.

"Hello Cressel! I hate you too, Darkrai. So, hello campers, I am Meloetta, and today, your challenge is singing. Cressel, Darkrai, and I will judge you on how well you do. The more points you get, the better chances of winning. A twist is that the author-" "FOURTH WALL!" "Okay. Anyway, we will try to match a song with your actual life story. Of course, seeing as we barely know your histories, we are just going to have to guess, so your song might be totally random! People have also requested songs for specific campers. We also have music to accompany it and if there are more song parts, we pick who sings with you. Please come here to receive your song!~" Meloetta said cheerfully.

The campers unwillingly received their chosen songs. "30 minutes is all you have to practice, so good luck!~"

"Mine is in Japanese," Shiro said, glaring. "Fine, sing the translated English lyrics," Cresselia said, throwing him the sheet.

* * *

**"Oh crap... It does kind of describe one of my feelings... But it has to be him." Luke sighs. "Oh well."**

**OOO**

**"It had to be this one," Shiro glares at his song.**

**OOO**

**"Um... Okay?" JJ looks over her song.**

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Alright, Shiro, because your song goes with your life best out of all of them, you go first!" Cresselia said.

"And if you don't sing, automatic elimination unless I say so," Darkrai said. "Note, I, not we!"

"What's your song?~" Meloetta asked.

"The Servant Of Evil," Shiro replied. "Ooh, who's going to do the little other part near the end?" Cresselia asked.

"I'll do it~," Meloetta said. "I rarely get to sing on national TV~."

* * *

**_Okay, I am an instrumental person. I like music with no words in it so these might have some weird songs. Sorry. Anyway, words between { } are sung at the salt time._**

* * *

"Servant Of Evil?" Katie asked before the song started.

_You are my princess  
__I am your servant.  
__Destiny parted two pitiful twins.  
__If it is to protect you, I'll even become an evil_

_We were born under high expectations  
__The church bells had blessed us  
__For selfish adults' reasons I still don't understand,  
__Our future was ripped in two._

_Even if the entire world were to become your enemy,  
__I will protect you, so you just stay there laughing and smiling_

_You are my princess  
__I am your servant.  
__Destiny parted two madly driven twins.  
__If it's to protect you, I'll even become evil_

_When I visited the neighboring country  
__That girl of green happened to be walking by  
__With her kind voice and smiling face  
__I fell in love at first sight._

Luke and Arua glanced at Shiro and then at JJ, who hadn't realized what it meant. "Luke," Arua hissed. "I know," Luke whispered back.

_But if the princess wishes for that girl to be removed from this world  
__I will answer to that.  
__But I wonder why my tears won't stop..._

Arua then looked at Luke in horror who whispered, "He wouldn't kill anyone... Would he?" "Of course not. We don't even know which parts actually relate to his his life," Arua whispered back.

_You are my princess  
__I am your servant.  
__Destiny divided two lovely twins.  
__"Today's snack is brioche"  
__You would laugh, laugh innocently._

_Soon this country will probably end, by the hands of the angry citizens  
__Even if this is what we so rightfully deserve, I will tempt this fate  
__"Here, I will lend you my clothes."  
__"Wear this and escape immediately."  
__"It'll be alright, after all we are twins, surely no one will ever notice."_

_Now I am the princess  
__You are the fugitive.  
__Destiny divided two sad twins.  
__If you are proclaimed as evil, then I must be too,  
Because I have the same evil blood running through_

_Once upon a time in another place was  
__A kingdom of treacherous inhumanity.  
__And there ruling in apex was my very lovely sibling._

_{ _Shiro:_ Even if all of the world  
_Meloetta:_ Finally, the time has come }  
__{ _Shiro:_ becomes your enemy  
_Meloetta:_ The bell that announces the end rings }  
__{ _Shiro:_ I will be the one to protect you  
_Meloetta:_ Giving no attention to the populace }  
__{ _Shiro:_ You just be somewhere laughing and smiling  
_Meloetta:_ You speak my line }_

_You are my lady.  
__I am your servant.  
__Destiny divided two pitiful twins.  
__If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

_If I could be reborn  
__At that time, I'd like to play with you again._

Shiro finished singing and glared at the three judges.

"Wow, he was pretty good! 9!" Cresselia said, shooting a grin at Meloetta. "I loved how every note was on key and you weren't distracted by anything. 10," Meloetta said.

"OH COME ON! IS THERE ANYTHING THIS WHITE FOX THING CAN'T DO? YOU FAVOR HIM TOO MUCH!" Darkrai yelled, glaring at the sky. "I GIVE HIM A GOD D***ED 5!"

A Flamethrower scorched the ground around Darkrai, almost burning him. "You deserved that," Meloetta and Cresselia said simultaneously. "Shut up!" Darkrai replied.

"What part of that song was similar to Shiro's life? It sounds horrible!" Katie said, with Twilight and Gracedia agreeing.

"You'll have to ask him about that," Meloetta said. "I'm just the judge."

The campers turned to Shiro who had walked off the stage and curled up in the shade of a tree. He offered no hints to how the song related to his actual life.

"No, he didn't kill anyone. So go speculate which parts of that song is his life while Cressel and I tie up Darkrai," Meloetta said, beginning to chase Darkrai. "What?" Darkrai yelped. Cresselia knew why they were tying him up and started chasing Darkrai as well.

The campers started talking, wondering what parts of the song was part of Shiro's life.

Meer went up to Shiro and tried to hug him, but failed because he simply moved away from her. "I'm his 'green girl'!" Meer said cheerfully, not seeming to notice Luke and Arua's glares.

"YOU ARE?" ShuShu asked. "If you ask me, it looks like Shiro hates you. Besides, we don't even know if that part is true."

"Oh, he loves me all right. And ONLY me. I'm his girl," Meer replied, unperturbed.

"We got him!" Meloetta said, a few minutes later. Darkrai was bound from head to toe in rope that glowed slightly. He was also gagged.

"Okay, you can do your song now," Cresselia said, while Meloetta flopped into her seat, a little tired.

"Um... I got... 'Boyfriend' by Justin Beiber," Luke said.

Cresselia and Meloetta squealed while Darkrai struggled harder, clearly trying to say "Don't do it!"

"Also... I want to say..." Luke clearly was uncomfortable saying this, but had the look of one who wouldn't back down. "I want an answer."

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
__I can take you places you ain't never been before  
__Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know  
__I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
__Swag swag swag, on you  
__Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
__I dunno about me but I know about you  
__So say hello to falsetto in three two swag_

_I'd like to be everything you want  
__Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
__Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
__I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
__If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
__I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
__I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
__Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
__Burr  
__Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
__You could be my girlfriend until the epic world ends  
__Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
__Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
__Swaggie_

_I'd like to be everything you want  
__Hey girl, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
__Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
__I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
__If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

_So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
__Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
__If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
__I just want to love you, and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
__Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
__I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
__If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na  
__Ya girl  
__Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
__If I was your boyfriend  
__Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
__Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
__If I was your boyfriend_

"You're cute, but I like Shiro," Meer said, thinking it was for her.

"It wasn't for _you," _Luke said. "REJECTED!" Tracie yelled.

"My answer... YES!" Arua cried as she pulled Luke into a kiss.

"PDA (Public Display of Affection)!"

"Just be quiet Tracie!" Darkrai yelled, as he managed to escape from the ropes was gasping for breath. "Now I know why they tied me up, but you could have AT LEAST plugged my ears," Darkrai growled, clearly annoyed by being tied up and the song.

"Pfft, he gets a ten," Cresselia said. "Two words: Justin. Beiber," Meloetta sighed. "He gets a ten." "ZERO!" Darkrai boomed. The Ho-Ohs glare at Darkrai, most thinking it was unfair.

"Next is Arua!" Cresselia called.

"Okay, I got 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence," Arua said.

"Darkrai, you sing the little extra part," Meloetta said. "What?" Darkrai yelped. "DO IT!" Cresselia commanded. "Fine." Darkrai gave in.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
__Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
__Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
__Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Darkrai: _Wake me up  
_Arua: _Wake me up inside  
_Darkrai: _I can't wake up  
_Arua: _Wake me up inside  
_Darkrai: _Save me  
_Arua: _Call my name and save me from the dark  
_Darkrai: _Wake me up  
_Arua: B_id my blood to run  
_Darkrai: _I can't wake up  
_Arua: _B__efore I come undone  
_Darkrai: _Save me  
_Arua: _S__ave me from the nothing I've become_

Arua: _Now that I know what I'm without  
__You can't just leave me  
__Breathe into me and make me real  
__Bring me to life_

Darkrai: _Wake me up  
_Arua: _Wake me up inside  
_Darkrai: _I can't wake up  
_Arua: _Wake me up inside  
_Darkrai: _Save me  
_Arua: _Call my name and save me from the dark  
_Darkrai: _Wake me up  
_Arua: B_id my blood to run  
_Darkrai: _I can't wake up  
_Arua: _B__efore I come undone  
_Darkrai: _Save me  
_Arua: _S__ave me from the nothing I've become_

Arua: _Bring me to life  
_Darkrai: _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
_Arua: _Bring me to life_

Arua: _Frozen inside without your touch  
__Without your love, darling  
__Only you are the life among the dead_

Darkrai:_ All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
__Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
_Arua:_ I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
__Got to open my eyes to everything  
_Darkrai: _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
__Don't let me die here  
__There must be something more  
_Arua:_ Bring me to life_

Darkrai: _Wake me up  
_Arua: _Wake me up inside  
_Darkrai: _I can't wake up  
_Arua: _Wake me up inside  
_Darkrai: _Save me  
_Arua: _Call my name and save me from the dark  
_Darkrai: _Wake me up  
_Arua: B_id my blood to run  
_Darkrai: _I can't wake up  
_Arua: _B__efore I come undone  
_Darkrai: _Save me  
_Arua: _S__ave me from the nothing I've become_

Arua: _Bring me to life  
_Darkrai: _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
_Arua: _Bring me to life_

When the music stopped, everyone just stared.

"What?" Darkrai asked, noticing the stares. "WHY THE F*** DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU COULD _SING_?" Meloetta demanded. "Cause I never felt like it," replied Darkrai. "You can SING?" ShuShu said in disbelief. "What is it, the end of the world?" "I WILL KILL YOU!" Darkrai howled, before stepping on a button which splattered paint all over him. "SHUSHU!" He roared. Darkrai began to chase ShuShu around the stage, firing Dark Void after Dark Void.

Meloetta and Cresselia ended up having to restrain Darkrai with Psychic. Luckily, no one got hit by any of the Dark Voids and the challenge continued.

"Ryu, you're up next!" Cresselia said. "My song is 'Dreams of an Absolution' by Bentley Jones," Ryu said.

_In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?  
__All your troubles, are they all what they seem?  
__Look around you, then you may realize  
__All the preachers, all with their lies._

_And I might know of our future  
__But then you still control the past  
__Only you know if you'll be together  
__Only you know if we shall last_

_In the night light, do you still feel your pain?  
__For the valor, you waited, it never came.  
__If you were able, would you go change the past,  
__To mend a faux pas with one last chance?_

_And I might know of our future  
__But then you still control the past  
__Only you know if you'll be together tonight_

'_Cause every night I will save your life  
__And every night I will be with you  
__Cause every night I still lay awake  
__And I dream of an absolution_

_Cause every night I will make it right  
__And every night I will come to you  
__But every night it just stays the same  
__In my dream of an absolution_

_In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?  
__All your triumph, and all you'll ever be  
__Look around you, then you may realize  
__Happiness lies trapped in misery_

_And who knows what of our future  
__We can all try to change the past  
__Only you know if you'll be together tonight_

'_Cause every night I will save your life  
__And every night I will be with you  
_'_Cause every night I still lay awake  
__And I dream of an absolution_

'_Cause every night I will make it right  
__And every night I will come to you  
__But every night it just stays the same  
__In my dream of an absolution_

'_Cause every night I will save your life  
__And every night I will be with you  
_'_Cause every night I still lay awake  
__And I dream of an absolution_

'_Cause every night I will make it right  
__And every night I will come to you  
__But every night it just stays the same  
__In my dream of an absolution_

_And you'll see (and you'll see)  
__What you'll be (what you'll be)  
__And you'll see (and you'll see)  
__All you can be (all you can be)  
__Oh (oh)_

'_Cause every night (every night)  
__And every night (and every night)  
__And every night (and every night)  
__I will dream (I will dream)_

_And you'll see (and you'll see)  
__(yeah) That this is my dream (all you can be)  
__And you'll see  
__Every night (all you can) (oh)  
__I will always dream (yeah)_

'_Cause every night (every night)  
__And every night (and every night)  
__And every night (and every night)  
__I will dream (I will dream)_

When Ryu finished singing, he sighed in relief and went offstage. "Not bad, but your voice wavered a little and you stumbled near the end. 8," Meloetta said. "What Meloetta said. 8" Cresselia said. "F*** good dreams. 0," Darkrai said, folding his arms.

Mikayla walked up to Ryu and gave him a small smile. Ryu smiled back.

BANG! The Love Duo appeared and Aphrodite yelled, "WE GOT A NEW COUPLE!" Venus gave the two a wink and showered them in confetti and petals before they disappeared.

"Is Ryu-kun and Mikay-chan going to get-" "No, we aren't going to get married Pich," Ryu sighed before smiling at Mikayla.

"Okay, drama's over, Tom, you're next!" Darkrai said.

"Get on stage!"said Jaqulina. "NO!"said Tom. "Just do it!"said Jaqulina. She chucked Tom onstage and glared at him.

There was quiet for a few seconds.

"DO SOMETHING!" yelled Ty. _"Oh crap there go the legs,"_ thought Tom to himself. Tom then fainted from anxiety. Then everyone but his friends and Phoenix fell over laughing, thinking _"The bad*** has stage fright? LAME!"_

Tom was then revived by Pich using Thundershock on him.

* * *

Tom stands in the confessionals and starts singing "I'm just a kid" to himself. He finishes and leave the confessional.

* * *

"Okay JJ, you're up next!" Cresselia called. "U-um.. I-I g-g-got S-Safe A-nd S-sound by T-Taylor S-swift."

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_  
_Oooooo, OoooOooo..._

JJ finished and looked at the judges nervously. "H-how d-did I d-do?" she asked, afraid to find out. "You were great, but you are too nervous. Unfortunately, that was your downfall, but you get an 8," Meloetta said kindly. "Nice. I liked it. 9," Cresselia commented. "Bah! There is no safe and sound in the war. But I liked 'everything's on fire' part... 3!" Darkrai said.

JJ sighed in relief and went over where Pich and Shiro was. Even though she just sang a single song, she still felt really tired and fell asleep next to them. Meer glared at JJ, her eyes narrowing.

* * *

**"First chance I get, that little snake is going home," Meer hisses. "No one gets to sleep that close to my Shiro and gets away with it."**

**OOO**

**JJ is in the confessionals with Luke and Arua. "I-I fell asleep n-next to h-him..." JJ says, embarrassed. "I don't think Shiro minded too much. It's not like he moved or anything. You might have a chance with him!" Arua says happily. "I think Arua's right," Luke says, hugging Arua. "Maybe you can be with him."**

* * *

**FAST FORWARD BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS LAZY AND DOESN'T LOVE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS THE OTHER ONES AND DOESN'T FEEL LIKE PICKING OUT MORE SONGS**

"Total score is Ho-Ohs 310 and Lugias 307. So, unfortunately for you Lugias, you are going to elimination tonight in an hour!" Darkrai announced.

The Lugias groaned while the Ho-Ohs cheered. The campers dispersed and left for their cabins.

* * *

One hour later...

"Okay, put in your votes and we... will... see... who... will leave tonight!" Cresselia said, smiling.

Everyone placed in their votes and waited.

"Okay... Zero, Reese, Gracedia, Morgan, Mikayla, PJ, Vincent, and Ty are safe," Darkrai called out, with Cresselia giving everyone their bags.

"Ryu, Katie, and Edgar are safe." The three received their bags.

"Alright, ShuShu, Claws, both of you sucked in the singing challenge. Claws's voice was too scratchy and I hate ShuShu. ShuShu also got a pretty low score too. And the person who is safe is..."

"..."

"..."

".."

"."

"ShuShu, unfortunately, your sorry a** is safe. Claws, you are going home tonight."

"I understand." Claws went to the confessionals.

* * *

**"I knew I would fail the challenge... I can't sing. I'm terrible at it because, like Darkrai said, my voice is too scratchy," Claws sighs. "At least I got a few friends. I'd like Vincent, ShuShu, or one of the nice people to win."**

* * *

"Goodbye, gem eating humanoid," Darkrai said as he strapped Claws to the SurfBoard of Suckers.

"See ya Claws! Maybe we'll see each other again!" Vincent called as Claws surfed through the water away from the island.

* * *

_**Short and lame chapter, I know. I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly love this chapter so I didn't put 100% into it. Sorry. There wasn't really a twist... I kinda tried to make more couples and reveal more about Shiro's mysterious past... Sorry, it was really lame. MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! But the next chapter will be soo much better! *evil laughter* Sorry about that. If there is a lame chapter, it's probably because I have a chapter I'm really looking forward to. Like the NEXT chapter! So, in your reviews, say whether I should do a theme song or do a "last time" summary on my chapters. Also, I NEED YOUR OC's WORST MEMORY! It's for a future challenge (not next chapter), so PM it to me, or, if you disabled PMing (which is really annoying, because I like actually discussing topics with my readers), leave it in a review. If you can guess the all the parts that Shiro sang that actually relate to his life, you can show up in the next chapter. Only one winner for this guess though, it makes it easier for me.**_

* * *

Claws: Please review! And, you know, leave the "worst memory" to help.

* * *

**Next time... On T...P...I...**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! BOOOM! Can you guess what it is? If you can... you get to show up in it as well! Another chance to make it! Oh and, Dragon132, LazyFoxLover, Tomhur, you're back for another episode. DarkArcanine33, SuperDaikenki, Rotom3GS, you aren't cause I need you to kind of submit yourself as a human. It's a requirement and a HUUUUGE hint hint about the next chapter. Also, submit guesses by PM because if you do get it right, I don't want you to spoil it.**


	9. Chapter 9-MWAHAHAHAHAA!

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER EVER SINCE I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA! I hope you guys like it! When I have ideas... they aren't just ideas! They have crazy twists and MANY ideas mixed up! This is what happens when you read too much! You have too many ideas taken from different stories! Okay, I know I sounded crazy right then and there, but it's true. I read lots of books and therefore have lots of ideas for challenges... although I try not to go overboard. I know the title sounds weird and all, but its just... MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, today's music is "Johto Boss Remix VII" by GlitchxCity.**_

* * *

"CAMPERS! MEET US AT THE STAR PAVILION IN 30 MINUTES AT MOST! IF YOU ARE LATE, YOU'LL PAY! AND IT WON'T BE OUR A**ES YOU'LL BE PAYING" Darkrai yelled.

"Hmm... where have I- oh s***, don't tell me," Vincent said. "Oh... My... Arceus... please no," Ty said.

"Oh... great... _they_ are back, aren't they," Ares said, looking at his team. "YAY! Let's go, let's play!" Pich said, bouncing toward the Star Pavilion, with Shiro and Tom following her.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" a muffled voice said. Ares and Luke went to see who it was was while the rest of the team went ahead. They saw a door frozen shut. "Shiro," the two said simultaneously. "Is that you Meer?" Luke called out. "YES! I planned to have sex with Shiro last night, but I couldn't leave my room! A little help?" Meer responded back.

"Now I know why he did it," Ares muttered. "Yeah," Luke said, before breaking the ice with an Aura Sphere.

* * *

Darkrai and Cresselia were hovering nervously around the Pavilion when all the campers came. "What's today's challenge?" Jaqulina asked, glaring.

"Um... let them explain," Darkrai said, pointing at a group of humans.

"I was right," Vincent said, with everyone else groaning.

"Alright, we are hosts again," Volcora said clapping her hands. "EEEE! Oh, you three are just so cute!" Brooklyn was once again cuddling/hugging Pich, JJ, and Shiro. She then let them down and crushed Ryu and Tom in more hugs and kisses.

"Hey! You're crushing him again!" Tomhur cried, leaping froward to pull Brooklyn off his best friend. When he managed to get Brooklyn to release the two fighting types, he turned to Tom.

"Hey Tom, off screen, have you been showing your wacky daredevil goofy side?" asked Tomhur. Tom's eyes widened and he looked nervous.

"WHAT?" Nick said, very surprised at hearing this new piece of information. "YOU have a wacky daredevil side?" asked Ares, who didn't even think that Tom would be a daredevil. "Well... yeah..." said Tom, embarrassed.

"Can we see it Tom-Kun? Can we? Can we?" asked Pich, tugging his arm, while everyone snickered or in Cresselia's and Darkrai's case, fell over laughing.

"NO!" Tom cried. "Sorry I brought it up." said Tomhur, sheepish. "Aw, they were probably gunna find out anyway," said Tom.

The two high-fived and started talking.

Bella walked up and took a good look at all the remaining campers. "Hm... Well, today we are introducing a new camper. His name is Wex, and his species is Axew."

Wex walked up to the campers and immediately bowed to JJ. "Hello my lovely lady. You look as beautiful as ever. I'd love to maybe, get to know each other better later?" He then winked at JJ and sat down, not noticing the slight glare Shiro gave him.

"Oh, how many love squares have you made?" Said a black haired boy with dark skin who was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, green and gray Nikes, and had blue glasses. The male campers also noticed that he had strong arms and legs with muscle on it.

"Who is that?" Mikayla asked, a little less shy with Ryu standing right next to her. "Hmm? Oh that's Dark Arcanine. I guess we'll just call him Dark, not to be racist, but because it'll be weird if we call him an Arcanine when he's a human," Volcora said.

"It's nice to be back here," Dark said.

"Where are the other ones? Like Ike and Dai?" Asked Reese. "Well, they couldn't come in a human form for some reason, so they couldn't come. For the next challenge, everyone, including Darkrai and Cresselia, stand in the middle of the Pavilion, got it?" Brooklyn said.

"Okay..." Everyone stood in the center and waited. "FIRE UP THE CANNON!" Volcora yelled as Bella and Dark aimed a strange looking cannon at the group of Pokemon.

"WHAT?" ShuShu and Darkrai yelped. "Have fun!" Brooklyn waved.

A high pitched "een" could be heard from the cannon as a bright light began to emerge.

"WHAT THE FUUUU-"

BOOOOOM!

* * *

Cresselia groaned as she woke up and noticed they were all in beds. Then she looked at herself. "HOLY MOTHER OF F***IN S*** A**ES! WHAT THE F***?" She yelled, waking up all the other campers.

"What?" Darkrai said annoyed, then he looked at himself and yelped. "WHY THE H*** AM I A HUMAN?"

"What?" Edgar jerked up in his bed and looked at everyone. "WE TURNED INTO HUMANS!"

"Hello campers," a boy with white hair with red flecks in them entered the room. He was wearing white clothes with purples lines and had glasses. He also had an AK-47 strapped to his back.

"Let me guess. Ike? Or Dai?" Nick said, yawning.

"That's Ike," Bella said, entering the room with Dark, Volcora, and Brooklyn.

"WHY THE F*** ARE WE HUMANS?" Ares yelled. "It's for the next challenge," Dark said.

"Listen up! As you all can see, you are now humans thanks to the cannon. VIEWERS, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! Anyway, you all must pass for a human and try to live in human civilization for one day. Yes, you can make groups. Yes, you can work with the other team. Oh, and put some clothes on," Volcora added, pointing to a wardrobe.

All the guys covered their eyes while the girls blushed and hurriedly put some clothes on. Then the guys quickly put some clothes on as well.

Meer, however, tried to rape Shiro, which pitifully backfired as Volcora turned into a Volcarona and scorched Meer with a Flamethrower.

The hosts face palmed themselves after everyone finished "dressing". "You guys..." Ike groaned. "They failed lesson one. All of them except Ares, Tom, JJ, Luke, Mikayla, Ryu, Edgar, and very surprisingly, Shiro and Pich," Dark commented. "Meh, JJ and Tom might have helped them," Brooklyn said. "No biggie, helping is allowed."

"Ugh... HEY! Listen up!" Volcora yelled pulling out a chart. "Only Ares, Tom, JJ, Mikayla, Edgar, Ryu, Luke, Pich, and Shiro did it right!"

Volcora had a pointer and started pointing at things on the chart. "This is underwear. It is NOT a hat! It does NOT go on your head. It goes here!" "This is a shirt and undershirt, and it does NOT go on your legs, it goes on your torso," Dark said, with Volcora pointing at where it was on the chart.

"These are pants, they do NOT go on your arms, they go on your legs. Socks go on your feet, not hands, and shoes DEFINITELY do not go on your hands. They go on your feet," Ike finished, with Brooklyn laughing at the ones who looked absolutely ridiculous.

All the campers blushed furiously and hurriedly put the clothes in the right spots.

* * *

**The hosts stand on the roof of the building they were in. "This will be the temporary confessional," Bella says. "I still think it should be in the bathroom," Ike grumbles.**

**OOO**

**Shiro, Tom, Pich, JJ, Luke, and Arua are looking around the confessional. **

**Shiro, JJ, Luke, and Arua has the look of middle schoolers. Shiro has white hair that spiked up, and is wearing a simple white shirt with white gym shorts, white shoes, and his green scarf. He still has his turquoise eyes. The star clip he had put on a chain and let Pich wear for the challenge (_for those who know who he is _****_modeled after, he looks like him!_). **

**JJ has long green hair, a light green shirt with gold edging, darker green shorts, brown eyes, and her Miracle Seed pendant had turned into a pendant of solid gold. It was still in the shape of a Miracle Seed, however. **

**Arua has black hair, startlig electric yellow eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt with short jeans and black tennis shoes. She also has blue headsets/ear mufflers around her neck with the star pattern on a Shinx's ears shown on the outside pattern of the headsets-mufflers. **

**Luke was wearing a black shirt and a deep dark blue shorts, black tennis shoes, like Arua, and has blue hair, which covered his ears, and blue eyes.**

**Pich looked like a kindergartener. She has short yellow hair with gold eyes flecked with black. She was wearing a yellow hoodie that had the black pattern Pichu's have near their neck on it and had Pichu ears on the hoodie so when she pulled her hoodie on, she looked a little like an oversized Pichu, short and soft black pants edged in yellow, and black shoes. She also (_like it showed earlier_) had Shiro's star clip around her neck.**

**Tom looked like an 18 year old. He has black hair and a black shirt, with baggy blue pants. His black shoes looked like ones built for mountain climbing and he wore black gloves with a spike on it, like on a Lucario's hand.**

**"This pretty cool challenge. I mean, we do get to see what it's like as a human," Luke says, an arm around Arua. "We're so cute and cool looking, if you ask me, in human form! I like it! Especially the headset dash ear muffler!" Arua adds, smiling.**

**"We don't need fancy outfits, they attract too much attention. We need to pass as actual humans. How they will rate us, I don't know, but we need to do our best," Shiro says. "I'm not exactly comfortable on two legs..."**

**"You're such a party pooper Shiro. I'm used to four legs too, but I love this!" Arua twirls around. "I can move around gracefully like this!"**

**"I think Pich will probably do really well in this challenge. Little kids don't change much, universally. They like playing, and they like having lots of people playing and laughing with them," Tom explains to the four.**

**"U-um... T-this ch-challenge is... Okay... I g-guess," JJ says nervously, twirling her hair.**

**"Aah? I can still shock people!" Pich poked Arua and used Thundershock.**

**"That's great Pich, but we should get out, we took too long in the confessionals," Luke says, hurrying out with everyone behind him.**

**OOO**

**Phoenix waits in the confessionals as Shadow, Jaqulina, and Nick arrives.**

**Phoenix was a nicely tanned blonde haired 18 year old with a red tank top edged in gold and a short sleeved pink jacket with a gold skirt. She has sandals and her hair was loose and flowed behind her (_basically what a popular girl would look like_).**

**Shadow, Jaqulina, and Nick all had black hair. Jaqulina has a ponytail. Nick's hair sometimes covered his eyes, and he would shake his head to clear it. Shadow simply let his hair partly cover his eyes.**

**Shadow was a pale 16 year old decked out in black, with a black short sleeved shirt and long black pants, black shoes with long black socks, and a black jacket with a hoodie. Nick looked very lightly tanned and wore gray clothes lined in white and looked to be about 17. Jaqulina also looked 17 years old, athletic, and wore a white shirt with black pants and gray shoes.**

**"You guys have such drab colors," Phoenix says. "Well excuse me Miss Prissy, but I like the colors gray, white, and black." Jaqulina retorts.**

**"Well, I guess the four of us are sticking together in this challenge," Nick drawls. Shadow asks, "Can Twilight come wih us in this challenge?"**

**"Why," Phoenix asks, confused. "Well... Um..." Shadow blushes and gives in. "I like her, she's nice and sweet." Phoenix replies, "Sure, I guess. It can't hurt, just for one challenge."**

**The Dark Fire Alliance leaves the confessionals.**

**OOO**

**Ares, Twilight, and Meer were talking about the challenge. "I think this challenge is trickier than it may seem. You see, humans have been known to steal someone's Pokemon and sell them, they have fought war after war, and they pollute the environment with stuff from power plants and factories. Be on your guard guys," Ares warns. Ares was a 17 year old with short green hair, a pastel green shirt, and long white pants that if looked at from the side, it looked like a dress. He also wore green Toms (_I tried to make him kind of a guy who looks like a girl_).**

**"Don't worry! When Shiro sees this body, he won't be able to resist me," Meer says confidently, ready to win her man over. She had the appearance of a middle schooler with spring green hair that changed with the temperature (_brown when it is 40 degrees Fahrenheit or below, auburn orange when it is 41 degrees to 65, pink _****_when it is 66 to 85, and spring green when it is 86 or higher_). **

**Twilight sighs and stares blankly into space, worrying Ares. "Are you okay?" He asks. Twilight blushes. "Well... I... Have a sort of crush on Shadow... He's cute... And nice..." Twilight trails off. Twilight was lightly tanned, looked to be 16 years old, had long black hair, and wore a soft lavender colored shirt with jeans.**

**"Don't worry too much. I'm sure he likes you too," Meer says. "We'll wish each other good luck in getting our man."**

**Ares sighs. "Lets go."**

**OOO**

**Katie, Morgan, Mikayla, Gracedia, and Reese were all huddling together and were talking about a plan on how to ace the challenge.**

**"I think we should stay together and kind of give some sort of signal when we do something wrong, like a nudge, or head shake," Reese says. She was another middle schooler, but had black hair that shimmered in the sunlight and seemed to change colors, leg and arm bands on her ankles and wrists, her hair tied into a ponytail, and was wearing a red athletic shirt with short blue athletic pants (_tough, athletic girl_).**

**"I agree, but seeing as most humans would think you would be in school because of your age, wouldn't you be a little suspicious looking if you aren't in school?" Katie points out. She has shiny, wavy brown hair with some lighter streaks in it. She looked to be 19 years old and was wearing a brown dress with a black belt and simple brown sandals.**

**"Um... Er... Katie is right," Gracedia says, nervous. "I... Really don't like this challenge." Gracedia looks like a high schooler and has soft, light cyan blue hair with sea green eyes. Along with darker cyan shawl, Gracedia wore a cyan dress that went several inches below her knees with dark blue flip-flops.**

**Morgan sighs. "Can we hurry? We don't know when they will start the challenge! I'm sorry, but I don't want to lose!" Morgan was a middle schooler with cinnamon brown hair that went several inches below her shoulders and piercing brown eyes. She wore light brown clothes with darker brown colored shoes.**

**Mikayla looks around shyly. "I still look like a boy, don't I?" she asks in an unhappy whisper. Mikayla had short red hair with dark brown eyes. She also wore a yellow hoodie with baggy pants.**

**"I'm sorry, but yes, you still do," Gracedia says, putting a comforting arm around Mikayla. "Lets just stick together for this challenge," Morgan says. "Um... We can't. Remember? We are different ages," Katie points out. "Oh well," Reese says. "Just try your best."**

**OOO**

**Edgar stands alone. He was a high schooler with very dark brown eyes (_look almost black, that's how dark_) and white hair. He wore red clothes and had a mean look to him (**_**the bully**_**).**

**"They're all losers if they can't handle a transformation like this," he sneers before leaving.**

**OOO**

**"Grrr..." Darkrai was very unhappy and looks like he wanted to tear something up. He looked about 22 years old and had white hair with a black stripe that spiked up (looks like Darkrai's "hair" when he was a Pokemon sort of), loose black clothes, with his shirt having red around the neck. He was carrying a black backpack.**

**"It's not so bad. We always have to participate in the challenges when Volcora comes though. THAT'S the bad part," Cresselia says. She had pinkish purple hair which seemed to shimmer and flow behind her. She was wearing a pink dress with yellow crescent moons that seemed to flow unnaturally around her and looked to be 22 years old.**

**"Bah." Darkrai aims at the roof door and nails it with several sharp obsidian knives (_which is sometimes used as surgical knives_).**

**OOO**

**Ryu, Wex, ShuShu, PJ, and Zero were talking about how crazy the challenge was.**

**"SERIOUSLY! THEY TURN US INTO HUMANS? WHAT KIND OF CHALLENGE WILL THERE BE NEXT?" ShuShu yells, angry. ShuShu was raven haired middle schooler and has black eyes which could do the puppy dog eyes vey well. He was wearing a gray hoodie with black pants.**

**"Calm down man, don't go crazy yet," Ryu says, trying to calm ShuShu down. Ryu has flaming red hair with brown eyes that screamed "Prankster!" He wore one of those shirts that didn't have any sleeves and long brown pants.**

**Wex was looking around. "Are the challenges always this crazy?" He asks, an eyebrow cocked. He has deep green hair with red eyes. Wearing a green shirt and gray pants, Wex was your average middle schooler (_lookwise_).**

**"Pretty much," Zero admitted. Zero has long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and red eyes. He wore a black and red short sleeved turtleneck with long black pants and looked like he was in high school.**

**"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAA! SOWHATWASTHECHALLENGEAGAINIFORGOTOHWELLGOTTAGO!" PJ says excitedly while leaving the confessionals. He had spiky electric blue hair with black eyes. He wore a white jacket with a white stripe down the zipper and short blue pants with running shoes.**

**"Ugh, I hate this challenge, but Morgan is really cute looking..." ShuShu says, blushing, the conversation changing. Then ShuShu blinks and looks at Zero. "Did you see Gracedia? She looks almost as cute/hot as Phoenix!"**

**Zero blushes and looks away. "I was lucky to get a girl like her..." He trails off.**

**"D***it, he's off in LaLa Land," ShuShu says, waving a hand back and forth in front of Zero, who doesn't even blink. **

**"Wow... Mikayla was just... Wow..." Ryu was amazed at how Mikayla looked. "I mean, she does kind of look like a guy, but she looks much more feminine."**

**Wex sighs as he thinks of JJ, remembering how she looked. "You like JJ, don't you?" Ryu asks. Wex jumped, then settled down and sighs. "Yeah, I do. I'm just not a crazy fan boy. But I do really like her."**

"HEY! YOU TAKE TOO LONG, GET OUT!" Ty yelled from the floor under them.

**"Oops." The group left.**

**OOO**

**Ty and Vincent are seen together inside the confessional. Ty is a strong and athletic looking girl with blackish-gray hair, blue eyes,(she does NOT look old) and was wearing black and gray clothes.**

**Vincent was wearing light brown/tanish colored clothes and had light brown hair with green eyes. He, like Ty, looked strong and athletic, except he (obviously) is a boy.**

**Both of them looked about 19-20 years old. They both look a little nervous. "I have no experience with these 'arms' and 'hands'," Ty says. "Me neither... But..." Vincent looks at Ty a little seductively.**

**"What?" Ty looks at Vincent as he tackles her and they pull into a make out section.**

* * *

**_Okay, basically, imagine the characters as Pokemon gijinkas and take away the Pokemon parts. I can't describe things very well, but I tried._**

* * *

"Campers! Meet in the Big Room!" Someone called. Gracedia said, "Oh, I think that's-" "Yeah, it is," Reese confirmed.

The campers found the Big Room and saw Dai-in Pokemon form. "Aren't you supposed be a human?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, but Volcora wanted someone to laugh their head off when they see you guys fail at being human, so she's letting Dai do that," Brooklyn said as the other hosts entered the room.

"Okay, so those who look like they should be in school will go to school," Dark said, beginning the explanation for the challenge. "So that means Pich will go to kindergarten. PJ will go to fourth grade. Shiro, JJ, Luke, Arua, Meer, ShuShu, Wex, Morgan, and Reese will go to middle school. Mikayla, Ryu, Zero, Gracedia, Edgar, Katie, Ares, Twilight, Jaqulina, Shadow, and Nick will go to high school. Phoenix, Tom, Ty, Vincent, Darkrai, and Cresselia, by looks, you are already adults and therefore you will get a job."

"HAHAHAHAHAA! I can't wait to see you guys fail!" Dai laughs. "Like you know what it's like?" ShuShu shot back.

All the hosts glance at each other and shrug. "We live double lives. Sometimes as a human, sometimes as a Pokemon. So yeah, we know what it's like," Ike replied.

Volcora heaved a sigh and blew out a Flamethrower, almost scorching a few campers.

"As you can see, we still retain some of our Pokemon traits, like using moves. Be careful, because most humans don't like 'different'," Bella warned.

"Lets go. We need to take them to the school. Brooklyn, Tomhur,you take Phoenix, Cresselia, Ty, Tom, Darkrai, and Vincent and give them a one day job that includes interacting with other people. Dark, Bella, you guys know where to go. Dai, Ike, and I will take the rest to school. MOVE OUT!" Volcora said, yelling the last part.

* * *

"I hate this challenge," Darkrai growled. "I have to agree with Darkrai," Cresselia said. "Please, this is what you put us through everyday. So what?" Ty replied.

"Cresselia, for today, your name will be Crescent, and Darkrai, you will be called Black," Brooklyn suddenly said, skipping along.

"WHAT?" The two yelled. Tomhur shrugs. "Well, we can't exactly call you Cresselia and Darkrai, because you are humans now." Tomhur went back to talking to with Tom.

"So, you find a girl yet?" Tomhur nudged Tom. "Maybe..." Tom said. "Don't rush it then, dude, you'll need to take it easy." Replied Tomhur.

Phoenix, Ty, and Vincent were walking behind the group, but were unable to hear what Tom and Tomhur were talking about. Phoenix sighed heavily, thinking. "Are you okay?" Vincent asked, concern in his eyes.

"I think I have a crush on Tom," Phoenix replied. "Woah, really? The apparently sexiest people on the island, an item? Should we make it real?" Ty grinned.

"Wait, WHAT?" Phoenix said, panicked. "Eh. Not right now, if you want it secret," Vincent said, smiling.

* * *

**"AARGH! I CAN'T GO SOFT! But Tom is just so sexy, and the way he- AAARGH!" Phoenix slams her head onto the wall.**

* * *

"Stick together!" Volcora called out as Dai and Ike made sure no one got lost. "H-how much l-longer?" JJ asked, as most of them had walked for a while and were very tired.

"Almost there," Ike said, pointing. A very large building with several other ones on the side had a sign that said "Welcome to Random School!"

"Random school? REALLY? How lame is that?" Edgar said, most of them agreeing.

"This school is where the grades and classes are separate, but they have lunch hour and such together. They should be doing the Morning Assembly right now," Dai said.

"Everyone, lets go! Lets go!" Pich cried, running forward in eagerness. Shiro followed after her, with Meer also running after Shiro. "Ugh, we got to run people," Ike groaned before running after them.

They were huffing and puffing by the time they reached the doors to the stage. Volcora let them catch their breath before hurling the doors open. "Sorry wer'e late!" She called, smiling. Dai and Ike went through the door after her, with Ike motioning the campers to stay put.

"It's Dai!" The kids in the school jumped up to see the Samurott, who smiled. "He's as popular as ever, isn't he," Ike muttered, while Volcora laughed. "We brought some one day students. Educate them the best you can!" Volcora handed the principal a list with the campers' names on it.

"Hey, Dai? You gonna stay here?" Ike called. Dai nodded his head, with the kids screaming in delight.

"Training time for the kids~ No one has beaten Dai yet... He's excellent for helping those kids train until they decide to leave for a journey or leave school," Volcora said. "Anyway, lets go," Ike said. The two left the school and turning into their Pokemon forms, quickly headed to where Bella and Dark were.

"You took a long time," Dark said as he turned back to the cameras, which showed all the campers. "Perfect. They work." The four sat down, ready to see how the campers interacted with the people.

* * *

"Here you go!" Brooklyn said. "You will be working at one of the most famous Pokemon and trainer restaurants that ever existed, Smash Battles! The place where you get the best service, delicious food, and you can battle, either for money or over who pays the bill!"

"Hey! Tomhur!" One of the waiters came over. "Hey Bob, what's up?" Tomhur replied. "Ugh, today is busier than normal. Say, can they help?" Bob said, meaning Tom, Vincent, Darkrai (AKA Black), Phoenix, Cresselia, and Ty.

"Yep! They need a little work experience, so watch them." Tomhur waved. "Good luck!~ You'll need it!~" Brooklyn said as she and Tomhur left.

* * *

**_BUMBUMBUMBUUUUUM! Another chapter I was excited to write about! Yeah, the roles kind of sucked, but I did what I could. I can actually write chapters slightly faster with something called "Evernote". So yeah, if you want to add a little something to your OCs' looks and such, I would be glad to take it into consideration. If you have scenes or such that involve your character, I'd love to see those too, so if you have any ideas, just say so._**

* * *

**Darkrai: Apparently, you are supposed to f****** review if you like seeing Cresselia and I tortured.**

* * *

******Next time... On TPI...**

**How will the challengers face this challenge? Will they be able to pass as normal humans? Or will they fail miserably? Find out next time on T... P... I...**


	10. Chapter 10-Humanized

_**Whew! The descriptions in the last chapter took a long time and almost all the space in the last chapter, so after consulting my friends/advisors (you know who you are) I decided to just finish it in another chapter, plus add in special scene requests. Yes, I do know this is a little weird and all. But everyone loves crazy ideas. Right? Anyway, on with the chapter! And if you have time, check out Rotom3GS's Total Pokemon Island! Also, I kind of made every OC either really cute or hot as a human, so yeah. Just an FYI. Same music as last chapter :3**_

* * *

"Settle down kids! We have some one day students I'd like to introduce!" The principal said through the microphone, receiving the attention of the students. They calmed down and sat, waiting to see the new kids. Dai slipped away from them and went back to where the rest of the hosts were.

"Okay, I will call their names and when I do, they will come up and tell a little about themselves. Pich and Shiro, please come out and say hi!"

Pich bounced onto stage with Shiro following. "Shiro-chan! There are so many people!" Pich grabbed his pants and tugged on it. "I want to play!" "Not right now Pich. I'm Shiro, and I'm Pich's current gaurdian." Shiro then led Pich offstage, too busy making sure Pich didn't fall to notice any of the stares the girls were giving him.

"JJ, Luke, and Arua, please come on out!" The three walked on stage. Luke flashed a smile and put an arm around Arua, who smiled and said, "I'm Arua, and this is Luke. I hope we can be good friends!" Luke said, "Like she said, I'm Luke. I am pretty good at dancing, ish, so yeah." JJ stutters, "I-I'm JJ a-and I-I-I like books." She hurried off stage with Luke and Arua following, all of them oblivious to the stares (some with envy) they were getting.

"PJ, Meer, and Wex, you're up next!" PJ scurried onto the stage. "HiyanicetomeetchamynameisPJandIhaveADHDandI lovecoffeedoyoulikecoffee?" He jumped offstage and landed on his feet. Meer walked onstage confidently. "Shiro is mine, so don't touch him!" She said. Then, smiling at Shiro, she said, "Catch meeee!" As she jumped to where Shiro was. Shiro grabbed Pich and moved, along with everyone else, causing Meer to land on her butt.

"REJECTED!" Tracie yelled from an unknown location. "Shut up!" Meer said, embarrassed, as everyone (not counting Shiro, Wex, JJ, and some of the more serious campers) was either laughing or snickering. Even the teachers cracked a smile.

The nurse rushed up to make sure Meer was okay before retreating back to the corner.

* * *

"Ten bucks on that she's going to be the laughing stock of the school," Ike and Brooklyn said. "You're going to bet against me? BRING IT!" Volcora replied, pumped.

"It won't be fair. You are the author," Dark pointed out. "FOURTH WALL!"

"Shut it Egridos, and you had to ruin it." Volcora slumped against her chair. Dai, Dark, and Bella laughed.

"Hey, it's gotta be fair. If we are going to bet, you can't join, because you will know what's going to happen." Dark shrugged and popped open a can of Coke.

"No one's going to bet against that anyway, we all know she's going to be the laughing stock." Tomhur was scanning the screens and noting the campers' progress.

"That's true enough," admitted Brooklyn.

* * *

After everyone recovered from Meer's epic fail, Wex came up. "Hello. I'm Wex, and I hope... I can win that girl's heart..." He trailed off with the cheers of girls who love love stories. He walked offstage.

"Interesting, now give a hand to ShuShu, Morgan, and Reese!"

ShuShu walked up, smiling. "I'm ShuShu. I like pranking people." As he walked offstage, Morgan came up. "Hi, I'm Morgan." Then she walked offstage and was hugged by ShuShu.

"PDA!"

"Be quiet, Tracie."

"I'm Reese, and I like P.E." Resse went to where the others were.

"Okay, since we need to start the day, when I call your name, come up and wave or something, alright?" The principal said, with the campers nodding.

"Nick, Shadow, Jaqulina, Twilight!" They waved (minus Jaqulina).

"Ares, Katie, Edgar!" Ares smiled, Katie waved, and Edgar just sneered at them.

"Gracedia, Zero, Ryu, and Mikayla!" Gracidea smiled shyly at the wolf whistles before Zero put his arm around her and led her to the others, noticing the many glares he received. Ryu smiled, his eyes glittering with mischief, while Mikayla nervously gave the crowd a smile.

"Okay, classes dismissed!" With a loud cheer, the students departed, and the teachers followed.

"Alright, Pich will go to Room 1, the kindergarten class. Her teacher will be Miss Poinsy. PJ will go to Mr. McCarvy, who teaches fourth grade. Shiro, ShuShu, JJ, Arua, and Luke will go to Mrs. Hilltree's class, and she teaches 7th grade. Meer, Wex, Reese, and Morgan will go to Mr. Wilburn's 7th grade class-" The principal said. "But, but," Meer said, but everyone looked at her, causing her to shut up.

"Well, Mikayla, Gracedia, Ryu, Zero, and Ares will go to Mrs. Hurtch's 10th grade class, and the others will go to Miss Rose's 10th grade class. I hope you enjoy your time here today." The principal finished and handed them a map so they could find their classrooms. "Tata!"

"Come on," said Reese. "Lets go." Everyone left for their respective classrooms, most of them a little nervous.

"Aah! Coming!" Phoenix called as she hurriedly wrote down a customer's order. "Thank you ma'am." She ran over to where the others were, exhausted. "Ugh, this is more tiring that it seems," Phoenix said, draining a glass of water.

Vincent yawned. "Yeah... Ty and I can go faster and keep going for a while and keep on going, becuase we have a lot of stamina."

Ty agreed. "Surprisingly, Cressel- um, Crescent and Black are doing pretty good."

"So, how's Tom?" Phoenix asked, before seeing Tom leave the kitchen. He sighed. "Cooking is okay and all, but I don't really interact much with the other cooks. Just cook, shout, cook some more, place it on plates, fancy it up, and stick it up for you waiters."

"HEY! TOM! WE'RE BEING SWAMPED BY ORDERS, A LITTLE HELP?" One of the cooks cried, laden (**_did I use that right?)_** with dishes. "Got it!" Tom said, dashing in.

"Speaking of, we got to hurry!" The three split up and continued taking orders and assigning waiting people tables.

**Miss Poinsy's room**

"Done!" Pich had written her name in perfect writing. "See! Shiro-chan taught this too!" She then proceeded to write her name in perfect cursive.

"I need to talk to this 'Shiro'," Miss Poinsy muttered as her students stared in awe at Pich, who began trying to explain adding and subtracting using cookies, the cookies ending up being eaten by the kids.

**Mr. McCarvy's room**

"Calm down PJ, no need for you to run around like crazy," said Mr. McCarvy. The kids in the room laughed and smiled as Mr. McCarvy chased PJ around the room.

**Mrs. Hilltree's class**

"Hey, Shiro!" One of the girls in class smiled at him. "Um... Are you taken?" Shiro glanced at her for a second before standing up and showing the 7 different ways to solve the math problem on the board, not answering the question, to the girl's disappointment.

JJ then recited all the different reading techniques used to help determine things such as mood, imagery, etc, etc.

One of the popular boys tried to flirt with Arua, telling her she was the hottest and that they should go out. It didn't turn out so well for the boy. Luke secretly slammed him with several Aura Spheres, which caused Arua and ShuShu to snicker.

ShuShu was immediate friends with almost everybody and enjoyed pranking the teacher with: whoopee cushions, little paint bombs, tiny paper airplanes, buckets, secretly written messages on the board, markers, paper, eraser bits, the stuff on her desk, whatever he could find, etc, etc.

* * *

The hosts were laughing their a**es off.

"Wow," Dark said, the others laughing too hard to say anything.

* * *

**Mr. Wilburn's class**

Meer was hysterical. "SHIRO? WHERE'S MY SHIRO?" She struggled because Wex was holding her back, keeping her from running out the room. "Okay, I would like you to go sit in the corner and please be quiet," Mr. Wilburn said firmly.

"Fine." Meer sat in the corner and grumbled to herself. Wex relaxed and sat down, Reese fidgeted in her seat, and Morgan looked nervous. Vey, very nervous. "We will now continue the lesson on weathering, erosion, and deposition," said Mr. Wilburn to the groans of the students. It was a very boring subject (trust me).

**Mrs. Hurtch's class**

They were taking a math test. The room was silent, with the ocassional cough, rustle of paper, and scritch scritch of pencils.

Ares was quickly scribbling down answers, along with several diagrams and ways to solve th question. Mikayla and Gracedia were thinking their way through it, while Ryu, who hated tests, panicked through it and picked random answers. Zero stared at the test, slowly reasoning his way through the harder questions.

**Miss Rose's class**

"Okay class!~ Today we will each write a love poem in the form of a haiku!~ You all have thirty minutes.~ Make it good!~" said Miss Rose.

The class grabbed some paper and went to work.

**Smash Battles**

"Alright Tom we need you to... Tom?"asked the boss. "I'll get him."said Vincent.

"Tom where are you?" yelled Vincent. "Go away!" said a voice coming from the closet. "Tom what are you doing in there?" asked Vincent. "Hiding until this whole thing blows over Ty." said Tom. "Um I'm Vincent."

"No I know that voice it's Ty the Snivy!" said Tom. "Whats he doing?" asked Phoenix. "Ask Adam Sandler Phoenix!" said Tom. "I think he's having a panic attack," said Vincent. "No crud Nick." said Tom.

"Tom it's not that big a deal! I mean I'm doing good AND I USUALLY HAVE FOUR LEGS!"said Phoenix. "I thought you were a gardevior?" Tom said, confused.

"... Okay that's it!" said Ty as she had come to check on what they were doing. She opened the closet and pulled Tom out but she had accidentally hurled Tom onto a table knocking him out. "Oops." said the Staraptor.

* * *

With the hosts "... I told you Tom couldn't handle this kind of thing!"said Tomhur. The hosts think back. "You did?" asled Dai. "I don't think so," Bella said.

Tomhur gave them a slight stare before turning back to the screens.

* * *

**Later...**

"Wow, you guys are good," Bob said, tired. Ty and Vincent didn't seem tired at all, while the others were panting slightly, but seemed ready to take on more customers. "And I thought he said you didn't have much work experience... You pick things up quickly."

"Thanks," Cresselia/Crescent said. "Sure, now you guys are relieved, as some other people are taking your place. Here's the pay." Bob handed several thousand Poke each. "See ya around," he called as he went to welcome the other workers.

"Whew, we should go back and see what else they want us to do," Darkrai said. "Agreed," Tom replied, the group leaving Smash Battles and heading back to where the hosts were.

**Mrs. Rose's class**

"Alright class, lets see what you got!~" Miss Rose said. "Twilight, how about you go first, okay sweetie?" "Here I go," Twlilight said.

"Your heart starts to thump,".

You begin to realize,

You truly like him."

Twilight finished and looked up at Miss Rose, hoping her poem was okay. "Wonderful, you get an A. Shadow, lets see what you have." She entwined her fingers expectantly. "Um... Okay..."

"Love is powerful.

It changes so many things,

Yet it is fragile."

Shadow glanced at the teacher, sweat dropping as he hated being in the center of crowds. "Amazing. A," Miss Rose said. "Nick, if you would." "Uh..."

"Love is really weird.

It heals you and can save you.

Love can kill you too."

Nick looked very nervous, as the class stared. "Hmm... F," Miss Rose said. "Wha? But... I've never failed any kind of test before!" Nick said, almost hyperventilating. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled, and a UFO, along with several airplanes, crashed outside the school.

"Um, you are dismissed for lunch, class," Miss Rose said, the class staring at Nick.

_**Sorry if those poems were lame, but I'm not good at poetry.**_

**Lunch**

"I screwed it up..." Nick groaned as he thought of what happened during class. "I didn't know you were like that," Katie said, chewing on some carrots. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "It feels weird having teeth."

"I don't like mentioning it, and it feels weird because you've never had teeth," Nick ate his lunch, depressed.

"What happened?" Shiro and the other campers had arrived with their lunches. "Shiro-chan! Look! Big and weird tables!" Pich poked at them tentatively before noticing Nick. "Nick-kun! Are you going to play?"

"No..."

"Aaaw..." Pich starting to eat her lunch while the rest of the campers discussed things that had happened.

"Hey hot stuff! Why don't you ditch those losers and come with us? We would totally be better than those idiots. How could they be better than me?" A guy with hair that stuck up all over had walked up to Gracedia and smiled at her.

"She's not available," Zero said stoutly, not liking the spiky haired dude. "Oh? I'm Spike, and no girl is not available to me," Spike retorted, reaching out to stroke Gracedia's hair.

Gracedia jerked back just as Zero somehow zoomed over and caught Spike's hand. "You don't mess with me or my girl," Zero growled, staring at Spike menacingly. Spike gulped at seeing the look in Zero's eyes and backed off.

Gracedia sighed in relief and squeezed Zero in a hug, causing him to blush. Meer saw Shiro, and squealing, she bounced over and tried to hug him. Shiro dodged and she ended up hugging Wex, who's eyes widened and he shoved Meer of him, glaring.

"REJECTED PDA!"

"Shut up Tracie!" Meer's face burned as the whole school laughed at her.

Finally, the school day ended, but the campers didn't quite know how to get home. "Heya!" Vincent, Ty, Phoenix, Cresselia/Crescent, and Darkrai/Black had come to the school to pick them up.

The students stared in awe at the five adults, as Phoenix and Cresselia/Crescent were stunning, Vincent looked really good, Ty and Darkrai/Black looked cool, like someone popular.

"Phoenix-chan, where's Tom-kun?" Pich asked, looking up at her. "He's hiding in the closet," Phoenix said, annoyed. "He's waiting for all this to blow over," Vincent said. "I asked him."

"We should get back," Ares said. "Lets just go already," Darkrai/Black growled.

* * *

**"I hate this challenge, and I despise this challenge." Darkrai started to shoot out some random Dark Voids which, luckily, didn't hit anyone.**

* * *

"Welcome back campers," said Dai as the campers walked into the room. "And you are?" Vincent said. "I'm Dai, human form," Dai replied.

"What's with the swords?" Edgar asked rudely.

"They're for-"

"Please wear these," Bella inturrupted tossing a pile of clear rain poncho looking things. "Why?" Edgar growled.

"Let me rephrase that for you. Please wear these or you will die," Volcora answered. The campers looked at each other, wondering how dangerous the challenge could be. When they put the poncho on, it molded itself to fit them like a second skin.

"Now that you have out them on, I will explain. The next part of the challenge is to stay inside that box over there and not cross the line. If you do, you are out," explained Dark.

"There will be two people inside the box who will try to force you outside the box. You have to dodge their attacks if you want to stay in. You can also attack the other team, if you want." Brooklyn was once again cuddling Shiro, Pich, and JJ. "At least she isn't crushing Tom and Ryu,"' Tomhur thought, before seeing Brooklyn crush the two in hugs and kisses again. "Great."

"You have to stay in human form. Lets see the unlucky campers, should we?" Ike said, hoisting his AK 47. The campers gulped.

"Okay, into the box everyone!" Tomhur said, herding everyone into the box. "Ike, Dai, they are all yours."

"Sweet." Ike stepped forward with his AK 47, grinning devilishly. "Got it." Dai pulled out his seven swords. "READY?" Bella cried.

"NO! Most of the campers yelled back.

"SET... GO!"

Dai whirled toward the campers like a sharp tornado, while Ike laughed like a maniac and started shooting his AK 47.

The campers scrambled around, trying to avoid Dai, Ike, and all the other attacks sent their way.

Morgan, ShuShu, and Reese were stuck together as Dai started chasing after them. The ran as fast as they could, but then Ike's bullets hit them and blew them out the box. "D***," said Reese, unhappy and annoyed.

"We aren't hurt," Morgan realized, as the bullets had not penetrated their body. "That's why you're wearing them," Dark replied. Morgan was relieved.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Ike was laughing as he hit Pich, Arua, Gracedia, and Mikayla out the box. Shiro glared at Ike and attacked him, joined by Luke, Zero, and Ryu. Unfortunately, Ike was faster, being more used to a human form than his attackers and blew them out the ring.

"There are 9 Ho-Ohs and 8 Lugias!" Tomhur called, while Brooklyn checked to make sure no one was hurt too badly.

Dai was fast. And I mean fast. Holding his swords in several places, he could whirl around and create the perfect defense and offense. He knocked out Ares, Phoenix, Twilight, Nick, Shadow, Jaqulina, Tom, Meer, Katie, Ty, Wex, Vincent, Cresselia, Darkrai, and PJ.

"Only two left, huh," Bella noted. Brooklyn looked very worried. "The last two campers are JJ and Edgar! Can they outlast each other?" Volcora announced, excited.

Dai yawned. "Going that fast can make me pretty tired." He sheathed three of his swords and looked to Ike. "You ready?"

"H*** yeah. I was born for this." Ike smiled, creeping JJ out. Then she got an idea, while Edgar was fixed on taking her out. "AAAH!" JJ narrowly dodged Edgar's attack and ran toward Ike. "MWAHAHAHAA!" He aimed, but missed. 'WHAT THE?" Ike yelped as JJ used Vine Whip and threw him into Dai, who slammed into Edgar. The three, entangled, kicked up a lot of dust as they flailed.

When the dust cleared, they were outside the line. "JJ WINS IT ALL!" Dark announced. Brooklyn sighed in relief as the Ho-Ohs cheered.

"Unfortunately, both teams will be going to elimination tonight," Bella gravely announced. The cheering stopped. "WHAT?" The Ho-Ohs said. "The Ho-Ohs lost the first challenge. The Lugias lost the second challenge. Therefore, it's a tie, and there is no tiebreaker. Consider who you will eliminate later this evening."

"Alright, everyone into the box," Tomhur said. The campers complied.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEN...

BOOOM!

* * *

The campers awoke to find themselves back to normal, much to the relief of everyone, especially the four legged ones. "You have an hour before the Elimination Ceremony." The hosts walked away.

"Finally we are back to normal!" said Tom. "Hey Tom-kun!"said Pich. "Now that we cam back to the island, can we see-". "NO!" said Tom and he proceeded to walk off and punch Ike. He walked off and laid down on his bed, hoping a nap would help.

"I tought I was going to die, I hate that challenge, I'm pretty sure I flopped it." He muttered all sorts of negative things before Phoenix appeared. "Hey, Tom, are you okay?" She asked, looking for him. She saw him on the bed and walked in, sitting down next to him.

Tom glanced at her, a faint blush appearing. Phoenix noticed and thought furiously in her head, "I-I think he likes me! What should I do, what should I do?" She finally decided on a course of action. "Um... Tom... would you... uh... go out with me?" She asked timidly. She wasn't used to this, as life of a spy only put those you cared about in danger, therefore, spies never got attached to others.

Tom looked shocked. After a few awkward moments, he said, "Sure. I've always liked you..." He then kissed her. "A proper kiss." They both smiled at each other.

Then the Love Duo appeared. "D*** it, we missed an earlier couple. We'll have to compensate for this one," Venus said, before Tom grabbed the two. "I did warn you..." He said threateningly as he tied the duo into knots. He shoved them into the Fourth Wall (somehow) and sat back down on his bed.

Phoenix gave him another kiss before leaving the room, as Tom still needed his nap.

* * *

**Later...**

The Dark Fire Alliance met in the woods, all of them unhappy (or in this case, Phoenix is acting. She can't let them know about her and Tom). Except Shadow. He was bubbling with happiness, as when he and Twilight got out, they had talked and gotten together. The Love Duo had not appeared, strangely, but he was glad for it. Now the alliance didn't know.

"Who do we vote off today?" Jaqulina asked. "Hmm... Everyone is probably voting for Meer, so lets go with that," replied Phoenix. "Sure, not like we can sabotage the votes. They write it, then hand it directly to the vote counter, whoever it is that day," yawned Nick.

"..."

"Hey, Shadow?" Phoenix said. "I'm with it. I just wanted to consider it first," lied Shadow. "Alirght, then, now can I go take a nap?" Nick said, leaving.

"Fine. You are dismissed."

* * *

"So, who is it going to be today?" Luke asked, sitting next to Arua. "I don't know, but I think Meer. She's really annoying," Arua replied, giving Luke and JJ meaningful looks. "I-I g-guess..." JJ said.

"Okay, so it'll be Meer." Shiro then left the hieout in the tree.

JJ sighed. "Still no luck..." Luke's shoulders sagged. "I know... it's like he doesn't want to be near us..."

"Hey, at least JJ stopped stuttering. At least around me and you, Luke. That's great! A small bit of confidence," said Arua, flashing a smile at JJ.

"Oh. Well, um, I guess we should go?" JJ said, Arua and Luke following her.

* * *

"Okay, today, we will se who is going home today," Tomhur said, as everyone had cast in their votes.

"Just cut the crap and tell us," Edgar said, grumpy.

"Fine. Pich, Meer, you are in the bottom two for the Ho-Ohs, and Wex, PJ, bottom two for the Lugias," sighed Tom. Ike cackled as he shot the campers their treat bags using a gun.

"Pich, Wex, I have no idea why you two are here, PJ was too hyperactive and caused the school a bit of trouble, and Meer is a crazy, mental fangirl. And the person who is leaving tonight is..." Shiro tensed up, the only sign showing he was worried. Pich didn't seem to be bothered and was chasing a butterfly, Meer was absolutely horrified, as she would no longer be able to stay with Shiro if she was voted off, Wex was calm, and PJ was chasing the butterfly with Pich.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".."

"PJ, Meer, you are voted off. Pich, Wex, you are safe." Shiro snagged Pich's treat bag before it hit Pich and handed it to her. Wex caught his.

"NO! NOOO! SHIRO, DO SOMETHING!" Meer cried. "Hold on, you are not immediately voted off. So go to the docks." Bella said, passing by the campers.

* * *

Pj was in the boat that would take the hosts back, as they didn't mind dropping him off.

"Well, I need to hurry," Tom sighed, impatient. "Why?" asked Tom. Tomhur grinned. "I've got my own TPI I need to get ready for, so yeah." "Good luck!" Tom called. "Good luck," the campers and hosts chorused, although not all of them were enthusiastic about it. "Thanks," Tomhur replied.

"I can't wait to come back!" Brooklyn gushed, crushing Shiro, Pich, JJ, Tom, and Ryu into hugs before stepping onto the boat.

"See ya, and good luck with the future challenges," Dark Arcanine, back in Pokemon form, said.

"I enjoyed the stay, and the challenge, and hope you will endure through the challenges and emerge on the top." Bella was already on the boat.

"I love coming to this island. I always get let loose and get to go crazy and attack something!" Ike jumped into the boat.

Dai was swimming off, in Pokemon form. "I'm really busy, so I got to go."

"Well, Meer, stay here for a bit longer, as we have... different arrangements for you." Volcora, as a Volcarona, hovered above the boat.

A helicopter could then be seen and heard coming to the island. "WHAT?" Meer yelped.

"TARGET LOCKED ON! FIRE!" Someone said, a ladder with an anchor slamming into the ground. An Audino and Gardevior climbed down the ladder. "She's right there," the Audino said, pointing at Meer. "Got it." The Gardevior used her Psychic powers to lift Meer into the air.

Ike and Brooklyn hi-fived. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?" Meer demanded to know.

"Mental hospital. You need some serious help girl," Brooklyn said. The helicopter took Meer away. "See ya!" Volcora flew away, the boat following.

The campers just stood there, thinking.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Cresselia yelled, the campers scrambling away.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Next chapter done. It was late, because it was supposed to be up on Thursday. Stupid homework. Anyway, Rotom3GS and Tomhur have their own TPI, so swing on by and say hi. Tomhur's TPInwas deleted for some reason however, but it should be up soon. Next chapter is going to be fun to write, I think. Anyway, not much to say. I hope you liked it. Oh, please vote on who your favorite camper is on the poll. It's on my profile, and not too many people have voted. So yeah, please send in your charaters worst memory, and stuff.**_

**"Pleasereviewalrightbecauseifyoudon'tIwillbeevenmo rehyper!" PJ says.**

**A sign next to him reads, "Please Review! -Meer"**

* * *

**Next time... On TPI...**

**The campers will test their willpower, knowledge, and try to figure out their feelings and emotions!**


	11. Chapter 11-The Three Tests

_**Yay! Halfway to the merge! I think... Whew, there were troubles with the last chapter (entirely my fault, because I forgot). So, if you read it the day it came out, check again for the new scene I added in. Sorry for that inconvenience. Also check out LazyFoxLover's story, for all you Naruto fans. Also Renegade, I will try the spacing out, but chances are I'm probably going to go back to the not quite so spaced. Sorry. Tomhur has fixed his little problem with his TPI and is taking OCs, so help him out a little ;) And so, a new chapter begins! The music today is "Hoenn Elite 4 Remix" by GlitchxCity.**_

* * *

"HEY YOU MAGGOTS! WHEN I FIND THE IDIOT WHO PUT JELLY IN MY PILLOWS AND HOOKED SEWAGE WATER TO THE SHOWERS IN THE HOSTS' BATHROOM, I'LL KILL HIM! AND BY IDIOT, I MEAN SHUSHU, BECAUSE IT IS OBVIOUSLY HIM! SO GET YOUR A**ES DOWN HERE YOU SONS AND DAUGHTERS OF A B****!" Darkrai angry voice stopped yelling and many of the campers' ears hurt.

Cresselia and Darkrai were waiting when the campers, groaning, arrived. "Hello campers!" Cresselia said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" They yelled, barely hearing Cresselia.

"You didn't have to yell that loudly into the megahorn that was already set at 'So loud you will probably go deaf'! Audino! Use Heal Bell!" The Audino intern complied and everyone could hear again.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!" Darkrai yelled, hurting the ears of recovering campers. Darkrai jumped forward. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He unleashed several Dark Voids, all of them missed the intended target and hit some very unlucky interns.

Cresselia smacked him in the face. "I told you, tortured not killed! Do you want Arceus to kill you?"

"No," Darkrai responded meekly before settling down, but not before throwing ShuShu a death glare.

* * *

**ShuShu and Ryu are standing together. Ryu is rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was beginning to cry, while ShuShu had already laughed his a** off."That was a good one," Ryu says after recovering."I know. And we have so much more in store," says ShuShu. The two high-five/paw.**

**OOO**

**Darkrai is seething. "THAT SON OF A-" The camera turns to static as Darkrai begins a looong rant.**

* * *

"Please welcome today's guests. Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, come on out!" Cresselia called. "Hello! Oh, you guys have such mixed emotions! I can't wait to see what I can do!" Mesprit said cheerfully, arriving to the left of the campers.

"Lets see how strong your willpower is," Azelf said, coming in on the right side of the campers.

"Do they have a specific gender or something?" ShuShu whispered.

"No, we're bisexual legendaries who rape male and female Pokemon on a daily basis. NO DUH we have a gender," a sarcastic voice said. Uxie flew in to the front of the campers. "At least some of you are smart, unlike the shady pooch over there," Uxie commented, referring to ShuShu.

"I'm not shady!" ShuShu growled indignantly.

"Today, Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie get to mess around with you guys. Mesprit will mess with your emotions, Azelf will test your willpower, and Uxie will see how smart you idiots are," said Darkrai.

* * *

**"I-I don't l-like this ch-challenge," JJ says.**

**OOO**

**"I'm not too worried about willpower and knowledge, but dude, Mesprit could so screw us up and turn us insane by messing with our emotions," ShuShu says, standing alone.**

**OOO**

**"Shiro-chan, they have rubies! See! On their tails!" Pich was happy, not seeming to be bothered by the challenge.**

**"You can't play with them," Shiro tells Pich. She doesn't seem to notice and began jumping around the confessional.**

**"I'm more worried about Mesprit..." Shiro leaves the confessionals, Pich following.**

**OOO**

**Phoenix is pacing around. "This isn't good-for obvious reasons.**

* * *

"To explain the challenge better, when I am testing you, we are going to see how long it takes until you try to attack me, tell me to shut up, or overreact," Mesprit explained.

Azelf stepped up. "When I test you, we will take various tests on willpower. Trust me, they will not be easy."

"I'll be setting up tests a few levels beyond your level and we will see how well you do." Uxie started typing up tests for each camper. "You're first Mesprit."

"Who to pick, who to pick..." She hummed cheerfully, noticing most campers inching away. "Aaw, you're scared of me?"

"They should be. Remember what she did to that Charizard? He was never the same," Azelf remembered.

"Even I couldn't fix it," Uxie admitted. The campers were even more nervous when they heard that.

"This is boring. Here." Uxie used his Psychic powers to push Shiro and Tom out the group of campers. "Let them go first. I think they'll probably hang in longer."

Most campers sighed in relief and sat back to watch how Tom and Shiro would do. Tom was watching Mesprit, while Shiro looked like he was taking a nap.

"Still haven't found her?" Mesprit whispered to Shiro, who opened his eyes and glared at Mesprit. The campers noted every single thing she said, seeing as they barely knew anything about Shiro.

"How do you she isn't dead? They could have killed her," Mesprit circled Shiro, who twitched slightly.

"She?" Most campers wondered who "she" was.

"So that's why you never liked Gardevior and Gallade. How do you know she hasn't forgotten you? Did you grow attached to that little one because she reminded you of her?" Mesprit continued. It was obvious Shiro was very annoyed.

After several more minutes of Mesprit whispering several more things in his ear, Shiro snapped. He slammed her with a powerful Iron Tail and froze her into a block of ice with Ice Beam. Then he knocked her around the island with some more Iron Tails.

"Don't ever say that again," he growled before stalking off. The campers backed away, scared. Pich didn't see Shiro snap and she ran up to him. "Shiro-chan?" She asked, holding a box. He softened a little and opened it for her before settling down in the shade of a tree.

"Um... His time was about 8 minutes. Take a look at the message from some random person while we thaw out Mesprit," Azelf said.

* * *

"How many barrels can a Bibarel barrel through inside a barrel if a Bibarel could barrel inside a barrel?" A Bidoof said. "Try saying that five times fast!"

Several people are shown trying to say it 5 times fast. They all failed miserably.

* * *

Mesprit was thawed out and had downed several mugs of hot cocoa. "Wow, I didn't think he would actually do that," she said. "So, the Lucario is the next one?"

Tom looked calm, but he was wary.

Inside his ear so the others wouldn't hear, Mesprit whispered, "How do you know she isn't leading you on? She is a spy, they are trained to lie to people can't tell. Can you really trust her? What if she plans to use you? She could have an alliance."

Some doubts started to creep into Tom's mind, but he shook them off. That was Mesprit wanted him to think.

Mesprit then whispered something and Tom's face twisted in rage. "YOU DO NOT SAY THOSE THINGS AGAINST MY BEST FRIEND!" He roared, beating the s*** out of Mesprit. The campers stared. Tom had lasted 8 minutes, like Shiro.

"You are weak Mesprit. Weak. You can only fight with words. I fight with WILLPOWER!" Azelf cried. "I could beat you anytime!"

"No you couldn't. Someone could lose their willpower thanks to their emotions, so ha! I win!" Mesprit retorted, fully healed (somehow).

"Just so you know, knowledge always wins. Someone who has only strength will eventually bow to wisdom, and emotions are controlled with knowledge," Uxie drawled.

"WHAT?" Azelf and Mesprit yelled at the same time. The three siblings began to fight and said some pretty nasty things.

"Emotions can cause someone to forget what they learned temporarily, whether they are in love or blind with rage!" Mesprit hissed.

"And willpower can defy your 'knowledge' and 'wisdom'!" Azelf growled.

The campers and hosts just watched as the three fought. "You sure you aren't dating each other or something?" Darkrai cackled.

"Are you mental?" Cried Mesprit.

"To answer that question," ShuShu replied, "Yes, he is indeed mental."

"Whatever. We came from the same EGG! You think we would date our sister?" Azelf said in disbelief.

"Idiots these days." Uxie typed up several more tests in a few seconds.

"YOUUUU!" Darkrai once again leaped out to attack ShuShu and the Lake Trio.

Cresselia restrained him. "Umm... Montage time?"

* * *

**Start of the Emotion Test Montage**

Alost of the campers fell to pieces after their little "talk" with Mesprit.

JJ simply broke into tears after 1 minute and 30 seconds and started sobbing into Arua, who barely held back her own tears after 2 minutes. Luke attempted to beat the crap out of Mesprit after listening for one and a half minutes, but Mesprit dodged all the hits.

Phoenix looked absolutely horrified after 3 minutes, Jaquline almost mauled her after 5 minutes, Nick had surprisingly lasted for 8 minutes before slashing Mesprit with a Shadow Claw. Shadow looked very depressed after 4 minutes, and Twilight only lasted for fifty-five seconds.

Ho-Ohs total time: 42 minutes and 45 seconds.

After 6 minutes, Edgar almost killed Mesprit. Katie lasted for 2 minutes before crying, Ryu almost burned a crater into the ground in 5 minutes, and Ty held on for 8 minutes before using Close Combat on several boulders, blowing them into pieces. Wex had a deadpan look in his eyes along with ShuShu, both of them lasting 4 minutes and 15 seconds.

Vincent looked stunned after 3 minutes and fell over in shock, Zero rocked in a fetal position after 3 minutes, later joined by Wex, then by Mikayla, who lasted 4 minutes and 10 seconds. Morgan and Gracedia burst into tears and ran to their boyfriends, with Morgan lasting 4 minutes and Gracedia holding on for 3 minutes.

Reese lasted for 6 minutes before roaring in anger and unhappiness and unleashing several attacks.

Lugias total time: 48.4

**End of Emotion Test Montage**

* * *

"What did you do?" Cresselia cried as she had gone to do something and came back after Mesprit had finished with most of the campers.

"I did what you asked me to."

The campers were a wreck. At least most of them. Most of the girls ended up crying, some of the guys were in fetal positions, and even Shiro and Tom were slightly off, both of them looked disturbed.

* * *

**The campers were all inside the confessionals, minus Pich. In unison, they say, "I hate this challenge."**

* * *

Darkrai was laughing. "I LOVE THIS CHALLENGE!" He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Ugh... One more camper... And honestly, I don't want to do it," Mesprit said.

Uxie looked up from his test typing. "I agree with Mesprit."

"Same here, I wouldn't want to do it in her position," Azelf had taken to zooming around the campers.

"PICH!" Mesprit called.

Pich bounced in and came to a dead stop when she looked around. She gaped at everyone, and in 7 minutes, tears started to pool around her eyes. 3 minutes later, she started crying and ran to Cresselia, the closest person.

"C-C-Cresselia-Chaaaaan! Waaaaah!" She wailed.

"I told you I would hate it..." Mesprit looked depressed herself.

"So you can just ignore the fact you almost emotionally destroyed almost all the campers but only show remorse on one of them?" Cresselia couldn't believe it.

"She is only 1 month, 3 weeks, and 4 days old. She has a short past and a bright looking future ahead. What do you think?" Uxie sarcastically commented.

Mesprit explained, "In order to actually make her really unhappy, I had to do something physically. She's hasn't lived for too long and hasn't had any horrible experiences for me to use. She also hasn't yet been exposed to any kind of betrayal, she hasn't been in love, and she hasn't done anything I could turn against her. So I kind of had to make everyone a wreck for her test. I told you I wouldn't exactly like it."

"You're too much a romantic. You wouldn't really do stuff like this anyway," Uxie commented.

"So... CAMPERS! The Ho-Ohs win that challenge! Um... ready for the next test?" Cresselia tried to be a bit cheerful, but faltered after the looks the campers gave her.

"Well... Then at 3:00 PM today, we will continue... Okay?" Cresselia felt sympathetic.

The campers nodded and trooped back to the cabins slowly. Shiro came to get Pich, who had stopped crying and had fallen asleep.

* * *

**At 3:00 P.M...**

"Alright campers, Azelf will test your willpower!" Mesprit said to the campers, who had recovered- for the most part.

Azelf was thinking. "Lets see... which kind of test will work out best for all of them... I GOT IT!" He concentrated for a moment and BAM! He teleported Arceus- Normal Form- to the island.

"Hmm? What am I doing here?" She asked.

Azelf whispered in her ear, and she nodded. "Okay class, today we will cover the history of all the legendary Pokemon! Hang on, because there are at least 1,000 chapters!" Arceus seemed very cheerful as most campers groaned.

"Chapter One: The Beginning. At first, there was only an egg. One single egg, in which a Pokemon named Arceus emerged from. Arceus, using her astounding god/goddess-like powers, shaped the world, but it was barren with almost no life on it. However, that was soon to be changed-" Arceus pulled out the biggest and fattest book anyone had ever seen in their life and started reading from it.

One chapter later...

ShuShu, Ryu, Reese, Edgar, Luke, Arua, and Pich dropped out, all of them bored, tired of sitting down, or hated the chapter, which was at least a million words long.

On the fourth chapter...

Only JJ and Wex were left, as the second and third chapter was even LONGER than the first one. The ones who had dropped out were waiting to see who won or was doing whatever.

* * *

**"That was the most boring book in the history of books," Edgar says. "And I think all books are boring.**

**OOO**

**Jaqulina was very, very unhappy. "WHO THE F*** WOULD READ A GOD D***ED BOOK LIKE THAT?"**

**OOO**

**"I like books, normally, but that book was just... really long. And boring." Tom says.**

**OOO**

**"Why is Arceus-san reading a giant book?" Pich was looking out the window to see Arceus droning on.**

* * *

Arceus was now reading the 7th chapter, which consisted of 3,439,087 words. Wex couldn't take it and fell asleep, only to be hit by a Chansey's Wake-Up Slap.

"Wha?" Wex looked very confused.

"AND THE HO-OHS WIN THE SECOND CHALLENGE!" Cresselia said, the Ho-Ohs jumping for joy.

Arceus closed the book. "I think I am done here."

"U-um... Could I-I have a c-c-copy of t-that book? I-it seems i-i-i-interesting," JJ said, to almost everyone's disbelief.

* * *

**"How the? I know I'm the being of knowledge and all, but even _I_ find that book really boring!" Uxie was shocked.**

* * *

"Here you go, little one." Arceus produced a nicely bound book and handed it to JJ.

"T-thank you."

"Er... Anyway Lugias, you have one chance to make it to immunity. If you can beat the Ho-Ohs in the knowledge test, you will win immunity. But it's late, so we will continue tomorrow! Get to bed!" Cresselia was yawning.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

The campers arrived at the Pavilion after a quick breakfast. Uxie was holding many different papers, looking very sastified. Azelf and Mesprit were chatting with Cresselia.

"Alright you maggots! Here are your pencils and stuff, so get to work! You have 3 hours!" Darkrai looked very bored, and started shooting some Dark Voids at interns just to see what kind of nightmares they would receive.

2 and a half hours later...

Uxie looked up from his various books and electronic devices. "30 minutes left," He said in a monotone voice, causing several campers to panick.

"I'M ONLY ON THE TENTH GOD D***ED QUESTION! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" ShuShu cried.

Tom was confused. "This has way too many different equations, requiring knowledge from several different fields and needs several inferences to answer even a single question."

"Ah... I'm done." JJ handed in her test and fidgeted as the campers stared at her in disbelief.

Uxie graded her test in a minute and was astonished. "She got a whopping 80% correct!"

"Holy Heatran! That's like amazing, especially since it was a test _Uxie_ made!" Azelf's jaw had dropped when he heard JJ's score.

"She just pawned about half of the legendaries!" Mesprit cried. "Wait till they hear about this!" She hummed happily as she twirled.

"Anyone else done?" Uxie was much more interested in the campers, especially JJ. _"Who knows what kind of qualities they possess?"_ He thought.

"I am." Shiro gave his paper to Uxie before Pich jumped up.

"Uxie-kun! Here's the paper!" Pich also gave Uxie her test before sitting down next to Shiro.

"The albino one has a score of 80% and the little one-" Uxie spat out whatever he was drinking and stared at Pich like she was an alien.

Azelf was curious. "Bro, what's the matter?"

"Lets just say all the legendaries, not counting me, were just pawned by an almost 2 month old Pichu," Uxie replied.

Darkrai choked. "WHAT?"

Cresselia didn't believe it. "What's the highest she could get? Maybe a 50?"

"More like 100%!" Mesprit cried after seeing Pich's score.

"She got a ONE HUNDRED?" Darkrai roared. "What is she, a miracle?"

"You have some very interesting subjects here..." Uxie smiled, and for once, he made the campers nervous. Very, very nervous.

"Well, Lugias, you are really lame. I have no idea how many elimination ceremonies you've been to, but you've been to a lot. You will vote tonight. You have time think and do whatever. Ho-Ohs, you are safe for the millionth time, blah blah blah, now shoo." Cresselia said.

The Lugias complained.

"HE GAVE HER EASY QUESTIONS!"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"SHE CHEATED!"

"THEY HAVE ALL THE SMART PEOPLE!"

"SILENCE BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" Darkrai and Uxie shouted. The campers clammed up.

"Okay, who tutors you, Pich?" Uxie was calm and gentle(ish) again, but most people could see the evilness within.

"Shiro-chan, JJ-chan, Tom-kun, and Edge-kun!" Pich said, smiling innocently.

"EDGAR?" The campers yelled in disbelief.

"Okay, so MAYBE the stupid brat has been sneaking over to play and MAYBE I let her into my room and MAYBE I play some games with her. So what?" Edgar put extra emphasis on the maybes and was leaning against a post, scowling.

"What did you teach her?" Shiro growled.

Edgar sighed. "Fine." He turned to Pich.

"Pich, we are going to play a game."

Pich looked at Edgar happily. "Yay!"

"Today, we will play Beat Up The Hosts. They said it was okay. Ready?"

"WAIT WHAT?" Cresselia and Darkrai yelped.

"Okay!"

"GO!"

Pich flew at the hosts with amazing speed and the beat the s*** out of them wih several different weapons, her moves, a tree, and one of Uxie's laptops. When she finished, she smiled innocently again and looked at Edgar.

* * *

**"Pich is dangerous. Really dangerous." Vincent said, flapping his wings. **

**"We can handle her. Right?" Ty asked.**

**"Of course we can."**

**OOO**

**"They say big things come in small packages, and Pich truly embodies that," Tom said, JJ nodding in agreement.**

**"I-I'm g-glad she's m-my friend."**

* * *

"Did I win Edgar-kun?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Yay!" Pich bounced back over to Shiro, who had looked on disapprovingly, but decided the skills would be useful in defending herself in the future and didn't say anything against it.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Azelf and Mesprit had fallen over laughing so hard they cried, while Uxie gave off an evil grin because he had recorded the entire thing.

"You got owned... BY A KID!" Azelf continued laughing until he almost died because of no air.

"You guys are going to get it from Mewtwo..." Mesprit was gleeful.

"SHUT THE F*** UP! ALL YOU DUMBA** CAMPERS GET THE H*** OUT OF THIS ARCEUS FORSAKEN A**HOLE OF A F***ED UP H***! GET YOUR BULLS*** OUT OF HERE!" Darkrai yelled as the campers scrambled into their cabins.

"Too far Darkrai," Uxie said, eyes glittering. "Too far."

"TOO FAR YO MOMMA'S A**!" Darkrai stormed off to blow things up on his private destruction island.

Later... At the Elimintation Ceremony...

"Okay, you all voted. Katie, you're out for whatever reason. Goodbye." Cresselia floated away while Katie looked shocked.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Don't ask me, I voted Darkrai just to annoy him, but he wasn't here. Ciao." ShuShu dashed off.

* * *

**"Oh... I guess I liked being here." Katie was inside the TreeHouse Confessional. "I would want the girls or one of the nice guys to win."**

* * *

Katie flew off the island, to Darkrai's complaints.

"I didn't get to tie anyone up today!" He whined, very unhappy.

"Just come on, before Mewtwo finds us," Cresselia moaned.

The hosts quickly went inside their trailers after that short conversation.

* * *

**_Yeah, the ending was lame. So, if you're camper is involved with something, like an alliance, or is in a relationship, send me scenes. Especially about the pairings. I'm terrible at writing love scenes. I think I've got my first case of writer's block, or maybe it's just the test stress. Either way, it might take a bit for the next chapter, so yeah. Leave reviews, check out the Poll, I SERIOUSLY need those worst memories for those who haven't sent them, and hopefully, it'll go smoothly. I've also revealed more about Shiro's mysterious past, and Edgar is friends with Pich? *dramatic music* Uxie is a smarta** maniac, Azelf a tough guy, and Mesprit a sort of half girly-girl and half tomboy. Also, I will kind of feature one of the campers in each chapter. Since I still cant quite portray all of the campers as easily as I can portray my OCs, it might be hard, so, that was just an FYI._**

* * *

**Katie: Please review, or Edgar will set Pich on you!**

***from the island* Edgar: I WILL! AND GLADLY!**

* * *

**Next Time... on TPI...**

**The challengers will face their worst fear-and their worst memory. The truth behind someone is finally revealed. Will Pich beat anyone up? Will Edgar soften up? Will the campers break the Fourth Wall? Will everyone get lines? Find out next time on TPI!**


	12. Chapter 12-Fearful of Fears and Memories

_**Well, here is the big one. For me. I had already decided when this chapter will happen after I wrote the first chapter. I've also planned this out, ish, but yeah. So, the song of the day is "Kanto Gym Battle Remix" by GlitchxCity.**_

* * *

Tom was reading in his room when suddenly, the air duct started to shake and it broke.

"HUH!?" exclaimed Tom, bewildered. "Hi." said Phoenix, emerging from the duct. She was blushing and smiling happily. "Phoenix!" said Tom. The two hugged and sat next to each other, enjoying the other's company.

A few minutes later after some more hugging and other stuff (NOT R Rated stuff) Tom remembered Mesprit's words and felt a bit uneasy.

"Uh, Phoenix?" said Tom. "Yes sweetie?" replied Phoenix. "You wouldn't turn against me and vote me off or something right?" Tom asked.

"Of course not. Why would you say that?" Phoenix moved closer to Tom, causing him to blush. He drew Phoenix's body closer to his, causing her to (sort of) purr in happiness.

"No reason." Tom thought and the two proceeded to make out.

* * *

**"Wow... He tastes good... But Mesprit must have told something. Now he's a little suspicious. And it's hard to not want to be with him. Urgh, I'm growing softer... But maybe it's not as bad as I thought. Speaking of, Mesprit did the same to me. She told me all sorts of suspicious things. She's a living torture device!" Phoenix's fur was slightly messy but she has a smile on her face-until she remembers Mesprit.**

**OOO**

**Tom was not as well groomed as usual. "Uh..." He was in a happy daze, a goofy grin appearing on his face.**

* * *

"Campers, come to the House!" Cresselia said.

The campers trudged to the House-that definitely wasn't there yesterday.

"Wha?" There was a quaint little house near the forest. It looked cozy and inviting.

"Where is Phoenix and Tom?" Shadow asked.

"Sorry... I lost my favorite comb and Tom helped me find it." Phoenix and Tom appraoached the group. However, Tom's and Phoenix's expression and attitude made the statement a little... Questionable.

Darkrai then gleefully popped out of a shadow and scared Gracedia, Morgan, and Mikayla. "Today we will be doing... THE FEAR CHALLENGE!" DUN DUN DUUN! "Where is the sound effect coming from?" Vincent asked. DUN DUN DUUN!

"Hey! You were supposed to play it when the script told you to!" Darkrai snapped, scaring the Buneary intern. "It's broken!" She cried fearfully. DUN DUN DUUN!

"Fine, ignore it. Today, like I said, is the FEAR CHALLENGE!" DUN DUN DUUN! "This is my area of expertise, so I am in charge today! However, because of some lamea** reason, no one else will see your fears. Also... For compensation... We will search for your worst memories with a special machine and play it on the BIG SCREEN for EVERYONE to see!" DUN DUN DUUN! Darkrai was practically dancing with joy.

"Shiro! Guess who?" Meer tried to give him a glomp (flying tackle hug) but failed because he dodged.

"Why is she here?" Shiro asked indifferently. "She makes good and plenty of reviews by her just being here, so we brought her back," Cresselia said. "You are in the Lugias," Cresselia added, making Meer flip out.

"WHAT? NO! PLEASE NOOO!" She screamed.

"I don't freakin care, you're in the Lugias and you're staying there."

* * *

**"I r-really d-don't like t-this c-challenge." JJ was very nervous.**

**"Neither do I. I just..." Arua shudders. "Don't worry," Luke says, giving Arua a kiss and JJ an encouraging smile. Arua smiles and blushes, while JJ nervously smiles back.**

**"We'll do fine. We just need to stick together and remind ourself we can do it!" Luke's little pep talk worked. JJ and Aru were in higher spirits as they leave the confessional.**

**OOO**

**"F*** this challenge," Edgar says, glaring.**

**OOO**

**"NOOO! I NEED TO BE WITH SHIRO!" Meer wails.**

**OOO**

**"This is not good." Shiro stalks out the confessional.**

* * *

"So, since the Ho-Ohs have been winning, they go first! Inside the house you will face your fear! Press the button and say 'Great Darkrai, let me out!' If you can't handle it. Lets see what you got!" Darkrai's grin was huge, as he was in charge for the challenge.

"I'll go," Ares sighed, and he walked in. There was a bed and a male Gallade, who eyes Ares seductively. "Aren't you a pretty lady," he said. "Wanna make out?"

"Wait, what? NO! I'M A BOY!" Ares yelled. "Oh, well then whatever. You should have become a Gallade, instead of a Gardevior. Pfft, loser." The Gallade exited.

"Whew..." Ares left the house and sat down in relief. "Ho-Ohs, point. Luke, Arua, you'll go in together." Darkrai shoved them inside and shut the door.

Luke's and Arua's eyes widened as they saw huge spiders. They were circling their friends and began to maul them mercilessly. DUN DUN DUUN!

Arua trembled, then gave in. "GREAT DARKRAI, LET ME OUT!" She screeched as she pressed her button.

Both of them were teleported out. Arua had tears while Luke hyperventilated. "Luke, point, Arua, no point. JJ!"

JJ thought she was in a burning house and she freaked, but made it before she pushed the button.

"Montage Time!" Cresselia called. "Arceus d***it woman, you ruin everything!" Darkrai yelled, unhappy. DUN DU DUUN!

"We don't have too much time, as we do want to show the viewers their worst memories, right?"

"Fine." DUN DUN DUUN! "Have you fixed the machine yet?"

"No sir!"

* * *

**Start of the Fear Montage**

Pich didn't pay attention when she went inside the cabin and she played Spark (try to get the lightbulb on the rod to light up using electricity) until her fear was over, earning a point. Phoenix actually met Kyogre and fainted, losing her point. Twilight saw herself dying alone but managed to stay in long enough for a point, Shiro saw certain people getting hurt and was unable to help them, but he didn't react, earning a point. Nick and Shadow were both being abused by their fathers, Shadow fainted but Nick lazily deafened his father with a Shadow Claw. Jaqulina saw herself being disowned by her parents and pushed her button, and Tom was surrounded by bugs, and he almost pushed his button, but thought about Phoenix and firmly stood his ground until it was over.

**Ho-Ohs' score: 9**

Edgar pushed his button, Cresselia respecting his decision because he had to kiss Cresselia. Ryu saw his friends getting hurt and pushed his button, Reese had to fly and she quickly pushed her button. Ty already conquered her fear earlier, Wex pushed his button because he saw himself being rejected from everything, and Mikayla pushed her button because she couldn't watch herself being bullied and picked on for the rest of her life.

Vincent freaked and slammed his button-right after he got the point. Morgan saw a lot of humans holding pokeballs. They eyed her and she pushed the button. Zero saw himself being ignored every time he tried to talk to someone and just stood there, shocked and very depressed, earning a point for not exiting the house. Gracedia saw all her friends being killed, and because Darkrai was evil, they were being killed so the people who were killing them could kidnap her. Gracedia cried but stayed in long enough for the point. Meer (you probably guessed) saw herself being rejected and beat up by Shiro (because Darkrai is evil). She cried, then got angry and destroyed the house in rage because she knew it was a lie (in her world). She earned two points, because Darkrai liked how she blew up the house and tried to strangle several poor interns.

**Lugias' score: 5**

**End of the Fear Montage**

* * *

Music change! For the second time! Now find "Pokemon Christmas Medley 2012" by GlitchxCity. Again. If you like Kingdom Hearts, you might want to listen to it. You'll see why..."

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Darkrai smiled, enjoying the unhappiness and fear emanating from the campers. "Ho-Ohs win the first part of the challenge! Now for the second, it will be decided on who has the WORST worst memory on their team! Our judges... THE SOFTIE TRIO!" DUN DUN DUUN!

"We are NOT the Softie Trio!" Celebi cried. Shaymin, in her land form, smiled uneasily. "H-Hi." "Alright, let's see what kind of memories they have," Phione said, ready to get on with it.

"You are the Softie Trio, even Girantina thinks so. Kyurem even agreed with him!" Darkrai said, to the gasps of the Softie Trio and Cresselia. "Girantina ans Kyurem GOT ALONG!" Cresselia cried. "Normally, they kill each other or avoid each other each time they meet! Mostly try to kill each other, but that's not the point!" DUN DUN DUUN!"

"I fixed the machine!" The Buneary intern called.

"Good, now moving on, who's going first?" Darkrai asked, looking at them expectantly. They all back away. "Okay Tom, you go." They shoved him into a chair and pulled some sort of weird metal circular hat. Light from the inside flashed and Tom slumped, unconscious. "Please direct your attention to the big screen" Cresselia said, meaning the giant screen next to the chair.

* * *

It showed Tom as a little Riolu. He had really terrible mental breakdowns once each month and it got him in huge trouble. He'd freak and go crazy, and the teachers would be forced to hold him down. One of the worst ones was just before Tom arrived at TPI.

"Okay class, time to change seating arrangements," Tom's teacher said. "But I like my seat! I don't want to move!" Tom cried. "Too bad," the teacher harshly said. "Get to it and STAY there."

Tom absolutely refused. His friend tried to convince him to move, but made the situation worse. In the end, Tom had to move, and worse of all, for him, someone had joked about getting Tom's old desk-and they got it.

* * *

"Oooh... I know how doing stuff you don't like feels..." Phione said. "Yep." The other two agreed. "1-10, his memory gets an 7."

Darkrai pulled the hat thing off Tom and he jerked awake. He stared at everyone before making a run for it.

"Well, no one cares about him, Ryu, next!" Darkrai was eager to see the next horrible memory.

* * *

Ryu was a Chimchar at the time, and he was in a Dodgeball tournament. Bad idea. He was pummeled by the other team, some of the dodgeballs hitting him in his... uh... area.

* * *

"Ouch. But, really, a dodgeball game? It's not that bad, compared to some of our memories," Phione said. "Sorry. Gotta agree with Phione on that one. You try being chased by some human maniac with a Dark Ball, actually BE captured, turned evil against your will, destroy parts of your home forest which you are supposed to PROTECT, then almost mentally destroy yourself trying to shake off the effects of the stupid Dark Ball, die, AND come back to life. THEN see if your earlier bad memory sucks so much," Celebi grumbled.

"Ah, don't be so mean. So... he gets?" Shaymin implied. "2." Celebi folded her arms and dared them to try to argue. "Okay then, Ryu gets a 2. Reese!"

* * *

Reese was walking down the halfway when Damion, a popular and handsome Mightyena, walked up to her. "Hey Reese," he said, smiling.

"Oh uh, hi Dawson." Reese nervously but happily smiled back, blushing slightly. Dawson's friends snickered behind him but Reese didn't notice. "So, you wanna go out?" Dawson asked.

"Sure!" Reese brightened. The bell rang and she happily hummed as she went home. But on the night of her date, Dawson stood her up. Reese asked him about it the next day.

"Ha! Like I would go out with you. It was just a dare. And boy, was it a fun one." Dawson laughed at her, his friends soon joining in.

* * *

"Woah, this is a bad one. Sadly, still a 4." Celebi said. "Woah, she definitely isn't being a softie today," Phione whispered to Shaymin, who nodded her head.

Phoenix was next, and everyone saw that her worst memory was when her parents said they were getting divorced.

* * *

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID LITTLE VULPIX! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! YOU WERE ALWAYS A BURDEN, I NEVER WANTED YOU!" Phoenix's father screamed. After many more harsh and terrible words, he forced Phoenix's mother to take her. Phoenix was devestated by her father's words at that time.

* * *

When Phoenix reawoke from whatever the hat thing did to you, she cried and ran out the house, but Cresselia teleported her back, along with Tom. "Stay," Cresselia growled.

"Uh, parent problems? Shaymin and I don't even remember our parents. 4," Celebi called. "Sorry," Phione smiled at her nervously and sympathetically.

"Okay, JJ!" Darkrai shoved her in.

* * *

JJ had just arrived at the Orphanage, run by a Weavile-who hated grass types. "Beat her and don't show mercy," the Weavile hissed. JJ was beat up by the Revoke there and forced to sleep outside, barely receiving any food or water. One day, the Weavile got drunk and lost a poker game with crime boss in the town. The Weavile feared she was not going to be able to pay him back.

When the boss arrived, he said, "Gimme one of those stupid kids. Then I'll consider the debt... even." He spat on the floor. "Here take her." The Weavile shoved JJ, flailing and crying, at the boss, who took her away.

* * *

"Oooh, that's pretty bad. Still lame, compared to some of our own, but I'll be nice and give you a 5," Celebi said, arms folded. "Okay, that is terrible. Prejudiced people should learn not to judge books by their cover," Shaymin said, frowning.

"Whatever with your 'I'm nice so I'll' s***. I wanna see tears, pain, unhappiness!" Darkrai shouted. "Luke! Then Arua! Judge AFTER they are both done!"

* * *

Luke's worst memory was when he was in elementary school. A Zoroark picked him up and tossed him into the floor. After several kicks, he stomped Luke into the floor, breaking 3 ribs, had cuts and bruises all over his body, and a huge concussion.

* * *

In Arua's memory, she went to the grocery store for her mom. It caught on fire with her still inside it, along with several other people screaming for help. Luckily, they were saved before the fire consumed them.

* * *

"Lame. A burning building? That would never happen underwater." Phione was exasperated. "Says you, you're a water type!" Celebi and Shaymin both cried.

"Fine. She gets a 5."

"Bullies? Please, when we legendaries have fights between underdogs and top dogs, there are more explosions, worse injuries, more pain, people cheering their favorite on, places get blown up, we get revenge, and more stuff. That was REALLY lame," Celebi said after they decided Arua's score.

"No offense, but I have to agree with Celebi. You guys have it way too easy," Shaymin agreed, Phione nodding. "3."

"And they aren't so soft after all, Darkrai," Cresselia commented, throwing him a look.

* * *

**"Way too easy? WAY TOO EASY? I thought I was going to DIE!" Luke cries., angry and unhappy JJ was rocking in a fetal position, terrified.**

**"Calm down, okay? Uh, nothing good will happen if you freak out!" Arua says, smiling nervously, but it was easy to see she was just as scared and** **unhappy.**

**OOO**

**"NOT THAT BAD?" Ryu screeches. "THAT B*** THREW THE F****** BALL SO HARD IT GOT STUCK IN MY A**! I HAD TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL FOR AN EXTREMELY PAINFUL WEEK! AND IT HURT LIKE H*** WHEN THEY TOOK IT OUT!"**

**OOO**

**"I have a feeling I'm going to be last," Shiro says.**

* * *

"Ty, Vincent, Jaqulina, next." Cresselia's voice was monotone and unenthusiastic.

* * *

Ty's worst memory was when her father left her for dead-at the mouth of a hostile Beartic's cave. The Beartic saw her and was about to attack when her adoptive father rescued her with Close Combat. She was inspired by him, wanting to learn how to use Close Combat, which she did learn.

* * *

Vincent had wandered out of his home, and tired from exploring, he fell asleep outside. A group of ghost types consisting of Chandalure, Gengar, and Hauntar attcked him using Dream Eater. It caused terrible nightmares, haunting Vincent.

* * *

Jaqulina was raised in a nice looking forest hiding dark secrets. Parents pitched their own children against one another in hopes of getting them stronger. When she was 13, she had a brother who was a shiny Poochyena named Bandit. The two were the only ones in the entire forest who were aware of feelings such as compassion, love, and care. They were wandering the forest when one day, a Zangoose attacked them, fatally wounding Bandit with a gash down his back. Jaqulina drove him off, but it was too late. Bandit told Jaqulina he loved her (sisterly-wise) with his last breath. After burying him, she dyed her stripe red and refused to trust anyone.

* * *

"Oh. That sucks. Jaqulina gets a 7," Phione said, the other two agreeing. "Vincent gets a 5, and Ty recieves a 5 as well," Shaymin commented.

"You guys don't have really bad memories," Darkrai drawled, the contestants glaring at him.

* * *

**"Not that bad a memory? Lets see how he feels when I-" Jaqualina growled many harsh insults and ways to hurt Darkrai.**

* * *

"Mikayla and Nick!"

* * *

Mikayla was dating a Machoke who knew she was a girl. When her father found out, he was angry. He had wanted a boy, but his wife and newly born son had died for some reason. He forced Mikayla to act and look like a boy, so when he found out, he tied her to a chair and tortured Trevor, the Machoke, right in front of her before killing him. After abusing and raping her, her father kicked her out the house.

* * *

Nick found out his father had cheated on his mother. His father then killed his mom before Nick was immediately adopted by a Gengar, who was nice for like 30 seconds before enslaving him and kicking him out onto the streets.

* * *

"They get 6. Because I'm bored and want this over with," Celebi said.

"Edgar!"

* * *

Edgar was dating a Vigoroth named Verona. That time, he was happy, and an actual gentleman. She was walking to the park to meet Edgar but was jumped by several thugs who beat her to death. Minutes later, Edgar arrived on the scene, but the thugs were gone. Verona told him she truly loved him, before dying right in his arms.

* * *

"Tragic. 6. Lets move on!" Celebi said, the other two judges not really paying attention.

"You have a 3?" Shaymin asked.

"Go fish." Phione pointed to the ocean.

"Dang it!"

"Katie and Twilight!"

* * *

Katie, in her worst memory, had run away from home, injured due to the fact she had lost in a battle. Unluckily, there was a group of Houndoom that set the forest she was on fire. Blinded by the flames and the heat, she was terrified. Luckily, her mother came to rescue her.

* * *

Twilight and her friend Luna had wandered into a cave searching for a post item when they were attacked by a Salamence. Twilight managed to dodge the attacks and escape, but no one had seen Luna after that. Twilight could only assume the worst.

* * *

"The fire is bad, so a 6. Best friend died, that sucks too, so a 6. You guys okay with that?" Celebi asked, glancing over.

"Hm? Sure," Phione replied before turning back to her game.

"Ugh... ShuShu and Zero!"

* * *

ShuShu had hatched in a tree during a thunderstorm. Not too long after, lightning struck and started to burn down the tree. ShuShu (in the memory) began to scream and cry, begging for his parents, or for anyone, to save him.

* * *

Zero was being blamed for all the thefts in the school. He kept insisting he didn't do it, but no one believed him. The teachers gave him long lectures, the students disliked him, and the thefts continued. Being a Zorua at the time, that just made him more suspicious because then he could fit into small spaces.

* * *

"Lame. Deal with the stereotype crap and move on. Sheesh, you can get hit with electric and fire type moves. Move on. They both get a 3," Celebi said firmly, holding her own cards. "Have a 8?"

"Nope. Go fish."

"BULLS***!"

"Last, final, and VERY interesting and revealing, Shiro!" Cresselia grinned. The judges stopped playing cards and actually looked interested. Darkrai was grinning like a maniac.

"Ohohohohoho! I have been WAITING for this one," Darkrai said evilly, sparking the interest of most campers.

"No." Shiro was dead set on not doing it. "Sucks to be you." Darkrai shoved him into the chair and jammed the helmet onto his head.

* * *

In the memory...

Shiro woke up with a start and fell off his hammock."Hahaha!" A shiny Eevee laughed, poking her head out a bush near Shiro. "Shut up Yuki," Shiro grumbled, but he wasn't really that annoyed.

"Take us to the top, kay'?" Yuki asked, looking up. Just barely, a soft whisper could be heard. "Alright," it said.

Shiro and Yuki both smiled happily.

* * *

"Seems alright to me, he's happy," Zero said. Ares eyes widened. "So THAT'S why this doesn't feel right," he said, suddenly looked scared.

Tom thought for a bit before staring at the screen, then back at Ares, who nodded.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS MEMORY? IT DOESN'T SEEM ALL THAT BAD!" Jaqulina yelled, frustrated.

"If Shiro used to laugh and smile like that, what made him stop?" Ares asked.

That one question made all the campers gasp and think.

* * *

Vines curled around the two and lifted them to the top of the tree. They were on the tallest tree in the forest, at least twice as tall as any tree in the forest, which gave them an amazing view. The two sat quietly, and just looked at the scenery. After a while, Shiro said "Take us down." The vines once again curled around them and brought them down.

"I guess now we go and see what we can nab today, huh," Yuki said, the duo walking to the nearest town. "At least we can see Gard, Gal, and Thelle." "Yeah, I guess," Shiro replied.

They had entered the nearest town and immediately saw some good pickings. "Oooh, look! Sugared red beans!" Yuki whispered to Shiro, whose eyes lit up. "Alright, ready… GO!"

* * *

"I thought he didn't like sugar!" Darkrai hissed. Cresselia gave the impression of shrugging.

* * *

The two took off and snatched the beans. "GET BACK HERE YOU THEIVES!" The peddler, a Cinccino, tried to catch them.

Shiro and Yuki then slammed into a Gothitelle. "Ah! Thelle!" The twins said. "Still causing trouble?" Thelle asked, smiling. "Hehehe…" The two smiled sheepishly.

"Do not worry, Cinccee. I'll pay for the beans and any extra expenses," Thelle said, giving her twice the amount the beans were really worth. "You are too nice…" Cinccee accepted the money and left.

"Soft as ever on those two, aren'tcha Thelle?" A Gallade stepped from the shadows. "Please, they are just trying to survive Gall. Although," Thelle added, glancing at Shiro and Yuki, "you should go and live in an orphanage."

"But we like living in our tree," Yuki said, eyes bright. "It's a special tree. We lived there for as long as we can remember!" Shiro said. "You live in the tree no one can see, you know? So it's not like we can just see it or even find it," A Gardevior walked up to the four. "Gard! I didn't realize you were coming today!" Gall said, smiling.

"Of course you didn't. And no one has seen the supposed tree where you live," Gard said. "Not our fault you're blind," Shiro said, pouting. "Hey!" Gard gave him a little smack on the head. The group laughed. Thelle bent down to pick up Shiro and Yuki when…

SHLUNK!

Yuki's, Shiro's, and Thelle's eyes widened as they stared at the two swords that went through her body, the source being Gall and Gard. They both had wicked and evil smiles on their faces, very different from their earlier expression.

* * *

The campers gasped. This was terrible. Like seriously. Celebi, Phione, and Shaymin were watching by this moment. Cresselia looked a little guilty and Darkrai was laughing.

* * *

They pulled their swords out. "Why?" Thelle asked, before coughing out some blood. Yuki and Shiro backed away and stuck together, afraid. "Simple. We are from two different organizations. Our targets? Them," Gall pointed at Shiro and Yuki, who backed up even further. "No…" Thelle hissed, but she couldn't do anything. She was dying.

Gall and Gard lunged for the twins, who turned around and ran. Gall got them first, hauling the two up. Gard then tried to steal them from him, and it ended up with Gall pulling on Shiro, who was trying to stay with Yuki, who was trying to stay with Shiro, but was being pulled away by Gard.

"SHIRO!" Yuki screamed, tears streaming from her face,her paw slipping from Shiro's. "Don't let go!" Shiro cried, tears also flowing, but it was futile. Unwillingly, they were split apart.

* * *

"_But for selfish adults' reasons I still don't understand, our future was ripped into two_... That was one part that was actually true!" Arua exclaimed.

"No s***," Edgar sneered.

* * *

Gard and Gall panted from the effort, and then stood up with their prize. "We'll see who'll raise the better warrior," Gall said threateningly. "Like you said. We'll see. And it'll be the Dream who will win." Gard said, glaring. "You know perfectly well the Nightmare will defeat your little Dream organization." Gall retorted.

"This is going to ruin the mood, but those were the LAMEST organization names EVER," ShuShu said, causing some people to snicker.

The two enemies teleported away.

Shiro was tossed into a dark cell, and laughing, Gall shoved a collar on Shiro and shut the door. Shiro curled up, his eyes having a dead look to them. "Psst." Someone hissed.

Shiro looked up and saw a Vulpix with a green scarf. Shiro backed away quickly. "I won't hurt you. I'm Pix, and along with my partner Lithe (pronounced like the lithe from Growlithe), who is at the Dream's headquarters, we are trying to set all the captives free, including your sister," Pix explained quietly.

Shiro looked up, hope in his eyes. "Oh s***, they already put the collar on you? You must be something really special. Here," Pix pulled off her scarf and arranged it to cover the collar. "There! Now, l got to go, before the catch me-"

TWANG! THUNK!

Shiro and Pix stared at the arrow in Pix's body. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you anymore," she whispered, before she died. Shiro was horrified. It was like when Thelle died. It was because they tried to help him, tried to be his friend.

Now, Shiro understood. Anyone who tried to help him would die, or be terribly injured. It would be his fault. Shiro curled into a corner and fell asleep, haunted by the day's events.

Gall smiled. "The process has started. His mind will shut down to escape, and he will become an obedient puppet, our pawn, until he reawakens. By then it will be too late, and he will be tied up with us."

"Boss, how come he's so special?" A Ralts had come up with Gall's lunch. Gall laughed in response. "Why? Him and his twin sister, Shiro and Yuki, the fact is that the two were never supposed to exist."

* * *

When it was done, the campers (most) were absolutely horrified.

"Guess what his wish will be if he wins," Cresselia said.

"He wins, hands down. He knows what it feels like to be forced to do something REALLY bad," Celebi said.

"Yep, he gets a 25 if that's even possible," Phione agreed. "That was a pretty brutal war between the two organization. And he still carries the burden with him, an actual, solid reminder of his past and what he did," Shaymin said, shivering.

"He was never supposed to exist? Dude, he had one messed up past," ShuShu said.

"Urgh, I hated that organization," Cresselia said.

"What?" The campers were confused.

"Arceus thought it would be hilarious to send a Cresselia to Team Nightmare and a Darkrai to Team Dream. They didn't take it well and stuck us inside the building. They weren't able to control us, Arceus made whatever they threw at the two of us ineffective. So I knew Shiro from before. Arceus said to let things take it's course and not get involved."

"So... You didn't do ANYTHING?" Meer said, glaring at Cresselia.

"No."

"HOW DARE YOU! HE COULD HAVE AVOIDED ALL THIS PAIN! MAYBE HE IS DISTANT AND COLD BECAUSE OF THAT!" Luke slammed his fist into the wood.

"Whatever, moving on." Darkrai pulled off the hat thing and Shiro slammed anything within range with Iron Tail before realizing where he was and stopped. Then he walked off to his room without talking to anyone.

"Great, his, uh, shell has gotten thicker and stronger. It'll be a long while until he softens to someone other than Pich again," Luke commented after he cooled off.

"I know." Arua looked over to JJ.

* * *

After the challenge, as Cresselia had given them an hour, Phoenix went to find Tom, who wasn't in his room. He was crying his eyeballs out near the river.

"Tom?" asked Phoenix. "Tom turned to her. His eyes were red, from anger or crying. Phoenix couldn't tell. "Go away." said Tom.

"No way. I'm staying with you." Phoenix said firmly. She kissed Tom on the cheek. Tom smiled and buried his head in Phoenix golden fur.

"_Oh sometimes it's hard to be a spy when it comes to this guy,_" Phoenix thought in her head.

* * *

"Elimintation Ceremony again Lugias. You have cast your votes. Guess what Edgar? You're out, now shoo and let me watch reruns of your worst memories!" Darkrai chucked the bags at everyone and launched Edgar off the island with a Dark Pulse.

* * *

_**Long. Yeah, I know. So the huge picture about Shiro is revealed, and a bit more about the hosts were also revealed. Guess what Shiro's wish is** **gonna be? If your OC is in a pairing, send in some love scenes or whatever. Most love scene credit goes to Tomhur, because he has great ideas and I am terrible at loves scenes. Check out my new side story, Total OCgendary Island! Actually, there aren't any spots open, so just hang in there and wait for the next chapter for that one. I watched Total Drama Island and Action and has begun the next season, Total Drama Aorld Tour in an effort for some more ideas and to eradicate that stupid writer's block, which I think has gotten a bit better. For the next challenge, PM, if possible, me embarrassing or cool or awesome or sick or gross OR some random facts about your character if they are still in the game. I seriously need this, so, HEEEELP!**_

* * *

**Edgar: Review. Or I'll sic Pich on you, then hire someone to mug you, someone else rob you, then someone to almost kill you. That almost kill someone will be me, so ARCEUS FREAKIN TYPE THAT REVIEW AND POST IT BY CLICKING THAT D*** BUTTON! AND SEND IN THOSE DUMB FACTS TOO!**

* * *

**Next Time... On TPI...**

**The challenger will find out many secrets about the other players... And even more is revealed. Will campers ever break the Fourth Wall? Will Edgar ever shout Fourth Wall again? Can they take all these truths? Find out next time on Total... Pokemon... Island!**


	13. Chapter 13-The Truth About Secrets

**_So, I have a special surprise! You should see it by now, but it could be really hard to see. Sorry if it is hard to see. I hope you like it though! And yes, Shiro has a terrible past which is made worse, and will be revealed later... On this chapter! Today's music is... I don't really have one. None of the songs really fit the mood._**

* * *

"So, we gonna make a plan or what?" Jaqulina glared at her alliance members, most which were lost in thought.

Phoenix sighed. "Not quite sure about this alliance anymore. Maybe we should disband."

"Is it because you want more time to do it with Tom, because of Tom, or because you want to dump us?" Nick asked, lazily pawing an ear.

"W-what? I'm not with Tom! Why would you think that?" Phoenix shouted, stuttering.

"There you go. That's how I know. Now, if we are going to disband, can we go? I need to sleep," Nick yawned several times.

"You always look sleepy. Do you stay up at night?" Shadow inquired.

"Bah! Lets just go! We are not disbanding, at least for now. Go flirt with your lover or whatever." Jaqulina stalked off, pissed.

"She's got a chip on her shoulder." Nick walked off, the others following.

After they left, Tom emerged from a bush. "She's in an alliance? Does she REALLY like me, or is it an act? Either way, I have to act natural."

* * *

**"They'll probably kick me off soon. At least I'll get to be with Tom." Phoenix stares off into the distance.**

**OOO**

**"Is she using me? Does she really love me?" Tom paces around, thinking.**

**OOO**

**"My alliance sucks like s***! Nick is kinda cute- I NEVER SAID THAT!" Jaqulina growls angrily.**

**OOO**

**"HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?!" Jaqulina was trying to break open the camera. "I WANT THE FILM!"**

**OOO**

**"I'm a little more inclined toward Jaqulina now." Nick saunters off lazily, as usual.**

* * *

"Hey." Shiro looked at his alliance.

"How's it going dude?" Luke came in, followed by Arua, who simply stared at Shiro.

"H-hi." JJ soon followed, not meeting any of their eyes.

"..."

"This is awkward." Luke summed up the meeting in a nutshell.

"Lets just focus on winning, then when we lose, we'll meet again." Shiro left, the other members looking at each other.

"That was really awkward..." Arua commented.

"Uh huh." JJ fidgeted for a bit before leaving.

"Lets go." Luke and Arua left as well.

* * *

"CHALLENGERS! YOU KNOW THE DRILL!"

Groaning, the campers arrived at the Pavilion, noticing there was enough chairs for all the challengers, along with the buttons on each one.

"Today's challenge is an honest-to-goodness truth challenge! We will read some of your secrets out loud! Whoever pushes their button first and guesses who the secret belongs to correctly in two minutes gets a point! If no one guesses it, the person must reveal themself by pushing their button. If they don't, they get hit by a very special gun, and will be revealed anyway! So, who's ready?" Cresselia explained.

"Not me," the campers replied.

"Get in the chair you maggots!" Darkrai hurled each of them into one.

"Okay, first one is: Who basically turns into a little puppy if scratched between the shoulder blades?"

"Um... Nick?" Wex guessed after pushing his button.

"Erk! Wrong!" Darkrai grinned evilly and shot Wex with a strange gun. He was hit by a royal purple blob. "UUAAAAAAAGH!" Wex collapsed in pain.

Darkrai blew on the gun. "The Effective. My favorite gun."

The incident took two entire minutes. "Time's up! Reveal yourself!"

Jaqulina growled. "Do not ever speak of this." She pushed her button, gaining several curious and disbelieving stares.

"Next! Who never used their ability in their past for themself and which ability?"

Everyone thought a little bit on this one. "Um... Zero, and his ability Illusion." Gracidea tentatively pushed the button.

"Correct! Now, if you are in a Love Square, please reveal yourself."

Shiro, JJ, Meer, Wex, Phoenix, Tom, Jaqulina, and Nick were ushered off their seats by Darkrai, most of them confused.

"What?" Tom was surprised.

"Congrats, you guys now must fight for your whoever." Cresselia sat back to enjoy the show. "Oh, and this doesn't technically mean someone in one of the squares actually likes someone, it just means that there's someone who likes that person, and someone else likes that other person, making a love triangle."

Meer understood immediately. "Either you like Shiro, or Shiro likes you: it doesn't matter, because I am NOT losing to you!" She did a sort of snarl and leapt forward to attack JJ.

"So... I guess it's you and me." Wex prepared to fight Shiro, who wasn't even paying attention.

"Um... So I have to fight Tom? It's such a bother." Nick throws a look at Tom, who nods. They both don't do anything.

"Why do I have to fight Jaqulina?" Phoenix wondered.

"Don't ask me. There are probably looking for the drama." Jaqulina streaked forward, starting the battle.

* * *

Later...

Shiro had knocked Wex out in one hit with a well aimed Ice Shard. JJ and Meer both fainted from exhaustion and Tom and Nick, because they didn't fight, weren't harmed.

Jaqulina was still going strong while Phoenix was tiring rapidly. Finally, Jaqulina beat Phoenix by slamming into her with Dig.

"That was entertaining." Cresselia had the nurses heal the ones who were injured.

"What was the point of that?" Shiro asked, glaring.

"Well, you all earn a point for your team. If you won your fight, you get another point. Total Score so far? Ho-Ohs 10, Lugias 1. I didn't realize that when we named you the lame Lugias, you really would become lame." Darkrai snickered. "It sucks to suck!"

"Ahem, next is who draws pictures of guys making out other guys and stuff when they are really mad at them?"

There definitely was a lot of thoughts on this one. Finally, Vincent pushed his button. "Uh... I'm just going to grab a straw here... Morgan?"

"Ding! You are correct! Who eats twice their body weight?"

"Darkrai?" ShuShu snickered. "He looks chubby enough."

"No, Darkrai eats four times his body weight, and that's when he isn't hungry. Any other guesses?" Cresselia said.

"Dude, you are a total fatty. How's it feel to weigh so much?" ShuShu was close to bursting into tears of happiness as he watched Darkrai grow angrier and angrier.

"Please tell me I can kill him," Darkrai begged Cresselia through clenched teeth. "Kill him when the show is over," Cresselia replied, "if you don't mind Arceus giving you long lectures coupled with several hundred years of confinement."

"Ha! So you can kill me if you don't mind the consequences!" ShuShu smiled.

"Okay, reveal yourself!" Cresselia announced.

Twilight sighed and pushed her button. "I've always had high metabolism."

"That's good, but this Darkrai has the highest metabolism of any Pokemon in existence, and that includes Gulpin. Who are basically stomachs." Cresselia said. ShuShu snickered upon hearing this fact.

"Ahem. Next is: Who here has a solid reminder of something in their past, negatively?" Cresselia continued the challenge.

Shiro pushed his button, albeit reluctantly. "The ones who have them are JJ, Jaqulina, and me. That's been revealed, at least."

"Correct, although you should have said yourself twice. JJ's Miracle Seed pendant was a gift from her parents, which makes her think of when they died. Jaqulina's red stripe reminds her of her brother. And you have two. That scarf and... DARKRAI!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Darkrai shot an arrow as Shiro, who dodged it. Darkrai, however, having much expertise in aiming weaponry, shot the arrow so that no matter what, it would snag onto Shiro's scarf, in which it did. Jerking the scarf off Shiro, it revealed a solid, dull gray collar with strang markings that glowed red.

"And there's the other one." Darkrai looked immensely sastified as he sat back, right next an entire box of guns, bows and arrows, and other longe range weaponry.

* * *

**"Okay, he's got a collar? Why hasn't he taken it off? Does he like it, or is it the fact he can't get it off?" Reese paces around, wondering.**

**OOO**

**"Aaw... My little Shiro is constantly reminded of something terrible... But no worries, I'm still here to help him~" Meer smiles confidently.**

**OOO**

**"Shiro-chan never showed me the big ring... Maybe he doesn't like it?" Pich was mystified by the collar.**

**OOO**

**"Just so you know, no one except Arceus and the collar's creators and owners can take that collar off. And it's still highly debatable if Arceus can even make a dent in it, so don't try to make us take it off," Darkrai clarifies the collar and why they don't help him.**

**OOO**

**"Hm... A collar... Same as the one the so-called Gall forced upon him. A real link to his past, along with the scarf, given to him to cover the collar. JJ's pendant relates to her parents, and Jaqulina's stripe her brother. They all relate to deaths, accidental or intentional. Either way, it doesn't really matter, but may be useful information..." Nicks yawns and is seen sauntering out the confessionals in his usual lazy fashion.**

* * *

"Okay! Nick, please tell us you thoughts and observations on the remaining campers! Darkrai and I are interested in what you are thinking," Cresselia asked.

"Fine." After a few yawns, Nick began talking.

"For Ares, he seems to be trying to sense everyone's emotions. Whether he plans to help or take advantage of it, I don't know, but he doesn't seem like the bad type, so I'd say he'd probably help. He isn't all that bad in my opinion, just a regular person. Luke and Arua, straight from the start I already knew they'd be a couple, seeing as they were rather shy around each other. Luke gave it away a bit when he tried to attack Cam, simply because when he hit on the girls, it included Arua, whom he is protective of. Arua and Luke seem to be normal, just popular. JJ is rather insecure and seems to have a bit of a shaky past, but thanks to a bit of positive influence from Luke and Arua, she has grown a bit in confidence and she definitely is smart enough to figure out many different things, although when it comes to emotions, she seems a little naïve. Pich, quite obviously, is simply a little kid who has yet to see much of the world and is still learning. Tom and Phoenix was a couple that several could have foresaw, if they paid enough attention. Both are smart, but Phoenix is slightly more devious in certain more ways. Tom is kind and caring, although in some cases, it could backfire on him. Twilight and Shadow are both shy, quiet and nice. The two paired together makes sense, and they have already done that. Jaqulina can be rather rough and ruthless, but observe carefully enough, and you can tell she has a nicer side to her. Shiro almost instantly warmed to Pich, but the others have much work to do if they are to get him to warm to them as easily as Pich did. Reasons tend to be unknown, but based on what Mesprit said, her attitude reminds him much of someone he truly cared about. For others, it may be impossible to even get him to melt slightly, so I am basically saying that no one has a chance with him, which brings me to Meer. I believe she is simply way too blind to see that Shiro isn't into her, holding firmly to the belief Shiro likes her, despite him never meeting her before and the fact Shiro has managed to avoid her ever since she came on the show. Reese is a tomboy, which is rather easy to see. Not much on her. Ryu and Mikayla being a couple was unforeseen, at least by me, but I think that it's fine. Mikayla is unsecure, while Ryu, being rather confident on some matters, would be able to help keep her secure and happy at the same time. Ty and Vincent was another rather obvious couple, but Ty being unable to fly was unforeseen by several other contestants. Vincent is kind to everyone, but unfortunately, it may be taken advantage of by some other contestants. ShuShu and Morgan make an unusual yet understandable couple, as Morgan is able to keep ShuShu in check when needed. Zero and Gracedia, I don't have too much to say. They are quiet, yet hardworking and are strong competitors. Finally, Wex. He likes JJ very much, and refrains from turning obsessive like Meer has, proving that he does has the potential to make it far in the competition, being able to have control on his emotions." Nick finished his long tirade.

The campers stared in astonishment, none of them really suspecting Nick to be that observant. "He may be lazy, but he keeps pretty close tabs on you all and isn't a total idiot." Cresselia smiled happily. "Next: Who here is scared of every Disney movie except the Lion King?"

"What?" The campers were confused. "Pffft, LAME! No offense, but it's just a MOVIE, and it isn't even rated PG 13! It can't be that scary," Reese said.

"Got to agree with Reese on that one. I mean, how bad can a Disney movie be?" Ryu said, looking at everyone. Most of them just shrugged, as it wasn't them.

"Tick tock, anyone going to guess?" Cresselia was rather impatient.

"Uh... Pich?" Zero pushed his button. "Nope!" Darkrai fired The Effective at Zero, causing him to collapse in pain.

"Luke?" Meer guessed, while flashing a smile at Shiro. She wasn't bothered at all about what Nick said, as she still stubbornly believed Shiro liked her. "Wrong!" Darkrai grinned evilly. He loved this challenge, and he shot The Effective again. Meer writhed in pain.

Nick sighed as he pushed his button. "Tom." "Correct!" Said Cresselia. Tom glared at Nick, who didn't notice.

"That's really lame dude. Seriously." ShuShu started snickering. Soon, most of the campers and the hosts had joined in and were laughing at Tom.

"SHUT UP!" Tom roared. "Why exactly are you afraid of MOVIES? They aren't even real!" Ty flapped her wings in disbelief and disgust, and without noticing, she began to rise higher into the air.

"Ty... YOU'RE FLYING! You did it!" Vincent zoomed up after her, Ty smiling in delight. "I-I did it!" The two did a few loops before coming back down.

"Congrats you learned how to fly!" Gracedia congratulated Ty along with the rest of the campers.

"Okay, I'm officially bored. MWAHAHAHA!" Darkrai shot everyone with The Effective and smiled upon hearing the pains of agony. After the pain went away, the campers glared at Darkrai.

"Ho-Ohs win, hands down. Lugias, it's a double elimination you are heading towards. Enjoy!" Cresselia and Darkrai floated off to their trailers while the Lugias stare in disbelief.

"What?" The Lugias were furious, but there wasn't anything they could do. Sighing, they left.

* * *

"Zero?" Gracedia came up to Zero and sat down next to him.

"Yeah?"

"I've kind of noticed you don't really talk to others. And I know it might be hard, but at least talk to my friends, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks." Gracedia gave Zero a kiss and left. Zero closed his eyes, trying to preserve the moment.

* * *

Ryu and Mikayla were sitting next to each other, staring out at the ocean.

"Today, two people are going home. Who do you think is going to go?" Mikayla asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to see." The two begin to make out.

* * *

Ty and Vincent were flying around the island. "This is great!" Ty does a few tricks, Vincent applauding her.

"I know! But we should head back, elimination is coming." Vincent gives Ty a kiss and the two head back.

* * *

"So, campers, there are eleven of you, but two will be going home. Lets see... Reese, Ryu, Ty, Vincent, ShuShu, Zero, and Morgan, you are all safe." They sighed in relief and received their treat bags.

"Wex, Meer, Mikayla, and Morgan, two of you are going home tonight. And... Wex is safe." Wex gratefully retrieved his bag. Zero and Ryu gasped. Either way, one of their girlfriends were going home.

"The last one who is safe is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Meer. Mikayla, Gracedia, you guys will be going home. Honestly, I'm shocked. And I read the votes!" Cresselia was in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Zero and Ryu were furious.

"Darkrai and I are out!" The two quickly floated away to avoid the angry glares of Zero and Ryu.

"Why?" Gracedia and Mikayla couldn't believe it. "You haven't been doing much. It was only logic," Reese replied.

* * *

**"Oh... I thought I would stay in longer... At least Zero is still in. I would want him or one of my friends to win," Gracedia says.**

**OOO**

**"I-I don't understand, but I would want Ryu or my friends to win." Mikayla looks sad.**

* * *

"Okay!" Darkrai grinned mutinously and quickly pushed the button, causing Gracedia and Mikayla to almost fall off the board while it took them away.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

* * *

**_Yeah, this chapter is pretty lame. I got bored. Sorry. I'm not really coming up with that many good ideas. Anyway, I think we all know who was the "star" of today's episode. Gasp, Gracedia and Mikayla are gone. I liked their personalities, but unfortunately, I haven't used them much. I hoped you enjoyed that little surprise I did. You might not see it though, which would suck because I really wanted you all to see it. In case you don't know where to look, I uploaded a cover image. Sorry Tomhur, I didn't quite do the teasing scene so well. Well, despite the fact this was a lame chapter, I hoped you liked it._**

* * *

**Mikayla and Gracedia: Review please!**

* * *

**Next Time... On TPI!**

**The challengers must find... An egg? What is that about? Another pairing is announced! Will everyone get a line? Will any of the campers break the Fourth Wall? Will Darkrai become even more maniacal and evil? Find out next time... On TPI!**


	14. Chapter 14-Easter Came Early

_**Next chapter. Not much to say. Today's music is "Hidden Land ReOrchestrated" by HappyDragonite, but the song itself is located on GlitchxCity's account.**_

* * *

"CAMPERS, HEAD TO THE GRACEDIA MEADOW!"

Zero perked up. "Maybe Gracedia will be there!" He thought.

* * *

As the campers arrived, Cresselia and Darkrai were laughing hysterically, although Darkrai's laugh seemed evil.

"Welcome campers, to the next challenge! Actually, this is the starting and ending point, because you will be searching for Pokemon eggs ALL OVER THE ISLAND!" DUN DUN DUUN! Darkrai's smirk grew even wider.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Morgan muttered, Reese nodding. "You get partners for this challenge!" Cresselia announced.

"EEEEE! I CHOOSE SHIRO!" Meer squealed in delight. "Did we say you got to choose? NO! We will pair you up! If you are in a pairing, because my sister here is a softie and has spent a while with one of the other Cresselia's that hosts another TPI, and apparently she was quite the cheater, she is going to let you pair with your partner. So yeah, she's not gonna force you to be with someone else, so paired people, GET WITH YOUR PARTNER!" Darkrai shouted.

Ty and Vincent, Tom and Phoenix, ShuShu and Morgan, Luke and Arua, and Shadow and Twilight moved together, each blushing slightly.

* * *

**Tom sighs. "Phoenix... Is she using me? How do I confront her on this?"**

* * *

Meer tried to stand next to Shiro, but was hurled away by Darkrai. "STAY!" He yelled.

"But you said those who were in a pairing get to be partners," Meer whined.

"You aren't in a pairing."

"BUT I'M WITH SHIRO!"

"Really?" Darkrai glanced at Shiro, who glared back, "Stick me with her and I'll set Pich on you," written all over his face. "No, Shiro doesn't like you. You being a hopeless, possessive, and obsessive lover doesn't count."

"I'm not obsessive, possessive, OR hopeless!" Meer growled in frustration.

"Stand over on my side if you think what I said about Meer is true," Darkrai drawled, although there was a hit of anger in his voice.

All the campers moved to Darkrai's side, some giving Meer apologetic faces. Meer gasped.

"Pick a side Shiro," Cresselia intoned.

"I'm neutral. I've faced a whole lot more annoying things. This is like someone poking me every hour or something." Shiro stared at everyone.

"Man, he is good at poker faces. LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! I will now pair people up! Ares, Pich, you guys are together. And don't hurt Pich dude, because of Shiro's worst memory, he IS biased against Gardevoirs. Good luck." Ares gulped, seeing the death glare Shiro was shooting at him.

* * *

"**Okay, I admit he's a good player, and he has a good reason to hate my species' and its counterparts' guts, but I don't feel safe around him. The others are good, because Shiro doesn't hate them. But the way he shoots those looks at me..." Ares shivers in fear.**

**OOO**

**"Shiro-chan told me to play 'Beat Up The Gardevoir' if he hurts me. YAY! Another game!" Pich bounces around happily, smiling.**

* * *

"Continuing, Nick and Jaqulina are going to be paired up, leaving Shiro and JJ as the last pair." Jaqulina blushed a bit while JJ blushed madly. Arua and Luke shot looks at each other and JJ, who smiled nervously. Shiro and Nick seemed impartial and didn't seem to care, but Meer was glaring at JJ, almost as if she was trying to drill holes into her.

* * *

**"I-I think Meer wants to kill me." JJ fidgets and nervously glances around.**

* * *

"Grr..." Meer was ready to leap out and strike, but her teammates held her back. "I like the fire girl, but kill them later," Reese said.

* * *

**"If Meer could dedicate that fire in her to winning, we might actually be able to beat the other team!" Reese says. "If only it wasn't centered on winning Shiro over."**

* * *

"Okay, now for the Lugias, Wex and Meer will be paired, along with Reese and Zero. Ryu can either make a group of three or go solo," Cresselia said.

"I'll go with Zero," Ryu sighed.

* * *

**"This really sucks. If only Gracedia and Mikayla stayed," Ryu sighs, "then we could be together."**

**"I know," Zero sighs next to him.**

**They both begin to sigh a lot.**

* * *

"Okay maggots, first team to have all their eggs wins part one of this challenge! Ready, set, GO!" A foghorn blasted, courtesy of Darkrai.

The teams scrambled off to look for their Pokemon eggs.

**The Ho-Ohs**

Ares said, "Okay, Luke, Arua, Shiro, JJ and-"

"You and Pich will be one group, the others can be a group," Shiro interrupted firmly, glaring daggers at Ares.

"Fine. Everyone head out!"

**The Lugias**

"Alright, we can either group together or go alone with your partner," Reese said. "It doesn't matter really," Wex replied.

"Okay we are going in groups! Pre-evolutions will stick together, evolved people will stick together, got it?" Reese commanded.

The Lugias departed in search for their eggs.

**The Ho-Ohs, (Mostly) Pre-Evolution Group**

Luke, Arua, Pich, and JJ were chatting up a storm (JJ has become less awkward around them) while Shiro watched over them, occasionally glaring at Ares, who walked rather awkwardly behind them.

"Thanks a lot Darkrai," Ares thought. Then he spotted a nest with 6 Pokemon eggs in it, 3 being similar and the other three standing out. Ares grinned, before noticing the Mandibuzz and Braviary watching over it.

"Uh... I found our eggs, but... They have security guards."

The group looked toward the nest. "You don't touch our eggs. Go away," the Mandibuzz growled.

"But three of them aren't yours! We need them for today's challenge!" Arua cried.

"Ours or not, I'm going to guard them as a favor to their mothers," The Braviary replied, starting to dive bomb them.

**The Ho-Ohs, Evolution Group**

"So... Where do you think the eggs are?" Shadow asked. "I don't know," Twilight replied.

"Hey, shouldn't the aura jackal be able to sense the eggs' auras? Doesn't everything have auras?" Jaqulina growled. "Now that you mention it..." Phoenix said, turning to Tom.

"I'll see what I can do." Tom concentrated, trying to focus in on the eggs. "They are in... An egg carton? Really?"

"YES, REALLY!"

"Okay, lets hurry." The group dashed to the kitchen.

**The Lugias, (Mostly) Pre-Evolution Group**

"Lets move! We've been losing a lot lately, so we need to make it up!" Reese was moving double time, causing her group to tire faster. "Ugh, why didn't we get those eggs in that hole I saw," ShuShu moaned.

"WHAT?" Morgan screeched. "I said, why didn't we-" ShuShu stopped dead, along with everyone else, and ran full steam to the hole.

**The Lugias, Evolution Group**

"Just the three of us." Vincent, who was carrying Ryu, was flying in the air next to Ty.

"Yeah. Look!" Ty motioned to a cave where an egg was. They dropped Ryu off behind the snoring Tyranitar guarding it. Ryu quickly snagged the egg and hopped back on Ty, the closest person near him, and they took off before the Tyranitar woke up.

"Lets hurry," Ryu said, jumping from Ty to Vincent. The trio took off.

**The Ho-Ohs, (Mostly) Pre-Evolution Group**

The Braviary and Mandibuzz were fiercely attacking the campers, who were too busy trying to dodge to fight back. Ares became fed up and started using Pyschic, slowing them down.

Arua leaped up and used Discharge, electrocuting the Braviary and Mandibuzz. Pich had taken the brunt of the attack for Ares, Shiro, Luke, and JJ and was crackling with electricity. Suddenly, it flashed out and blew up everything within a 10 meter radius, somehow leaving her teammates unharmed.

"The eggs!" Luke cried. All six of them were flying high in the air. Leaping, the team managed to grab one each before they hit the ground. Luke, Ares, and JJ set down the Braviary's and Mandibuzz's real eggs and made a run for it with the other three eggs.

**The Ho-Ohs, Evolution Group**

"What the-" The group was in the refrigerator, and there were lots of goodies. Fresh vegetables, milk, cream, coffee, fruit, butter, sausages, juice, hams, eggs (in cartons), and more delicious goodies were stores inside it.

"Where is the guard? I expect they would make it lots harder," Phoenix asked. "Woah..." Shadow said.

"What?" Jaqulina snapped. "Look," Shadow replied, pointing at the freezer. Everyone gasped.

There was an entire buffet of ice cream inside. Cookies and Cream, Chocolate, Vanilla, Red Velvet, Multi-Gummi (Gummi flavored ice cream), Oran Berry, Pecha, Mago, Tomato (interesting), Apricorn, you name it, they had it. "I didn't realize the hosts were ice cream-aholics," Nick said, bored and tired.

"GET OUT OF MY FREEZER!" Someone howled. Darkrai was standing before them, eyes angry. He was holding a scythe and a chainsaw. "You are supposed to get your d*** eggs and get the h*** out of here, but nooo, you little children of a b*** had to take a look around!"

Darkrai cranked up the chainsaw and held out the scythe, advancing toward the campers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**The Lugias, (Mostly) Pre-Evolution Group**

"There they are, lets grab them," Morgan said leaping out with Reese. They snagged the eggs.

"It's almost too easy," Zero muttered as the group turned back.

* * *

"He's right, it is too easy. Don't worry, we've got just the thing to change that." Darkrai grinned evilly and pressed a button.

"Hold on... There we go! The cameras are all focused and stuff, lets see the pain!" Cresselia said cheerfully.

* * *

"Hey, where's the finish line?" All the campers met at where the finish line was. But it wasn't there anymore.

"HAVE FUN!" Cresselia yelled. "What?" Jaqulina growled.

It began to rain eggs-that exploded. Everyone ran for cover, and managed to avoid the eggs.

"Whew..." Luke sighed in relief and turned around, only to be faced by an evil looking Buneary. "What the-"

The Buneary slammed into him, which revealed the hordes of Lopunny and Buneary behind the first one. All of them had baskets of exploding eggs.

"YOU MUST AVOID THE EVIL BUNNIES AND THE EXPLODING EGGS WHILE PROTECTING YOUR EGG! YOU ALSO HAVE TO FIND THE FINISH LINE YOURSELF!" Darkrai's voice came through a speaker. "HAVE FUN!"

"AAAAH!" Arua was hit by an exploding egg, causing Luke to get angry. "YOU DO NOT HURT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Luke went all out and beat the s*** out of every single Lopunny and Buneary, using whatever he could grab: trees, other Lopunny and Buneary, signposts, and barrages of Aura Spheres.

When he was done, all the bunny Pokemon were out cold, inside craters created by exploding eggs.

"This is bulls***! The Ho-Ohs have all the GOOD people!" ShuShu cried, frustrated.

"Are you saying WE suck?" Ty growled threateningly. "In case you haven't noticed, we haven't won lately! The other team has been kicking our a**es!" ShuShu replied, glaring.

* * *

**"He's going down." Ty looked ready to beat ShuShu up.**

**OOO**

**"Haven't they noticed we are losing? No offense, but we need to step of the game! Or the author could make it easier!" ShuShu paced around quickly, angry and frustrated.**

**"FOURTH WALL!"**

**"SHUT UP!"**

* * *

"Wait for it..." Cresselia grinned.

"And now!" Darkrai yelled, pressing a button.

* * *

BOOM! An explosion hurled the campers and made them all land at the finish line.

"Well, ShuShu crossed it first, so the Lugias will have a huge advantage in part two of the challenge!" Cresselia said. Darkrai grabbed Meer and Wex and shoved them into a seperate cage each, both of the cages full of Pokemon.

"HEY!" They both shouted, before the caves were covered. It was then that the campers noticed other cages-enough for almost all of them.

"Part two! You will face your fans! As in the maniacal ones that would stalk and rape you if they could!" Cresselia said, causing all the campers to stare at her in disbelief.

"WHAT?" They yelled. "That's right, you heard me! Now, to twist things up, if you are in a pairing, you get to be in the same cage as your date. Guess what? That means you either have to defend your lover OR face the wrath of his/her fans! Good luck!" Cresselia grinned happily and Darkrai chucked them all in.

"Obviously this is a survival challenge, so, try to stay untouched!" Cresselia sipped some sweet tea as Darkrai covered the cages. Then they both sat, waiting.

"EEEEE! IT REALLY THEM!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"SHE'S MINE!"

"AAAAAAH!"

"IS THIS LEGAL?"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"DON'T LOOK AT HER, YOU IDIOT!"

"YOURSELF!"

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Darkrai said. "Yeah." Cresselia was checking her email.

* * *

**Luke and Arua**

"You stole Luke from me, you b****!" One of Luke's fangirls growled.

"He doesn't even know you!" Arua cried, backed into a corner.

"He would if it weren't for you!" The fangirl shot back.

"BACK OFF!" Luke shouted, slamming the fangirl with a Force Palm.

"How could you?" She cried. "You love me!"

"I don't know you! And I love Arua!" Luke yelled, becoming frustrated. He started beating up all the fanpeople.

**Shadow and Twilight**

Their fans had ganged up on them. Twilight and Shadow didn't want to hurt the crazy fans, which, unfortunately, resulted in their capture.

Then the fans took turns raping them, each one moaning in happiness as Shadow and Twilight tried to free themselves.

**Tom and Phoenix**

Tom had successfully beaten up every single person in the cage and was sitting next to Phoenix, waiting for the challenge to end.

**Ty and Vincent**

Ty was ticked off by the fans and beat the s*** out of every single one while Vincent covered her back.

**ShuShu and Morgan**

"I AM NOT LOSING ANOTHER CHALLENGE!" Morgan screamed, ueashing her fury upon the fans while ShuShu watched.

**Shiro**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The fangirls tried to mob him, but he kept avoiding them.

**JJ**

She avoided most of her fans by using her vines to hang on to the top of the tower. The rest, she dodged the best she could.

**Zero and Ryu**

They were in separate cages, but they just sat there and sighed. Their fans couldn't move them, no matter how hard they tried, so they have up.

**Ares**

Ares didn't have too many fans, and he was greatful, because the ones he did have were guys who admired him and asked him questions about how he felt being in a girly body.

**Pich**

She didn't have fans, she had lots of Pokemon who wanted to fight her because she had defeated Darkrai and Cresselia. She beat them all up.

**Everyone else**

The others didn't quite do as well, for various reasons.

* * *

**One hour later...**

"Time's up!" Darkrai shouted. Cresselia teleported the campers out their cages without accidentally bringing along the fan people.

"And the Lugias FINALLY win!" Cresselia said. "WHAT?" The Ho-Ohs yelled.

"The Lugias's advantage was either cutting the amount of fans in half or make the fans less crazy. So some got less crazy, others got less fans. Although Shiro, Phoenix, Tom, Luke, Arua, Ares, and Pich made it, mostly without a scratch or mark, although some of you are hurt, some of your other teammates did terribly and that tipped the balance. So, Twilight, Shadow, you are automatically eliminated. You did the worse in all these challenges."

"Oh..." Twilight and Shadow sighed.

* * *

**"I wished I could have stayed longer, I guess. I don't have to deal with Cresselia or Darkrai anymore... But I would want anyone to win. They were all nice to me," Twilight says.**

**OOO**

**"I guess we had it coming... I really hope the alliance disbands, I don't want any of them caught. I think the good people should win." Shadow sits in the confessional. "I wish I could have stayed longer, but at least I met Twilight."**

* * *

"Good-bye!" Darkrai shoved Shadow and Twilight onto the Surfboard of Suckers and sastified, he watched them blast away into the night.

* * *

_**Sorry about the really late chapter. School decided to make a comeback and loaded me with school projects. So, I might not be able to update as quickly. This chapter is also pretty short, by my standards. Sorry. Also, I have TOCI, Total OCgendary Island back up, next chapter ASAP on that story, same as Murder Island. Take a look at those if you haven't already. Um... I don't really have anything else to say, except I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

* * *

**Twilight: Please review! **

**Shadow: Review if you hate school!**

* * *

**Next time... On TPI...**

**Murderers come to dah island! Will the campers break the Fourth Wall again? Is there going to be another automatic elimination? Will Tom find out that Phoenix really does like him? All this and more next on...**

**TOTAL**

**DRAMA**

**ISLAND!**


	15. Chapter 15-The Murderer

_****__****__****__**So, next chapter. HECK YEAH, school is almost over! Just so you know, I have several other projects coming up after I finish TPI. So, en****joy, have fun, and today's song is currently my top favorite, **_**_Pokémon HGSS Soundfont Theme: Vs. Latios and Latias (Fanmade) by lala19357. I am currently addicted to that song xD_**

* * *

"Campers! To the Star Pavilion!" Cresselia yelled.

The campers groaned, but left the comfort of their rooms.

* * *

"What the?" Cresselia and Darkrai had a few suitcases, and they were both grinning happily.

"We got a vacation, so we are leaving you in the hands of Volcora and Ike. Have fun!" Cresselia and Darkrai hopped (somehow) into a boat, which serenely sailed away.

"Oh come on!" ShuShu cried. "Why them?"

"Stop complaining." Ike had arrived in human form and was twirling his AK 47. "We actually had something kind of cool planned today."

"What?" Phoenix asked, surprised.

* * *

**"Normally, when they come, there is going to be a lot of pain. And except immunity, there isn't really anything to gain from it," Phoenix says, looking wary.**

* * *

"Hey!" Volcora had arrived in human form as well. "We are going to a very special place today for the challenge!"

Then, she teleported the campers, Ike, and herself somewhere.

* * *

**In the Hall Of Origin**

"I'm supposed to have visitors," a magenta haired girl said. She had crimson red eyes, with a light and dark blue overcoat. She was wearing a pink shirt underneath, a pair of jeans, and she had a purple diamond resting on her chest. She looked bored, all while sitting on Arceus's throne.

POP!

"Finally. Lets see some pain and torture!" The girl said, as the campers had arrived.

"Who? Why are you sitting on Arceus's throne? This is Arceus's hall, I was going to ask her a few things! Where is she?" Volcora demanded.

"I am Kiya, daughter of Palkia and Dialga and this is _my _hall and _my_ throne," Kiya replied. "Hi Ike."

"Hi Kiya," Ike sighed.

"Hm... If you are Dialga's and Palkia's daughter... Huh..." Volcora mused. "That means..."

"Did you say something?" Kiya said, glaring. "Of course not," Volcora shot back. "You need to get off the throne."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my throne."

"It is NOT your throne!"

"Ike, throw her into The Consequences."

"Why are you dragging me into this?"

"Do it!"

Volcora was getting angrier and angrier. She stuck her hand out, and blew up the door to The Consequences. "What Consequences?" She said.

"YEAH!" There were some random cheers, which seemingly came from nowhere. "The legendaries are watching this. Except Palkia and Dialga are ready to tear Volcora apart when they get the chance." Cresselia's voice said.

"We are also watching this from a 5 star resort luxury hotel. And for the campers, try not to die, or we'll have to handle lawsuits." Darkrai was laughing as he said those words.

"AAAAAH! The Consequences!" Kiya was furious. "ROAR OF TIME!" Kiya began blasting The Hall in complete anger.

Ike and the campers scrambled out the way as Volcora took every attack without being harmed. She was glaring angrily at Kiya. One could almost see the anger surrounding her in the form of fire.

"OH S***, VOLCORA'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" Cresselia yelled. "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES, GO SOMEWHERE SAFE!"

Upon hearing those words, the campers started freaking out, before someone finally set up a wall of Protect.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS MY MOM'S THRONE AND MY MOM'S HALL! YOU DON'T OWN IT!'" Volcora screeched. "JUDGEMENT!"

Volcora's attack blew Kiya off the throne and caused her to slam into the wall behind it.

"What the h*** Volcora? How can you use Judgement?" Ike exclaimed.

"Being the daughter of Arceus helps."

"What the? YOU are the daughter of Arceus?" Ike said in disbelief.

"WHY DO YOU THINK WE DON'T LIKE MAKING HER MAD?" Darkrai and Cresselia yelled.

"Yeah, I am," Volcora replied grimly. "That's how I can use Judgement. It also means I'm Kiya's aunt, despite the fact she is older than me."

Then, it was the campers that stared at Volcora in disbelief.

* * *

**"I think Volcora might be bipolar..." ShuShu says.**

**"NO I'M NOT! I JUST DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE TRY TO STEAL THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO THEM!"**

**"Okay..."**

**OOO**

**"I wonder who's Volcora's dad?" Ike asks.**

* * *

"Anyway, I only need to borrow it for however long the challenge is going to take. It can't be THAT hard to get off the throne," Volcora said. "Okay, campers! Today's challenge is the avoid the murderer who is somewhere in this hall, waiting to kill you. Whoever survives longest wins it for the team. Ready, go!"

The campers scrambled, trying to hide.

* * *

"Yay!" Pich was happily, and unknowingly, skipping along before falling into a seemingly endless hole. "Shiro-chaaaaaaaan!" Her voice sounded like she simply thought it was another game.

Shiro leaped in after her, not caring that he might get hurt because his mind focused on Pich's safety.

"Shiro, no!" Arua, Luke, and JJ hurried over, but he had already dived in.

"MOOOOOVE!" Meer cried, suddenly charging out of nowhere. She attempted to dive in the hole before being stopped by Reese. "We can't lose this challenge!" Reese exclaimed.

"I don't care! I need to be with Shiro!"

"WE ARE GOING TO WIN OR YOU WON'T SEE SHIRO AGAIN BECAUSE WE WILL VOTE YOU OFF!" Reese screamed. That got Meer's attention, and while looking at the hole regretfully, she left with Reese.

"We should get going too..." Arua suggested gently. "Yeah..." Luke replied.

* * *

"I don't think the murderer, whoever it is, will find us here..." ShuShu said. "This seems to be a pretty good hiding spot." ShuShu, Morgan, Reese, and Meer were on top of a tall, pale white pillar.

"So why are you following us?" Morgan inquired. Reese's eyes narrowed. "Because I need to make sure you guys don't get off task."

"Off tas-you think Morgan and I would make out in the middle of a challenge? Especially one in which a murderer is trying to kill us? Do you think we are stupid?" ShuShu asked indignantly.

"People have done stuff like that during challenges! We need to stay focused so we win!" Reese shot back.

"Is... That the real reason why you came here?" Meer suddenly said. "What do you mean? Of course!" Reese answered.

"OkayEEEEEEEEEE!" A figure in a cloak had leaped up and grabbed Meer, right in front of her teammates.

"Let her go!" Morgan cried, but instead the figure turned and seemed to glare at Morgan. Her muscles seized up, and she couldn't move. Then murderer turned around and dashed off with Meer.

"... Morgan, what's wrong?" ShuShu asked. "Uh..." Morgan couldn't really describe it.

"MEER IS OUT!"

* * *

Ty, Vincent, Zero, and Ryu were running/flying around, trying to find a decent hiding spot.

"Why are you following us again?" Ty asked.

"Before Gracedia was voted off... She asked me to try to get along with people... So..." Was Zero's reply.

"I'm here because we are the only completely evolved members in this team. I'm pretty sure that the pre-evolutions have noticed they outnumber us by now. We got to stick together," Ryu replied.

"Good point..." Vincent said, looking around. "You guys find a spot for us to hide in?"

"No."

They continued to search for a place to hide, until Ryu finally said, "I don't exactly love this idea, but we need to make an alliance. We need to protect ourselves until the merge."

After a little thought, the others agreed. "We'll be the Evolution Alliance, for obvious reasons," Zero decided, the others agreeing.

That's when the murderer appeared before the quad, and grabbed Vincent before vanishing, leaving the other three in shock.

"Vincent! No!" Ty screamed.

"Lets look for him!" Ryu cried, the trio setting off.

* * *

Nick, Jaqulina, and Phoenix were hiding together, unknowingly watched by Tom.

Phoenix sighed, thinking about Tom, while Nick had fallen asleep. Jaqulina was frequently checking to make sure no one noticed them, yet didn't seem to realize Tom was there, watching them like a circling hawk.

"So, who will we get rid of next?" Jaqulina asked, glaring at her alliance.

"I don't know..." Phoenix sighed. Nick continued to quietly sleep, obliviously unaware.

"You created this alliance! If you don't contribute, go join your stupid jackal and leave!" Jaqulina yelled.

"What about you and Nick?" Phoenix hissed, turning on Jaqulina, who blushed, but growled back.

"What about us?" Jaqulina replied, her eyes narrowing. "There isn't anything between us!"

"I know you like him!" Phoenix cried. "Don't deny it! You love him and you know it!"

"What about you and Tom?" Jaqulina shot back, just before the murderer leaped out from nowhere, causing them both to screech in surprise.

"The murderer!" Jaqulina growled, once she realized what she was screaming about. "I'll take you down!" She leaped out to attack it, but the murderer slipped away and snagged Nick.

"Nick!" Phoenix and Jaqulina both cried, but the murderer ran off before disappearing.

"FIND IT AND KILL IT!" Jaqulina yelled, as she ran in a random direction.

"Oh boy."

* * *

Meer, Vincent, and Nick were all stuck inside a cage in a mysterious cavern. Nick was still asleep, Vincent was standing calmly, but Meer was pacing around angrily, wondering why Shiro never payed much attention to her.

Then, Pich bounced in, smiling in delight as she had a few Gummis with her.

"Pich! Let us free!" Vincent cried suddenly, realizing she may be a way to escape.

"But Shiro-chan and Volcor-chan said to not let you go."

"But we need to escape from the-what? Shiro and Volcora... Shiro is the 'murderer'?"

"Uh huh! Volcor-chan says we get immunity for doing it!"

"Oh..." Vincent sat a little depressed before catching a white Gummi thrown his way.

"Snacks!" Pich announced proudly. She tossed the others a Gummi as well. "Thanks!" Vincent said, and he ate his Gummi gratefully, as he was hungry.

Suddenly, something dawned on Meer, and she viewed Pich in a new light-as in a "I am going to kill you!" Sort of light. With a growl of rage, she began to attempt the attack Pich through the bars.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Vincent yelled, trying to stop her.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed, blowing him away with a Wild Charge. Then, she continued bombarding the cage with Energy Balls. Eventually, she made a hole big enough for her to squeeze through. Growling, she escaped and three herself at Pich, ready to tear her apart.

* * *

**"That little Pichu is standing in the way of Shiro and me!" Meer yells, seething. "It should be _me_ who he is rescuing, _me_ who has a room connected to his, _me_ that he watches over, and _me_ who he cares about most! Not that Pichu! I didn't understand why he never cared but now I do! It's Pich! It's always been Pich! The way she can snuggle against him like he's her dad, the way Shiro always puts her safety first, the way he always lets her be with him makes me-AAAAARGH! _I_ should be the one he snuggling with him! _I_ should be the one he puts before anything else!"**

**Meer rages on, vehemently speaking each and every word, before arriving at a conclusion.**

**"In order to get rid of Pich, they'll have to eliminate her. And to eliminate her, they need to go to Elimination ceremonies. And for them to go to Elimination ceremonies..."**

**"We need to start winning."**

* * *

Shiro, the alleged murderer, was stalking Luke, Arua, and JJ. He didn't want to, of course, but Volcora had offered Pich immunity, and him as well. He had decided that Like would be the next target, but from afar, as Luke could read auras when he focused for a bit.

"So... Uh... When do you think the murderer will come for us?" Luke asked.

"Don't jinx us!" Arua cried. "We need to stay in as long as possible," JJ replied, agreeing with Arua.

Then, Shiro, in his cloak of course, lept out and struck, grabbing Luke. JJ and Arua were shocked, before attempting to take Luke back, but Shiro quickly dodged and ran.

"Luke!" Arua screamed, but Shiro had already taken off, taking shortcuts to the cave. Luke struggled, but saw there wasn't any use and stopped.

* * *

When Shiro arrived, he saw Meer attempting to attack Pich. He dumped Luke headfirst into the cage, then hurled toward Meer, slamming into her. Meer growled, and not realizing it was Shiro(because she hasn't heard the convo, she was too busy plotting Pich's demise), she entered a full battle with him. Pich had run inside the cage, as she knew it would be dangerous.

Shiro weaves through the cavern, dodging the Energy Spheres Meer was throwing at him. She was pouring all of her anger into her attacks, and she was determined to bring the murderer down in order to get to Pich.

Meer began using Grass Knot, with not much effect as the murderer didn't weigh much. Meer growled in fruatration and used Toxic, which, surprisingly, hit him. Meer smiled in triumph, and she closed in.

He then used Ice Shard, which blew off his cloak, and scored a direct hit before running over to where Pich was. Meer stared in disbelief as she realized she had just attacked and poisoned Shiro. And he was glaring at her, not because she had attacked him, but because she had tried to attack Pich.

"You don't understand!" Meer screamed. "She's the only thing standing between our love! She has to go! Then we could be happy, like we've always wished!"

"We? I don't remember saying or thinking those things. I'm not someone worth chasing after Meer. I don't hate you, I don't like or love you, and I can't trust you, now that you've tried to attack Pich. Find someone who likes you and is worth dating," Shiro replied, with a hint of anger in his voice, before collapsing from poison.

Meer stood stunned, and with a faint pop! The rest of the campers were teleported to the cave, each looking stunned at the scene the beheld before them.

"Shiro, are you okay?" "What happened?" "What's up with Meer?" "Did some battle happen?" The uncaptured campers began asking questions, hoping the campers that were inside the cavern at the time of the battle would answer them.

"And the Lugias wi-oh s***," Volcora said, noticing the scene when she walked in. Kiya walked in, accompanied by Ike. Volcora had explained a few things to Kiya, who then accepted her apology, and they smoothed things over, which was why they weren't currently trying to kill each other.

Then...

A smoke bomb blew up, surrounding the area in smoke. Everyone quickly attempted to cover their mouths, in attempt to filter the smoke.

**Cobalion**: To destroy the islands with all my power!

**Latios**: To kill all hosts and campers within our islands!

**Kyogre**: To announce our evil, lies and lust!

***Cobalion and Latios stare at her***: Lust?

**Kyogre**: Work with me...

**Cobalion**: *shrugs* To reach out and rule all who called us weak!

**Latios**: Latios!

**Kyogre**: Kyogre!

**Cobalion**: And me! Cobalion!

**Latios**: Together, Team Coconut will rule all at lightning speed!

**Kyogre**: Surrender now! Or prepare to die!

**Cobalion**: And that's the truth!

**All three**: Word...

Most of the campers just stared at them like they were idiots. Darkrai and Cresselia teleported to the hall and started laughing at them, simply because they thought it was funny.

* * *

"**Okay, what?" Tom says, stunned.**

**OOO**

**"That is the most ridiculous name ever!" Ares comments.**

**OOO**

**"W-what are they d-doing here?" JJ asks, nervous.**

**"They want to kill us and the hosts," Luke replies, making JJ even more nervous.**

**"Don't worry! We won't lose to them!" Arua says confidently, although she herself was unsure, she had to keep her friends' spirits up. She was rewarded with some slightly confident smiles.**

**OOO**

**Ryu and ShuShu are rolling on the floor, laughing so hard they couldn't speak.**

**OOO**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Darkrai was laughing. "Ooh, they are going to hate the next challenge," he says, wiping several tears from his eyes.**

******"I know! I wish we could record their faces, but we'll have to settle for our imagination!" Cresselia replies eagerly.**

* * *

"We will destroy you!" Cobalion yelled. "We will no longer be remembered as weak!"

"Or be overshadowed by some black colored faker!" Latios screamed.

"Or be known as some transportation vehicle!" Kyogre added, angry.

But then the three paused. Volcora and Kiya seemed to emit a dangerous aura, and Team Coconut began to feel nervous. Volcora and Kiya were shooting death glares at them.

"Normally, I would be laughing, like Cresselia and Darkrai over there, but something bad happened, so I'm not in the mood," Volcora growled. Ike hoisted his AK 47, and along with Volcora's Judgement and Kiya's Roar of Time, sent them flying high into the sky.

"We should have blown up their island, THEN attacked them directly like I said!" Kyogre said.

Latios screeched, "We made our decision!"

"It's too late to change now because-" Cobalion started.

"TEAM COCONUT'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The three finished in unison, already a tiny white star in the distance.

After a moment of silence, Volcora clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone, we've got to hustle! See ya later Kiya!" Kiya waved, smiling,

Then they were teleported back to the island.

* * *

"Okay, Lugias, you won! Pich and Shiro both have immunity, and also, Ho-Ohs, Shiro did not know which group he would find, as it was Darkrai and Cresselia who was directing him to specific locations. Obviously they wanted you to lose. Shiro will make a full recovery soon and will continue participating. So, Lugias may go celebrate, Ho-Ohs, you decide who you want to go home tonight!" Volcora explained. The campers walked off, the Lugias thinking about their celebration, the Ho-Ohs, elimination.

* * *

Jaqulina was inside her room. "That aura jackal is going down," she hissed. However, Phoenix heard her through the vents, as she had a small habit of doing ever since she first did it to get to Tom.

"That's what you think," Phoenix thought.

* * *

"Listen up you punks," Jaqulina growled. "You will vote for Tom, or I will hurt Luke,-" there was a gasp, "Arua," another gasp, "Pich," no sound, but you could tell someone hated it, "and for the others, I will burn up your favorite books and read that diary." More gasps. "Got it? He hasn't been doing much, plus, he's been grumpier and not quite so nice. So you should dump him, he's useless anyway."

* * *

**"Tom isn't useless!" Luke cried indignantly.**

* * *

"Alright, please cast your votes," Volcora said. After everyone dropped in their vote in, Volcora had to run for the treat bags, as they had accidentally forgotten them.

"Okay, now, Shiro and Pich are safe, with immunity, Luke, Arua, JJ, Ares, you are safe." They retrieved their bags with relief.

"Nick, Phoenix, you are safe as well." Phoenix seemed relieved, while Nick didn't seem to care at all.

"Jaqulina and Tom, you are in the bottom two... And the one staying is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tom. Jaqulina, you are out!"

"What?" Jaqulina yelled. "You loser picked me?"

"We did what your blackmail td us to! Don't blame us!" Arua shot back. "That was the only reason why we chose Tom! Because of the stupid blackmail!"

The team glared at Jaqulina, while Tom sighed in relief. "It was because of blackmail, and not because they wanted too..."

* * *

******"I didn't want him to go," Phoenix says, holding a box.**

* * *

Jaqulina stalked up to the Surfboard of Suckers.

"Wait." It was Nick. He walked up, and gave Jaqulina a kiss. She stared, blushing, before giving him a kiss back.

"And we've got a couple to-" the Love Duo didn't finish it as Jaqulina kicked them into the water, forcing them them to stop talking and swim up off air.

"Fine. I like you." Jaqulina had finally admitted it.

"Me too." They stared for a moment.

"Love is over, bye!" Volcora activated the Surfboard of Suckers, causing Jaqulina to shoot away from the island.

"See ya next time on Total... Pokemon... Island!" Volcora said, waving goodbye. Ike then loaded his gun and made it look like he shot the screen.

* * *

******_So, pretty dramatic chapter huh. Meer was officially rejected. We all knew it was coming. Note that Shiro wasn't taken by anyone, he jumped down a hole. Therefor, the option of him being the murderer was still possible. I have several projects coming up when i finish Total Drama Island, as a long time forewarning. The name of one of the will be: Smile. Anyway, enjoy the chapter until next time!_**

* * *

******Jaqulina: Review or else.**

* * *

**Nex time... On Total Drama Island...**

**Cresselia and Darkrai decide on statue sculpting? Hm... And they said Team Coconut would hate this...**

**Will Meer get over Shiro? Will Shiro recover? Will everyone get a line? Will Egridos ever shout "Fourth Wall!" Again? Will Tracie yell anything again? All this and more next time on **

**Total...**

**Drama...**

**Island!**


	16. Chapter 16-Ridicule and Drama

**_Alright! New chapter! Uh... NO MORE SCHOOL (for now), YAAAY! Surprisingly(or not :P), most were really happy when Shiro rejected Meer. Of course, people saw it coming, I just didn't realize how enthusiastic theyd be about it xD Music is "Pokemon Multi-Mash Soft Release Remix" by PokeCineplex. I also officially dub this the lamest and shortest chapter ever. Well, maybe not the lamest, there is some drama, but yeah._**

* * *

Strangely, the hosts had not called them, so the campers were taking advantage of this.

* * *

"I'm guessing you got rid of Jaqulina," Nick inquired, eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm sorry. But... I didn't want him to go," Phoenix replied.

"Alright, we are disbanding. I'm losing sleep, and you are too focused on Tom. Bye." Nick left. Phoenix then sighed in relief, and headed back.

* * *

Shiro's alliance met in their little treehouse.

"So... You finally rejected Meer. At least you weren't that harsh. I think," Luke said. Shiro just stared into space.

"Hey," Arua said, "You don't like her, right?"

"I don't like her. But she must be the millionth person I've hurt."

"..."

"..."

"So, any targets? Or something?" Luke asked, attempting to get a conversation going.

"No."

"Well, are we going to do anything with this alliance?"

"Um... Maybe... We could target whoever is plotting something, if we ever find out someone is," JJ offered.

"Great idea JJ! Don't you think so?" Arua said cheerfully.

"Yeah..." Shiro left the treehouse.

* * *

**"Okay, Shiro's gotten more and more distant lately. First off, this isn't good for JJ, because she can't really become friends with him, much less get him to date her," Arua ponders worriedly. "Second off, this just isn't good for him. He has to have a few friendly connections with someone other than Pich. I mean, socializing has always been a part of everyone's life, whether they like it or not."**

* * *

Ty, Vincent, Ryu, and Zero met in Zero's room, which was decorated to look like a party.

"There! They won't suspect us having a party. Friends have parties with each other loads of times, so this is a great disguise!" Vincent said.

"Yep." Ryu was granted the role of being the DJ and he was grinning happily. He gave a meaningful glance at Zero, and as Zero finished setting up the food, he gave a soft smile back. He crossed over to Ryu.

"Ask Ty to dance," whispered Zero as he passed by Vincent. Vincent blushed softly, and came up to Ty. Ryu started playing some soft music as Zero went back to the refreshments to fetch Ryu some snacks.

"Could I have this dance?" Vincent asked, bowing.

"You sure can!" Ty said, smiling back.

As the couple danced, Zero noticed the Pre-evolutions peering into the room, so when they spotted him, he put a finger to his lips and motioned for them to come in. Ryu spotted this and knew that they probably wouldn't get anything done with the pre-evolutions attempting to spy on them, so it didn't hurt to have them join in.

Soon, everyone except Ryu and Zero had joined in, dancing to whatever music Ryu played.

* * *

Tom was in his room, thinking. "If they all voted me, then... I should have left. But I didn't... That means..." Tom sat up abruptly.

Then, he walked out his room and at a brisk walk, searched for Phoenix, finding her near the mess hall. "We need to talk," said Tom. He was dead serious.

"Sure, what is it?" Phoenix replied brightly, not minding a chat.

"Did you swap the votes?" Tom asked.

"I did, but that's because I didn't want you gone..." Phoenix looked a little ashamed. "I promise, if that makes you unhappy, I don't do it again."

"Okay."

"Also Tom," Phoenix blurted out as he made to walk away, "I used to have an alliance with Nick, Shadow, and Jaqulina, but we disbanded because Nick said he wanted to sleep more and that I should spend more time with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She looked even more ashamed.

"It's okay. I already knew. I just hoped that you would actually tell me." Tom gave her a smile, before walking off.

* * *

**Phoenix looks relieved. "That was a huge load off my chest. I'm-I'm glad he didn't dump me. Thanks to him, I'm good again. I guess I was so focused on winning, I didn't realize what was better than the win, money, and wish. Now, lets see if I can win without cheating!"**

* * *

"Campers! Your challenge starts in ten minutes, so hurry up and get over here!"

The Lugias groaned, as they had to stop the party, and the Ho-Ohs trudged to the Pavilion, wondering what would be today's torturous challenge.

"Hello campers! Today, you will be carving sculptures of Cobalion, Latios, and Kyogre," Cresselia said cheerfully.

"What's the catch?" Wex asked. "We all know there has to be one."

"You are right! The catch is that the statues must embarrass Team Coconut and you must fetch your supplies. They are located up on the highest mountain on the island. Of course, there will be the occasional mine, but what are you guys worried about? You'll do fine!" Cresselia finished explaining and floated away, followed by Darkrai, who was grinning darkly and muttering to himself.

"That's not a good sign," Morgan said, everyone agreeing. Meer, however, was narrowing her eyes. Then she began climbing the mountain really fast, as if she was in a huge hurry. She set off a few mines, but was miraculously unharmed.

"What are you waiting for you slowpokes? Do you want to win or not?" Meer growled, shocking almost everyone. "That's my line..." Reese said to herself.

"WE TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" Several random Slowpokes and a Slowpoke intern yelled.

* * *

**"For most fangirls, after they are rejected, they either spend a long time in depression, become fierce and do almost anything to be with whoever they fell in love with, or become a wild card, sometimes in depression, sometimes normal, sometimes aggressive. Unfortunately, Meer became the second," Shiro says.**

* * *

Meer's team quickly dashed after her, trying to avoid the mines.

"This is easy," Ares said. He focused, and teleported the materials to them. The Ho-Ohs looked at each other, shrugged, and started to work on the statue.

* * *

"Grrrr..." Meer had seen Ares teleport the Ho-Ohs materials to them, and noticed Shiro was playing with Pich while helping the others build the statues. "Hurry up!"

Her team, however, was tired after hiking halfway up the mountain. Meer was becoming more frustrated, as her plan wouldn't work if they didn't win. She narrowed her eyes, then ran as fast as she could to the top of the mountain, where their supplies were. Then, she hit it with a Wild Charge, causing it to slide down the mountain. It slid to a stop at the bottom without activating any mines, making her teammates glance at her.

"What are you waiting for?" Meer screamed. "Build the statue!"

The Lugias glanced at each other before running back down and beginning the construction of the statue.

* * *

"Alright... So, Cobalion hates being called weak... So, did you guys make the preform for Cobalion's statue?" Ares asked.

"It's all done Ares. Which preform should we make next?" Tom replied.

"You, Phoenix, JJ, and Nick need to make Kyogre's statue's preform next. Remember how it should look like," Ares answered, before turning to Aura, Luke, and Shiro. "You three need to make the Cobalion statue more detailed.

"What are you and Pich doing then, Ares?" Arua asked.

"Pich and I will be doing very fine detail. I'm a psychic type, and Pich is small and can climb the statue and carve the hard-to-reach places, so it should work," Ares replied.

The Ho-Ohs then continued working.

* * *

The Lugias were carving the statues as fast as possible.

"Come on guys! We have to work faster!" said Ty, who was cutting huge blocks of wood using Steel Wing. "The other team is winning!"

"We are trying!" ShuShu yelled back as he and Morgan were attempting to finely carve it using their claws, but not very successfully.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

"Time is up!" Darkrai yelled as he and Cresselia drifted over to the two very tired teams.

"W-who won?" JJ asked, exhausted.

Cresselia and Darkrai glanced at the statues. The Lugias had Cobalion carved in a clown costume, knocked out and surrounded by the other Swords of Justice, all of them looking victorious, while Latios was being overshadowed by Kavi, and to finish it, Kyogre was shown carrying all the legendaries on it's (is it a guy or a girl?) back. The Ho-Ohs had Kavi being surrounded by all the girls and a bunch of requests to help out on other islands, while Latios had the "forever alone" face, Kyogre was on a leash held by Groudon, who was forcing Kyogre to haul ships and boats, which contained hundreds of Pokemon, around, and Cobalion was shown knocked out by a... Caterpie (no offense, but I had to think of a Pokemon weak against Cobalion).

Groudon then showed up, grinning like an idiot. "I want that statue," he said, taking the Ho-Ohs statue of Kyogre before leaving. Then, Team Coconut appeared.

"WHAT THE H***?" They screeched upon seeing the statues.

"I am NOT going to lose against a Caterpie!" Cobalion screeched angrily,"And I won't lose to the other Swords of Justice!"

"Please, Terrakion can kick your a** with a ground type move, Keldeo can kick your a** with a fighting type move, and Virizion can kick your a** without any moves!" Darkrai shot back (that was borrowed from the story where Cobalion is, or was a host for a TPI. Sorry. I forgot who it was o.e).

"Ugh..."

Kyogre just glared angrily at the remaining statue, while Latios tried to destroy the ones of him.

"They all hate them, so this is a tie!" Cresselia said happily. She used Psycho Cut while Darkrai used Dark Pulse, launching Team Coconut into the air.

"Okay! Elimination in one hour, both teams!" Cresselia said, drifting away, along with Darkrai, who was still chuckling and muttering under his breath evilly.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Who do we vote off? Everyone's been useful," Luke said as the other alliance members arrived.

"Maybe Nick or Phoenix. They are the only other alliance in this team," Arua suggested. "They might try to convince Tom and Ares to join, making it Pre-Evolutions against Evolutions."

"Y-you're right..." JJ replied. The three glanced at Shiro.

"I think... we should just vote for whoever you choose. Since everyone's been useful, it could go either way" Shiro said, before leaving.

"..."

None of Shiro's alliance knew Phoenix's alliance had disbanded.

* * *

"Alright! We should vote for Pich! Since they never said we couldn't vote against the other team, that's what we are going to do!" Meer announced to her team before entering her room.

The Lugias glanced at each other, each unanimously agreeing on the same thing.

* * *

"Hello campers!" Cresselia greeted, followed by Darkrai, who was grinning evilly.

They cast their votes, and nervously waited while it was being counted.

* * *

**"Pich is going down!" Meer yells.**

**OOO**

**"The Lugias, minus Meer, is all going to vote for... well, I think you viewers can guess," Morgan says, before ShuShu came in and gave her a quick kiss.**

**OOO**

**"We decided Nick, because he was a part of the other alliance, and so he could be with his girlfriend," Arua says.**

* * *

"Okay! The results are... Shiro, Ares, Morgan, ShuShu, Ty, Vincent, Tom, and Phoenix are safe!" Cresselia called. Darkrai muttered something under his breath before hurling the bags at them.

"... Arua, Luke, JJ, Reese, Wex, and Ryu are safe!"

"Pich, and Zero, I have no idea why you are in the bottom four. Meer, you've been too obsessive, and Nick, you are lazy. The second-to-last bag goes to... Zero."

Zero sighed in relief and caught his bag. Meer was sneering confidently, Nick seemed unconcerned, and Pich washappily messing around with Shiro's scarf.

"The last bag goes to..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Just give it to me already so I can make out with Shiro!" Meer screamed.

"Alright! The last bag goes to Pich!" Cresselia retorted, causing her jaw to drop in disbelief.

"But Pich was supposed to go home! And then Shiro would be mine!" Meer hissed. "The votes are wrong!"

"Nope! Your whole team voted for you!" Cresselia smiled at Meer, causing her to seethe in rage.

"And I THOUGHT I told you to vote for Pich!" She yelled at her team.

"We are saving Pich and Shiro by voting you off! You need to get over Shiro and move on!" Morgan yelled back, the Lugias nodding.

"Too much talk, too little screaming because of fear. Bye-bye!" Darkrai grabbed Meer and Nick. "Wait!" Arua exclaimed.

"What is it now?" Darkrai growled, annoyed.

"Shiro, in his song from that challenge long ago, sang that he fell in love with a girl in green, right?"

"And?" Cresselia asked, amused. She knew where this was heading.

"Well, I just realized, he really DID fall in love with one."

"That's right! ME!" Meer cried joyfully, but her smile faltered when she saw Arua's smirk.

"But you only stay green for the summer before you change color. Plus, if Shiro really liked you, he would have told you by now. Shiro doesn't play hard to get, judging from his attitude," Luke added, suddenly realizing where this is heading.

"That's it!" Ares cried, putting the parts together. "Shiro, you like JJ, don't you?"

There seemed to be a very long moment of silence, before chaos ensued.

"What? No way?"

"Are you and JJ-chan going to-"

"No Pich, they are not going to be married. That is for much, much later. And that's only if they agree to it."

"Hooray (place heavy sarcasm here)."

The campers really couldn't believe it. This WAS the person who pretty much didn't seem to care for anyone but Pich.

"YOU LIE!" Meer screamed, her voice rising above the others. Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"Okay, I've waited long enough. No confessionals for you." Darkra grabbed Meer and Nick, stuffed them into a random cannons, and shot them away. The campers could actually see Nick and Meer on fire, as they were a bright beacon in the dark sky.

"Hehehehehehehe..." Darkrai grinned happily before heading to his trailer.

* * *

_**Yeah... there was a lot of drama. I think. Gasp, does Shiro like JJ? JJ certainly likes Shiro. Meer, finally gone, but in the end, she cracked. Nick, I couldn't really think of a role for him anymore. So, definitely the shortest. Sorry, but I'm kind of pumped about my visit to California starting July. If I can't post chapters there because I don't have Internet access for some reason, I'll just write them down, then post them when U have the chance. Anyway, I will try to write another chapter for my other stories. I am also considering writing a PMD and trainer fanfic sometime soon, but I want to finish. I also have polls up for the next season. Who do you think should be in a love triangle or have a stalker next season, if they are one of the returning campers?**_

* * *

**Nick: Review. *yawns***

**Meer: I. WILL. KILL-Oh, review or I will kill you with-. JJ. AND. PICH.**

* * *

**Next time... on TPI.**

**Whoo! Guest stars! From... the Original TDI series? Sweet! (Thanks to Tomhur for the idea) **


	17. Chapter 17-Arrival the LRI

**_Hello guys. Yep, this is a filler chapter, because despite the awesome ideas Tomhur sent me, and is also the person I'm sorely disappointing, I still have trouble writing the next chapter because of writers block. And so, I'm just gonna, you know, write a filler chapter and hope it isn't crappy. Anyway, thank you guys soo much for the nice words... And th support I feel lucky to have such great fans. And here I am, several weeks later, writing a filler TToTT *sits in LazyFoxLover's emo corner* The music for today begins with "Pokemon Black and White 2, Reverse Mountain Remix"._**

* * *

"Don't ask me what this is about, I don't know."

The remaining contestants were all inside a luxury train headed to who-knows-where. Darkrai and Cresselia had teleported them to a very fancy train station before shoving them inside the train without any explanations except the words, "Hang on to the train when it hits the ocean."

So, despite the misgivings and confusion over the "advice" their hosts had given, the campers decide to take advantage of the situation and see what the train had to offer.

The remaining couples were all having a date (of course, not exactly the same), and they were all having a great time.

Ty and Vincent were flying around in a special car made for flying types (and any Pokemon who could fly). They had a romantic dinner earlier and were now having a fly off (as Ty had improved greatly over the days).

Morgan and ShuShu were playing one-on-one sports, and they were tied, 5-5, playing the tiebreaker round in a round of soccer. Morgan slammed the ball into the goal, winning the game, and causing ShuShu to owe her 100 Poke (they made bets xD).

Luke and Arua were in the last train car and talking animatedly while watching the scenery whiz on by, before Ares, who felt it should be more romantic (he's a nice guy, what can I say?), caused an endless (until he wants it to stop) light shower of rose petals to fall on the two.

Tom and Phoenix were simply making out.

Zero and Ryu were hanging out in the 5 star buffet, eating while talking about their girlfriends and how much better it'd be if they were with them.

Wex was sitting in a hot tub. Yeah. Just sitting there.

Shiro was doing his usual thing, watching over Pich, who was currently in the dessert section of the better-than 5 star buffet. She was eating whatever she could get, and Shiro was prepared to run her to one of the 10 bathrooms in case she threw up, running over the plans on how to get to each one in case the previous one was occupied.

Reese was exploring the entire train, wandering past everyone.

JJ was avidly reading the books in the library, as she had discovered it not long after she was shoved into the train.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Everyone had gathered in the train car which only contained seats with seat belts and rails for others to hang on to. No one knew why they were needed, as the train ride had, so far, been smooth.

"We've been stuck on this train for a while," Ryu said, glancing out the window. They were all sitting in a circle, setting aside team rivalries to discuss the moment. Starting from Ryu and going clockwise, was Zero, Ty, Vincent, Ares, Tom, Phoenix, Wex, Reese, Luke, Arua, JJ, Morgan, and ShuShu.

The only exception to the circle was Pich and Shiro, both who were sitting outside the circle near JJ (:3), and that was because Pich didn't want to stand still. Shiro had actually voluntarily taken off his scarf and tied it to a top rail, in which doing so exposed his gray collar, a solid reminder to everyone on what he had gone through. He occasionally used Ice Shard to cause the scarf to flutter, which Pich, seemingly acting on complete instinct, would attempt to grab it.

"We have been on this train for a long time," Arua said. "But we get all these luxuries! Isn't that cool?"

"We are either going to pay a hefty price or they're celebrating something. And that something is something they like," Zero pointed out. "We don't get these luxuries."

"I have to agree with Zero," Shiro said. "In my opinion, it's probably going to be both, but the 'hefty price' Zero mentioned might not come immediately." He then went back to watching Pich.

"Well, despite all this negativity, we all had a good time, right?" Luke asked. There were murmurs and nods of agreement as everyone thought back to the past few hours.

"Attention campers! We are about to hit the ocean!"

"Hit the OCEAN?"

In a flash, Shiro had tied Pich and JJ to one of the railing using his scarf before securely hanging onto a rail himself.

"Hey, Shiro, what're you doing that f-" Ty asked, but was inturrupted as the train suddenly encountered some major bumps, causing everyone but Shiro, Pich, and JJ to suddenly slide around, some going up in the air. Then, the train began shaking roughly, slamming the untethered into the sides of the train.

When the disturbances stopped, everyone but those three groaned, and checked out the scene.

No one was badly injured, just a few bruises because there was padding almost everywhere in that specific car, but one glance out the windows, and everyone saw that they were underwater. They decided to check out what was going on in the other cars, so after Shiro untied JJ and Pich, they headed toward the exit.

Instead of finding the next train car, the campers found a staircase. After climbing them, they found themselves on a boat.

"So the shaking must have been the train transforming," Ares concluded.

"Look!" Reese and Morgan had both spotted an island, which they were quickly approaching.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! IT WAS EXTREMELY AMUSING TO FIND MOST OF YOU END UP CRASHING AROUND IN THAT CAR, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, YOU ARE ALMOST AT YOUR DESTINATION." Darkrai clicked off the loudspeaker(?), and the campers immediately discussed what their destination had to do with their next challenge.

"Why do we have to go to a new island?"

"Are they making is do a survival challenge?"

"NO, BUT THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

"S***."

"Thanks a lot."

* * *

**_Music change! Not that anyone cares, but it is now "Entralink Remix VII", by GlitchxCity._**

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the dock, and when they looked at what was on the island, they pinched themselves, splashed water on their face, and did whatever hey could to make sure they were in reality.

They were DEFINITELY in a resort. It wasn't a 5 star, or a 10 star, or even a 20 star. It was WAAAAAAAAY better than that. No matter where they looked, the island had everything they needed.

"Welcome," Volcora (human form) appeared in a flash of ebony white flames, "to the best resort ever created!"

"Created for the LEGENDARIES, not for these little sons and daughters of a-" Darkrai and Cresselia appeared as well, and it was clear they were very angry.

"Most of the other legendaries don't have a problem." Volcora waved their anger off. "This is the location of your next challenge, the Legendary Resort Island. Legendary because this place was made by the legendaries, especially Jirachi and Victini (long time ago. Like a really long time ago), and is the place for them to relax, in one condition." She snapped her fingers, and everyone, including the hosts, were changed into human form. "You must be in human form. You can be in your normal form, but only for limited time periods. That condition aside, this island has anything and everything you could want, beside reasonable limits. Food, clothes, books, etc, you name it, we've got it. The island knows what you want, and gives it to you. If you know, you need only ask. You can't wish for stuff like power, family, friends, happiness, and such, but other than that, you guys should have a great time until the rest of our guests get here."

Volcora was about to skip away, before adding, "Don't poke around in the rooms of the legendaries, there's stuff in their resort room you do not want to screw with, plus, they'll be pretty pissed when they find out." Then, she disappeared in another flash of flames.

"You heard her you stupid idiots, you get to enjoy OUR island. And I mean literally our island, we made it." Darkrai crossed his arms angrily and stormed off toward a door-shaped black door. It vanished into thin air after he stepped through it.

"Oh, he sealed his door. Palkia isn't going to like that. Anyway, like Volcora said, do NOT screw around in our rooms, or else they'll probably hunt you down, with no punishments to hold em back. See ya. By the way, grab some food first, because you don't know when is the next time you'll eat here, considering they could arrive at any moment." Cresselia strode over to a shimmering light pink and yellow and stepped through it. Unlike Darkrai's, however, it remained steadfastly hovering there.

"..."

Cresselia poked her head out her door.

"DO SOMETHING!" She shouted. The campers scrambled off to explore their temporary domain.

* * *

**_TTOTT Why me? *rocks in fetal position* It's summer time! I should have lots of ideas and time to write them. Time, I have, ideas, not so much :C You all had to wait forever for this chapter... And it's just a stupid filler! Dx _**

**_On the brighter side, YES! GlitchxCity FINALLY did a Lake Trio Remix :3 I also feel a bit of writer's block going away after writing this chapter C: just a bit though :( I am not giving up on this story, I just need to find inspiration, which I sadly did not find in California..._**

* * *

**Darkrai: Oh, you better review, you mother f***ers. We gave up our island for you little entertainment, so review or you may wake up in the middle of the night with Lavender Town music playing in your room, surrounded by ghost Pokemon and-**

**Cresselia: Don't listen to him, he's just really angry. Just write up a review**

* * *

**Next time... On Total Pokemon Island...**

**The guest stars finally arrive at the Legendary Resort Island! Lets see how well the campers know Total Drama Island!**


	18. Chapter 18-Total Drama Quiz

_**Woohoo next chapter! Much thanks to Tomhur for the ideas and scene ideas between the campers and the guests, and LazyFoxLover for helping with the questions.**_

* * *

"CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER TO THE GIANT FIELD!" Darkrai yelled.

It had been almost 7 hours since the campers had arrived at the island, and with a groan, they stopped what they were doing and headed toward the Giant Field.

"Alright maggots, to-where's the stupid aura jackal?!" Darkrai snapped. The campers slowly edged away from him, noticing how angry he was.

"He's hiding in a closet, where Phoenix is trying to get him out," JJ ventured nervously, as if Darkrai would vaporize her (which he probably would do, if it weren't for the punishment).

"BAH! Someone get him to haul his a** out here because obviously his incompetent girlfriend can't!" Darkrai growled.

"I'LL CHANGE YOU GUYS BACK!"

Everyone except the hosts were changed back into their Pokemon forms, much to everyone's (except the hosts) relief.

"WHAT THE H***, WHY AM I STILL A HUMAN!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE, AND SOMEONE HAS TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T FLIP OUT AT THE SIGHT OF THEM. THAT WAS WHY THEY WERE HUMANS IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND BECAUSE IN ORDER TO FULLY EXPERIENCE THE ISLAND, THEY HAD TO BE IN HUMAN FORM!"

"FINE!" Darkrai roared, slamming his hands down on a table that somehow appeared in front of him. "Where's the full moon sissy?"

"I am NOT a sissy, and change your mood before the guests arrive," Cresselia hissed, appearing behind him. She too was still in human form.

"... I'll change my mood if I get to blow up-"

"NO!"

"..." Darkrai glared angrily at Cresselia. "Some sister you are," he growled, before turning away.

"Some brother you are," Cresselia shot back, before glancing at the sky. She immediately brightened, although most campers were absolutely positive this was an act. "They're coming!" She said, despite the fact it was completely unnecessary.

A luxury type jet landed smoothly in the field before lowering a ramp for whoever was inside to exit.

"Enter, some of the Total Drama series contestants!" Cresselia called.

Two girls walked off first, in the midst of a very heated argument, followed by two boys who were simply watching the two before them argue.

"The loud, annoying, and noisy ones are Heather and Courtney! The two lame ones behind them are Scott and Alejandro!" Darkrai said, the anger in his voice barely controlled.

"WHAT?" The four visitors screeched.

"I am not loud, noisy, OR annoying!" Courtney shouted.

"Whatever." Darkrai waved them off. "Next is Noah the Sarcastic, Duncan the Juvie, and Owen the Fatso!"

Cresselia slapped him in the face. Hard. "Think up of something maybe a little less harsh!" She screeched, punching him in the stomach.

"Fine!" Darkrai gasped. The three boys had walked off and witnessed the entire scene.

Duncan fell to the floor laughing. "Wow dude, you just got b****slapped!" He crowed.

"Hooray," Noah commented, glancing at his surroundings.

"I'm not fat! I'm chubby!" Owen said.

"Who cares?" Darkrai shot back. "Last guests of the day are Tyler, Mike, Dawn, and Lindsey!"

The four walked off the jet, over to where the other 7 were.

"Okay! First things first, you guys have the rest of the day to get acquainted. The challenge will happen tomorrow, as the guests were behind schedule. So, have fun!" Cresselia explained, before turning to Darkrai.

"Come here." She dragged him inside a single room building that just appeared out of nowhere.

"YOU-"

"OW!"

"ARE-"

"OW!"

"THE-"

"OW!"

"STUPIDEST-"

"HOW THE H*** DID YOU GET A STAFF?"

"AND IDIOTIC-"

"AAARGH!"

"PERSON TO _EVER_-"

"WHAT THE H*** WOMAN!"

"EXIST!"

The campers just stood by, listening in with some amusement.

"Um... Aren't you going to stop them?" Mike asked.

"If Chef decided to beat up Chris for no reason, would you stop him?"

"..."

"They have a point," Duncan said.

**OOO**

The campers introduced themselves to guests and soon seperated into different groups to hang out.

"Hey you!" Heather hissed, grabbing Phoenix.

"What?" She yelped.

"Why would you give up the chance to win for a GUY? Obviously the money is way better!" Heather said, glaring at Phoenix.

"Just because you're a cold hearted jerk doesn't mean I am one!" Phoenix shot back.

"You could get everything you could want with money! A boyfriend won't be able to get you a mansion! Or a private jet!"

"But he gives you love! He gives you companionship! He makes you not feel so lonely!"

"So?"

"So I'd rather have love than money!" Phoenix shouted, before turning around and running up to Tom.

"Hey Phoenix!" Tom brightened upon seeing his girlfriend, but then frowned when seeing she was gasping for breath. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine." She smiled at Tom, before leaning her head against his shoulder. "Lets go."

**OOO**

"Haha, you're a GUY?" Duncan teased. "You look like a girl!"

"I know that," Ares replied. He wasn't annoyed. After all, he has been teased countless times about it before.

"Why didn't you choose the other evolution though? I'm pretty sure you would have been better off, I mean look at it, it's got swords! They can retract and all too! But all you've got are girly looks! Seriously man, you should have really thought it through!"

Ares sighed. His eyes glowed blue for a few seconds, before Duncan was suddenly hurled into the air. He then fell to the ground, but suddenly jerked to a stop before he could slam into the earth.

"Hey, what was-" Duncan stopped in midsentence because no one else was there. Ares had teleported away during Duncan's sudden "incident".

**OOO**

"This is good stuff!" Owen cried. He was at the buffet with Pich, and both were stuffing themselves to their hearts content.

"Owen-kun, look! Donuts!" Pich cried, pointing to a mountain consisting of a wide variety of donuts.

Sparkles surrounded the two anime style before they dove into the task of devouring the pile of treats.

Shiro sighed, dutifully keeping an eye on Pich.

**OOO**

Noah entered the library, in search of some good books to read. After noting the superior architectural designs of the island, he needed some peace and quiet.

It was then he noticed Tom and JJ, both having a rather hefty pile of books next to them. They both deeply absorbed into the books they were reading and didn't notice Noah until they looked up.

"Oh. Hi," Tom said before turning to JJ. "Stick these books back where they belong, okay JJ?"

JJ nodded, and without even looking, her vines grabbed the books and placed them into different shelves.

"Both of you really like reading books, right?" Noah asked.

"Yep." JJ glanced curiously at Noah, who sat down next to them.

"I'll tell you guys about when we were in the Total Drama series. One bookworm to another, I know you guys like good stories. Plus, we can compare how crazy our hosts are compared to your hosts," Noah explained.

"Okay."

"So, it all started when I signed up..."

**OOO**

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS AND GUESTS! IT'S NIGHTTIME, SO GO TO SLEEP!" Darkrai yelled. Cresselia then snatched the megaphone from him.

"IF YOU GO INSIDE THE TALLEST BUILDING, YOU WILL FIND THAT IT IS A HOTEL. ALL THE ROOMS WILL HAVE A NAMEPLATE ON THE DOORS. WHICHEVER ONE HAS YOUR NAME IS QUITE OBVIOUSLY YOUR ROOM. GOOD NIGHT!" The megaphone clicked off with a earsplitting screech.

Everyone trooped to their rooms and fell asleep.

**OOO**

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS AND GUESTS! TIME FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE, WHICH WILL BE LOCATED AT THE AUDITORIUM!"

"The auditorium?"

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light, and everyone found themselves inside a huge room where Darkrai and Cresselia were waiting. There was a row of chairs, in the shape of a crescent. There was also another set of chairs of to the side.

"F***, I forgot about the teleport feature on the island," Darkrai muttered, staring at group.

"Anyways campers, please sit down in these chairs. Guests, you may sit over there," Cresselia said, gesturing to the crescent of chairs before pointing to the set on the side.

Once everyone had settled themselves into a chair, Cresselia hit a button, which caused the campers be strapped to their chairs. Then, a buzzer appeared in front of each camper.

"Not this again," Reese groaned.

"It's time, for the Total Drama Island Quiz!" Cresselia announced cheerfully, glancing backwards at Darkrai. Darkrai grinned evilly in response, and pulled out a... Slot machine?

"You will be tested on your knowledge about the four seasons of the Total Drama series! Plus, there is a bonus of 2 random questions! They will be completely irrevant to the Total Drama theme, but if answered correctly, will give the answerer immunity! If you incorrectly answer a normal question, Darkrai here will spin the slot machine, determine your torture, and deal out the pain! If you incorrectly answer a random question, you will have to face two tortures! The person with the most questions answered will get immunity!" Cresselia explained.

"Hold on, 'the person'... That means that the person's team doesn't get immunity," Shiro said, staring at Cresselia.

"Oh... That's right! Celebrate while you can, because you all made it to... The Merge! No more teams, no more alliances, it's every Pokemon for themself!" Cresselia said.

The campers let the information sink in for a few minutes before they cheered.

"But that also means the challenges will be more dangerous... Hehehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Darkrai laughed, effectively shutting the campers up.

"Alright, question one! What are the rewards the Total Drama contestants received at elimination ceremonies for all four seasons when they were safe?"

JJ immediately hit her button. "For Season 1, Marshmallows, Season 2, Golden Chris Awards, Season 3, Airplane peanuts, and for Season 4, Marshmallows again."

"Correct! Next question: Who was the Gooher standing in Dodge Brawl, and how did they lose?"

JJ hit her button once again. "Owen was, and he was out when Harold caught the ball."

"Correct again! Name all of the seasons!"

JJ was once again, in her element. "Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama Revenge of The Island, and Total Drama All Stars."

"Correct yet again! RANDOM QUESTION!"

Everyone immediately perked up and placed themselves in a poised position, ready to pounce on the buzzer.

"What... Is Darkrai's favorite food?"

Everyone glared at Cresselia. How the h*** were they supposed to know that?

"..."

"Come on! Take a guess, you idiots!" Darkrai yelled.

Ding! ShuShu hit his button. "Uh... Other Pokemon?"

The other contestants blanched and stared at ShuShu, who was nailed in the head by a metal bucket.

"JUST BECAUSE I'M SADISTIC DOESN'T MEAN I'M A CANNIBAL!" Darkrai shouted angrily.

"Okay, okay!" ShuShu said.

"..."

"Any other guesses before the torture is determined?"

Shiro sighed before pressing his buzzer. "Salt water taffy."

"Right answer! Shiro has immunity!"

Shiro was given stares of disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Ty asked.

"Of all the people here, you should know, Ty." Shiro said.

"What?"

* * *

Flashback

_"Don't, because I love violence," Darkrai said, watching the two. "Next dares are... Ty, Vincent, and Morgan must find and steal my 'treasure,' Mac must admit his name is Cam, and Tom must take a Blaze Kick to the groin."_

_..._

_"Got it," Ty said, holding a piece of candy. "GIVE BACK MY SALTWATER TAFFY STUPID BIRD!" Darkrai screeched. "Saltwater taffy? IT STRETCHES LIKE CHEESE AND TASTES LIKE SALT! AND CHEESE!" Aaron yelled. " Ty tossed it to Darkrai. "Whatever." Ho-Ohs: 4_

End of Flashback

* * *

"Oh..."

"Hehehehehe...And we now see what ShuShu's torture is..." Darkrai had a maniacal grin on his face as he spun the slot machine. "He gets hit by a powerful move from six different type categories of my choice..."

"WHAT?" ShuShu yelped, before getting slammed by an Ice Beam, Flamethrower, then a Psychic, X Scizzor, Close Combat, and Hyper Beam.

"Heheeheheeheheh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Darkrai was laughing maniacally, a crazy grin spreading across his face.

The campers stared at ShuShu, who had barely withstood those attack. He looked as if he was on the verge of collapsing.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine! Next question!" Cresselia said, recapturing the attentions of the campers. "In Season 4, what signified you were eliminated?"

Ding! JJ was up once again. "The Toxic Marshmallow of Doom."

"Correct! Next question: What is Cody's secret treasure?"

"..."

This time, JJ did not press her button, and everyone had the chance to think.

Tom then pressed his button and impassively said, "Gwen's bra."

"Correct! Moving on, how many love triangles have there been in all four seasons?"

Bing! JJ said, "8."

"Correct! What are Sierra's talents?"

Ding! Tom punched the button before JJ, and answered, "Stalking Cody, knowing everything about Total Drama and its crew, basket weaving, and slap dancing."

"Correct! Who was the first one to arrive on Total Drama Island?"

Tom, once again, managed to beat JJ. "Beth."

"Correct!"

Most of the campers decided to just wait for the next random question, as there was no way they could beat Tom's or JJ's speed when it came to hitting the buzzer.

"What is Cody deathly allergic to?"

Ding! JJ answered, "Bugs."

"Correct! In which episode did Duncan and Gwen share their first kiss?"

"HEY! THAT'S PERSONAL INFORMATION!" Duncan yelled.

Ding! JJ replied, " 'I see London', in the bathroom confessional."

"Correct! Name everything that happened to DJ's bunny!"

Tom pressed his button and answered, "Geoff left Bunny on the lifeguard stand alone and unsupervised while going swimming with Bridgette. Bunny was later eaten by a purple snake that got carried off by a Hawk, which was lastly eaten by a shark."

"Correct! Now, why did Duncan find him a new bunny?"

JJ struck her button like a viper and said, "Duncan lost his dog, Speedy, when he was seven and didn't want DJ to suffer like he did."

"GAH! CAN'T THE AUTHOR LET ONE OF US ANSWER?" ShuShu shouted.

"FOURTH WALL!"

"NO ONE CARES!"

"Who were all of the evil ones in the four seasons?"

JJ slammed her vine onto the button and said, "Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, and Scott."

"WHAT?" The four jumped up and out their feet.

"It's not called being evil, it's called PLAYING THE GAME!" Heather shouted angrily.

"How was I the evil one?" Courtney yelled.

"I admit it. But hey, you got to do anything to win," Scott sneered.

Vincent sighed before flapping his wings, causing a gust of wind to blow their way, effectively causing them to shut up. "Cresselia didn't say whether it was correct or not."

"Correct!"

"NOW you can complain." However, none of them had any more to say.

"Alright! Who's ready for the long answer questions?" The question was met by silence and Cresselia waved it off, unbothered.

"Name all of Mike's personalities and the causes for each of them."

Tom practically broke his button in his haste to answer the question. "Mike, and he comes out when Zoey's in danger, Chester, when he gets injured or complains, Svetlana, when he's determined to do something or when someone mentions the Olympics, Vito, when he loses his shirt, and Manitoba Smith, when he has a fedora on his head."

"Good job Tom, all of them are correct! Next question: What is the order of elimination for each contestant in all four seasons?"

Ty got fed up. "How can ANYONE memorize ALL of th-"

Ding! Everyone froze at the sound, before turning to JJ, who began to fidget. "Okay... For season 1: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold. Eva, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Geoff, Lashawna, Mr. Coconut, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Owen, the winner. For season 2: Geoff and Bridgette, E-scope, Trent, Gwen. DJ, Izzy, Owen. Heather, Lashawna, Justin, Lindsay, Harold, Courtney, Owen, Beth, and Duncan. Season 3: Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Lashawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Gwen, Owen, Blainley, Courtney, Duncan, Sierra, Cody, Alejandro, and Heather. Season 4: Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Ann Maria, Dakota, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lighting, and Cameron."

"..."

"Correct!"

"..."

"No reaction, anything? Hello?" Cresselia stared expectantly at the campers, most who were staring of into space.

"LAST RANDOM QUESTION!" Cresselia screeched, snapping the campers out of it. They hovered expectantly over their buttons.

"What is my favorite flower?"

The campers glared at Cresselia. Yet another near impossible question.

"Shiro-chan!" Pich suddenly bounced in from from nowhere, landed and jumped off her button, and came to a final stop in front of Shiro. "Poinsettias!" She held them up and stared at Shiro as she found the best thing in the world.

"Correct!"

"WHAT?" The campers glared angrily at Cresselia, who simply shrugged. "She pushed her button when she landed on it, and the next word she said was, 'Poinsettias', which are my favorite flowers."

"Anyway, JJ, Shiro, and Pich have immunity for tonight. ShuShu, at LAST, will be eliminated tonight with someone else," Darkrai said with a satisfied smile. Darkrai was celebrating happily on the inside, but would have to wait for a real celebration.

"WHAT?" ShuShu cried angrily.

"We forgot to tell you that if your question count is on the negative side, meaning more incorrect than correct, you're eliminated. We weren't kidding when we said it would get harder," Cresselia said, the mood turning dark as the last sentence was said.

"See you at the Elimination Ceremony."

"..."

"AAAAAAAARGH! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" Tyler yelled, running around. Pich was seated happily on his head, laughing. To her, it felt like a rollercoaster, moving around the room while dodging whatever came at her.

Shiro growled upon seeing Tyler swat at Pich, and was about to slam him with several Iron Tails. That was when Pich let out a powerful Thundershock, knocking Tyler out.

Several people laughed, and the tension inside the room dissipated as everyone got up and left.

**OOO**

"Welcome, campers, to your first off-the-original-island Elimination Ceremony." Cresselia stared solemnly at the campers. "It is also your first Elimination Ceremony in which it is every Pokemon for themself. Cast your votes."

"..."

"Why are we so solemn?" Ryu asked, puzzled.

"JUST GO WITH IT!" Cresselia shouted.

"Alright!"

Everyone had cast their votes, and everyone was nervously awaiting the results.

"As we all know, Shiro, JJ, and Pich have immunity, so they get their treat bags first." Darkrai shot the great bags out of a modified shotgun, so the receivers were barely able to catch the bags.

"Next safe is Ty, Vincent, Phoenix, Tom, Reese, Arua, Ares, and Luke."

Relieved, they grabbed their treats bags, as Ares used Psychic to make the stop to a halt above their respective owners.

"Zero and Ryu are safe."

This caused Morgan and Wex to tense up slightly. Neither could really believe they were voted off by the others.

"And the last camper safe is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"STOP WITH THE SUSPENSE ALREADY, WE HAD ENOUGH BACK WHEN WE WERE COMPETING!" Duncan yelled from the sidelines, to the murmurs of agreement of his other former competitors.

"Alright! Wex, you are safe, Morgan and ShuShu are eliminated!"

"What?" Morgan yelped, turning to the others angrily.

"We did it so you could stay with ShuShu," Ares quickly explained, seeing Morgan's murderous look.

"Oh... Wait, that's right!" Morgan smiled, before being nuzzled by ShuShu.

"Enough with the lovey dovey stuff!" Darkrai grabbed the two, stuffed them into a cannon, and shot them off. "Our new loser send off is the Deadbeat Cannon!" Darkrai then patted the cannon fondly, causing the remaining campers to gulp.

**OOO**

The campers watched as the guests boarded the jet that had taken them here. Soon, they could her the engine start, and the jet slowly lifted off the ground.

"SOLDIERS!" Darkrai yelled, grabbing the attention of the campers. "GIVE THEM A PROPER SENDOFF!"

The campers were puzzled for a moment, before the noticed Shiro shooting an Ice Beam into the air. It shot into the sky before exploding into a million shards of blue energy, like fireworks.

Ares understood the concept, and wadding some psychic energy into a ball, he launched another fantastic exploding display, only purple.

Soon, everyone had launched a light display of some kind, and they watched as jet turned into a tiny dot, disappearing through the clouds.

"SOLDIERS! LETS GO BACK!" Darkrai was clearly enjoying ordering the campers around.

* * *

**_O. M. G. This chapter... I just can't explain it, but it doesn't quite feel like I did my best on this one... Especially the send off scene... I also wasnt able to use all of the awesome ideas given to me... *sighs* But anyway, yes! They made it to the merge! I hope you guys like this chapter, knowing we're halfway to the finale! *throws a miniparty* All of you faithful reviewers get cake! And now that we've made the merge, if you have a "package" or "mail" you want to send to a camper, feel free to say what you want to send and who it goes to in a PM or review. For some of you, you may not be able to review because I deleted one of my chapters (its the depressing one), so don't worry too much of you are unable to review. Anyway, check out "Looking for Love the Unova way" by Magic StilesLover. It's an amazing story with a great start, and since that is his first story, support would be greatly appreciated!_**

* * *

**ShuShu: Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Morgan: And don't forget to check out the polls on Volcora's profile! So far, Pich and JJ are tied in the "A Stalker For Next Season" poll!**


	19. Chapter 19-Project Alert!

**__****_I am sorry, but for the second time, I squashed your hopes of receiving a new chapter._**

* * *

Help spread this!

UPDATE TO ALL OF YOUR STORIES:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

*Links removed

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE

* * *

**_Alright, I'll admit, seeing as I'm still in middle school, I have a few doubts whether this is real. No experience in politics, at least, in real, law changing politics. But if this s***'s real, and I can do something to stop it, like h*** I'm gonna be a bystander! There are people out there with huge imaginations regarding stuff with copyrights, and apparently, this law/whatever might prohibit them from being able to express it through songs and stories and all that stuff! I don't know about you, but I've read through enough stories to see that some people here, if they try, have a legit chance of being a successful author! You guys might just consider me weird, and not take this seriously, but I'm going to do what I can to help!_**

* * *

Ares: We have to stop this!

Luke: It could shut down Fanfiction!

Shiro: Because guess what?

All: We all know this law/whatever is based on stuff that has copyrights! And pretty much EVERYTHING on this site is based, even if somewhat loosely, on stuff with copyrights!

Darkrai: That means... We legendaries can't continue torturing you little maggots...

All legendaries: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts freaking out*

Reese: Like h*** I'm gonna let myself fade out of existence because of a law that can be stopped!

JJ: Apparently, we've shut this idea down and buried it in a grave twice, but the idea somehow survived, and is rising again!

Tom: Even WORSE, they're trying to pass it off quietly, nice and easy, without telling us!

Vincent: This law will supposedly place a huge restriction on our freedom!

Matt: No more stories!

ShuShu: Most of the videos on YouTube relating to anything that can be copyrighted WILL be copyrighted!

Morgan: Things that have hints of copyrighted stuff could be copyrighted!

Pich: If we all work together, we can stop the bad guys again!

* * *

**_Yeah, a bit of a crappy chat with the campers I think of off the top of my head, but you get the point. Yes, it could be blown out of proportion, yes, it could be some Internet joke started by some trolls, yes, there is all the chance that it COULD be fake._**

**_But, most of the time, although when I'm online it might be hard to tell, I take things SERIOUSLY. So, if you think I'm stupid for believing this, then to ahead and flame. _**

**_I'm sorry once again for squashing some of your hopes of this being a new chapter, but if I sit back and let this happen, if this turns out to be real and the law get passed, I will end up feeling EXTREMELY guilty for the rest of my life, not that I feel guilty enough for a lot of things._**


End file.
